Foreshadowing the Future
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Shadows and darkness. Fear and phobias. They have a lot in common and always go hand in hand. Jonathan Crane has always been afraid but he meets someone who is even more afraid then he is. A girl with a rare condition known either as Midnight or Nightmare syndrome has no one and lives in fear every day. Shadows and fear rise in Gotham together, hand in hand.
1. Chapter 1: Do you need a friend?

Do you need a friend?

* * *

Jonathan didn't like school. If anything he hated it. He enjoyed the learning but the students…

He sighed and looked away as the group of kids laughed at him as he stumbled slightly.

With a heavy sigh he literally ran out of the school and began to walk down the streets but a van pulled up along side him.

Jonathan turned and raised an eyebrow at the van before opened the door and climbed in.

"Are you okay, Jonathan?"

Jonathan sighed and pushed some of his hair over his face. "I'm fine. Why did you pick me up?"

"I wanted to make sure you would be safe, Jonathan," his father turned to him and frowned. "What happened to your face?"

Jonathan sighed and turned away.

"Did they hit you Jonathan?"

"It's alright Dad. I'm fine."

Jonathan's father frowned and grabbed his son's arm, causing Jonathan to turn and look at him, reviling a huge bruise coming across his eye.

"What happened?"

"I fell, it's fine-."

"It's not fine, Jonathan!" his father held, making Jonathan flinch back and stare at him in fear.

His father sighed and took a deep breath before he turned back to him. "Jonathan, listen to me. We need to get formula ready, that way you won't be scared to stand up to them."

Jonathan sighed and turned away from him. "Dad… I… I'm not afraid of them I just don't-."

"We are all afraid, Jonathan. Every single one of us, we're all afraid."

"I'm not… I'm not even afraid like you Dad-."

"Jonathan!" his father snapped at him. "How many times have I told you, we need this cure. We can cure fear!"

Jonathan sighed and turned away once more. It was a waste of time trying to convince his father that he was right… that there was no use curing fear, human beings needed it.

Suddenly the van came to a stop.

Jonathan blinked in confusion before he looked up and saw the church and the grave yard, the very place his mother was buried.

"We needed to visit her," his father informed him as he got out of the van, carrying a bunch of flowers.

Jonathan sighed and got out too, following his father through the grave yard to his mother's tomb stone.

He stared at the writing and frowned, he missed his mother. He missed her terribly but his dad… he seemed to be obsessed with the fact he'd lost her. Sometimes Jonathan would hear his father muttering about his mother in his sleep.

He watched as his father placed the flowers on the grave before he placed a hand on his son's shoulders, rubbing it slightly.

"I'll go and light some candles for her, you need to go back to the van."

Jonathan nodded and watched as his father walked away before he looked back at the grave and shook his head.

If only his mum hadn't died… his father might not be even thinking about this plan. This insane plan.

Jonathan turned and began to walk towards the van when he noticed something on the floor… something that shouldn't be there.

He knelt down and examined it closely.

It looked like blood… but it was black.. extremely dark black.

He looked across the gravel floor to see more little droplets leading away towards the more shady part of the grave yard.

Jonathan followed the trail, careful not to step on any of the graves that littered his way.

He paused and looked to see the blood trail disappeared behind a tree.

He slowly walked up to it, placing his hand on the tree trunk to give him balance as he peered around the it and saw a small form curled up on the floor, they looked to be sobbing, the hood of their black coat shifted slightly as they continued to cry.

Jonathan could tell it was a little girl from the crying… but she might be hurt and why was she wearing so many layers when it was spring? It wasn't that cold.

He knelt down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

No sooner had he done that when the little girl span around and stared at him with wide eyes… wide mismatched eyes.

Jonathan felt his mouth open in shock.

One eye was green the other was purple and as if that wasn't enough, the pupils were white and the part around iris was black.

She opened her mouth slightly and Jonathan could see some of her teeth were pointed, but her lip was bleeding black blood and then… she had grey skin. Jonathan watched as her hood slipped down and reviled long orange hair with black streaks running through it. She looked to only be six or seven years old and she looked petrified of him.

He watched as she quickly pulled her hood up again to hide herself and then he realised she was wearing gloves… it was like she was trying to cover up her grey skin.

He looked down at her clothes and saw a few black stains on her top, which he could only assume was her blood seeping through.

Jonathan slowly moved forward but the girl scuttled back and stared at him in fear.

"It's okay," Jonathan assured as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you… I'm going to help you."

She still looked scared of him, her eyes were wide and unblinking as little tears creeped out of them and flowed down her cheeks.

"Do you have a name?" he questioned.

He barley saw the nod she answered him with it was so small.

Jonathan smiled at her. "What's your name? My name's Jonathan."

She blinked before looking away.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Jonathan assured her as he held his hand out to her. "I just want to help you, okay?"

She looked up at him blinking in confusion before she cautiously took his hand and Jonathan smiled pulling to her feet, only to have her fall against his legs.

Jonathan frowned and quickly picked her up.

He felt the girl tense as he held her and walked over to his father's van.

Once he was inside he sat the girl down on his knee and looked her over.

She did look a mess, black blood was still trickling down her mouth and it seemed the cuts on her body were still bleeding. Then there was her hair which was all knotted and raggedy and tears still ran down her face.

Jonathan gently wiped the tears away and smiled at her kindly. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can get properly looked at."

She nodded slowly before flinching at the sound of the van door opening.

Jonathan watched as his father got in and fastend his seat belt, before he started the engine.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"We need to go to the hospital."

Jonathan's father turned to him with a worried expression. "Why are you hurt?"

"Not me," Jonathan whispered before he showed Luna sitting on his lap. "She's hurt dad, really hurt. We need to get her to the hospital."

Jonathan's father stared at the young girl who was sitting on his son's lap, she suddenly shuffled away from Jonathan's dad and looked up at Jonathan with worry.

"It's alright," Jonathan assured. "Now.. are you going to tell me your name?"

She blinked at him before looking away and frowning at the floor.

"Do you have a name?" Jonathan questioned.

She nodded.

"Can you speak?" Jonathan's father suddenly asked.

The girl looked a little startled at his sudden voice, but she nodded all the same.

"You can speak," Jonathan informed her. "We're not going to hurt you…"

She was staring at him with wide eyes, they looked like they were asking a hundred questions all at once before she turned away and opened her mouth to speak. "I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel very well," she whispered as she clutched her stomach.

"Dad, we need to get her to the hospital, now."

His dad was already driving through the streets.

Jonathan hadn't been paying attention to the girl but she suddenly snuggled up against him.

Jonathan blinked in confusion before he smiled and gently pulled her hood down, making the girl look up at him and blink before she let a small smile cross her face when she saw he wasn't afraid of her or how she looked.

He didn't hate her.

"Luna," she whispered.

Jonathan blinked before he looked down at her. "Pardon?"

"Luna…" she whispered again. "My name is Luna… Luna Fright."

Jonathan smiled at her. "Luna… it's a very pretty name… for a very pretty girl."

Luna giggled softly before she curled up in his lap and layer her head against his chest.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Jonnythan?"

"Do you need a friend?"

Luna blinked before she nodded slowly and snuggled up to him once again. "Yes… yes I do…"

"I need a friend too," he whispered back to her, making sure his father didn't hear so he wouldn't get worried about the fact his son didn't have any friends.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do…" he looked down at her and smiled. "Do you want to be my friend?" he whispered.

Luna smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Jonnythan, yes I would… can be your friend?"

"Yes Luna, of course you can," Jonathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as his father pulled up to the hospital.

Jonathan got out and carried Luna before he and his father rushed into the hospital, his father ran to the reception desk while Jonathan ran up the corridor to look for a Doctor, all the while carrying Luna.

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan turned and ran back to his dad who was beckoning him.

"There's a Doctor this way, come on."

They quickly began to walk down the corridor towards the Doctor, Jonathan looked down at Luna who was still snuggled against him.

She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes, but Jonathan smiled back and told her she was going to be fine.

"You can be my best friend Luna," Jonathan whispered as he carried her. "My very best friend."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: So guys... what do you think? :) You like it? I hope you do and this one may take longer to update then my Sphinx one, but once I finished Sphinx I can assure you... this will be updated regular! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Within the walls

Within the walls.

* * *

Jonathan was pacing back and forth. He didn't know quite what had possessed him to suddenly care for the girl, for Luna so much. Was it simply out of instinct? Even so, she was stunning to look at, in her own unique way.

Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor came through, holding a file in his hands.

"Is she okay?" Jonathan questioned him walking right up to him, his father following closely behind him.

The doctor nodded his head. "She's fine. Luna… I'm sorry to say, is a regular here."

"What? Why?"

The doctor gave another sigh. "It seems her parents are highly religious… you've seen her looks presumably, could you imagine what they would think of her?"

Jonathan felt his eyes widen. No… no they wouldn't surly.

Jonathan's father placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Why is her skin like that?" he suddenly questioned.

The doctor sighed and pocketed his notes and hands. "She has a very rare condition called tenbrissomniatis or inmediamnoctem. But it is more commonly know as Midnight or Nightmare syndrome. Her eyes let more light in then most, she can see in the dark most likely. But her cells are not like yours or mine, they contain the hormone that makes your hair grey but in this case it's gotten mixed up and it's gone to her skin genes instead of her hair. It doesn't happen very often but.. there is no cure for it. Somehow the genes just get muddled and they can enhance her."

"Why is her blood black?"

The doctor shook his head. "That's something even we don't know. We assume it's to do with the fact her skin is grey but we can't be sure."

Jonathan nodded before he looked up at them. "Can I see her?"

"She's asking for you," the doctor smiled. "It's good that she finally has a friend."

Jonathan smiled and walked inside to see Luna sitting in the bed, badges wrapped firmly around her cuts and bruises.

She smiled when she saw him and showed some of her pointed teeth.

"Jonnythan!"

"Hello Luna. How are you feeling?" he questioned as he sat next to her on the bed.

She smiled. "I feel much better Jonnythan, thank you."

"Anything for my best friend."

Luna giggled before cuddled him and Jonathan laughed, stroking her hair. "You're a very special person you know."

"Mummy and Daddy don't think so… they hate me."

"Well, that's because they can't see how special you are. Trust me Luna, you're going to be someone in this town I can tell."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside and then two people came in, the woman was dressed in very bland clothing as was the man. They seemed to glaring at Luna and Luna shrank back into Jonathan's side.

"Luna Fright," the woman snapped, her voice almost high pitched. "Put your jacket on, we're leaving!"

Luna nodded dumbly before she slowly got out of bed and picked her jacket up.

"She can't leave," Jonathan protested, standing up and glaring slightly at the two people who had just come in. "She needs to rest."

They narrowed their eyes at him before the woman turned to Jonathan's father. "Is he your son?" she snarled.

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you tell him to worry about himself and not our daughter!"

Jonathan stood his ground however. "I won't let you take her! I know what you do to her!"

"You know nothing!"

"I know more then you think!"

The woman growled and shoved Jonathan to the side, being light and thin it was very easy for her and she grabbed Luna's hand pulling her off the bed towards the exit.

Luna cried out in pain as her mother tugged a little too hard on her arm and Jonathan charged forward only to be stopped by his father. "She's hurting Luna, dad!"

"I know son, I know," his father sighed and shook his head. "But there's nothing we can do… we can't help her, I'm sorry."

Jonathan turned away and sighed before he shoved his father away and stormed out of the hospital his father followed closely behind him.

When they got back to the van Jonathan slammed the door shut and glared out of the window, keeping his arms firmly crossed as his father drove through the city.

"Jonathan, I'm sure she will be okay," his father tried to assure him.

Jonathan shook his head. "You should of seen how scared she was dad, she was terrified of her parents."

His father sighed and looked over at his son who was still staring out of the window. "Son…"

Jonathan suddenly saw Luna walking up to a house with her parents.

"Dad, stop the car, stop the car!"

Jonathan's father suddenly stopped and turned to see where Jonathan was looking, the little girl, Luna looked back at the van and her and Jonathan's eyes locked.

But Luna was dragged away and pulled into the house, her parents glared at Jonathan before they slammed the door and presumably locked it.

Jonathan sighed and looked down at his hands, before his father placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. "She'll be alright, Jonny. Trust me."

"She was so scared…"

"I'm sure she has every right to be within those walls," his father sighed and drove off. "But there is nothing we can do about it."

Jonathan took one last look at the house before they turned a corner and he lost sight of it.

He hoped his father was right, but he knew, deep down, he was wrong.

* * *

Luna stared up at her parents in fear as they locked the door.

One of them, her father grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the cellar door.

"Oh, no, Daddy don't please don't! It's so dark down their and it's cold! It's so scary please, Daddy, please don't!"

"Lord have mercy on our souls," her father muttered before he pushed Luna down the stairs to the bottom of the cellar then the door was slammed shut and locked.

Luna lay on the floor crying slightly before a little voice from the corner drew her attention.

"L- Luna?"

Luna's head snapped up and she stared into the darkness to see her brother curled up staring at her. "Lui! Oh you're okay!" she cried as she ran over to him pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not alright, Luna… I'm not alright…"

"What's wrong?"

"Luna they won't be quiet," he sobbed as he clutched his head. "They won't shut up! Make them shut up, make them go away!"

"No one else is here," Luna whispered as she stroked his hair and pulled him closer to her. "There's no one else here but you and me, like always."

"But they're so loud…" he cried as he pulled at his hair. "And they won't stay quiet! They're all talking all at once I can't… I can't…" he sobbed louder and clutched his head. "Luna make them stop!"

"Keep it down you demons!" came the shout from above and the two clung together closer in fear of what they would do to them.

"Shh… Lui… shhh…" she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll be safe here together. No one can get you and when we leave I promise you I'll find a nice old house far away from Gotham and you and me can live there and they'll be no one else around."

"No one else?" her brother whispered.

"No one else," Luna agreed and smiled at him. "Just you and me and the corn fields and the animals."

"Animals?"

"Yeah," Luna smiled and held her palm out in front of him. "Which animal would you like?"

He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder. "I'd like a puppy."

Luna smiled and twirled her fingers and slowly the shadows formed together in her palm to create a puppy as he sat in her palm wagging it's tale with it's tongue sticking out.

Her brother giggled in delight and gently stroked the puppy's head as it sat wagging it's tale and lolling it's tongue out at them.

"He's so cute," he whispered.

"Anything for you Lucifer," she whispered back as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

Jonathan woke with a start at the loud noise from the kitchen.

He quickly got out of bed and wondered down to the kitchen to find his father coming in through door.

Jonathan glanced up at the time on the clock. It was almost one in the morning.

"Dad?"

His father turned around and stared at him in shock. "Jonathan, what are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jonathan whispered back.

His father looked at him gravely before he opened the fridge and placed a plastic bag in it, the bag was red and Jonathan looked closely he saw…

His eyes winded and he took a few uncertain steps away from his father. "Dad… what did you do?!"

"It's for the good of mankind, Jonathan. I'm going to cure fear," his father cried.

"But… you.. oh god what did you do?!" Jonathan cried backing away from him towards the hall.

"Jonathan, Jonny, it's to save both of us, the cure us of fear."

"But… it doesn't… we don't need to be cured! I'm not afraid-."

"We're all afraid, Jonathan!" his father cried. "All of us we're all paralysed by fear and what it could do to us! All of us! This cure will help us it will help humanity!"

Jonathan shook his head and ran down the hall but his father followed him.

"Jonny, stop! Jonny! We have to do something about fear, this will save you! I've done the research and I know it will work you have to believe me!"

He took Jonathan's hands. "You have to believe me son, you have to trust me," Jonathan looked away but his father made him look back at him. "Jonny are you with me? Are you with me son?"

Jonathan sighed and turned away. "Alright… alright…"

"Good," his father smiled and walked back to the kitchen leaving Jonathan standing dumbly in the corridor staring after him before he sighed and turned away.

He just needed to save someone else and he knew exactly where they would be.

Jonathan walked back to the back door and slowly opened it before he ran and grabbed his bike, wheeling it over to the main road far away from the house.

He zipped his coat up and got on his bike and quickly began to cycle off towards Gotham city.

He just needed to save one last person before he helped his father fully.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late, he hoped he could save her.

He would save his best friend.

Jonathan pushed the peddles around quicker and he cycled down the road, the lights were almost insight of Gotham.

He would save Luna Fright.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah they're we go! :D I hope you guys like this chapter! :D I just had to post it! :) Don't worry more will come and if you are enjoying this Gotham story then check out my other one, Ankh if you like this then I think you will like that one :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows

Shadows.

* * *

Jonathan snuck over to Luna's house and peered inside the window to see her parents were still awake.

He sighed and crept around the back of the house to the small window of the basement under the house.

He peered inside but it was impossible to see inside, all it was was darkness. No light what so ever.

Jonathan tapped on the glass gently and suddenly a pair of mismatched eyes came up to the window.

Jonathan smiled and waved and Luna waved back, but she did look slightly shocked to see him.

He motioned for her to open the window, but Luna shook her head and pointed at the lock with a frown.

Jonathan frowned too before he looked around the garden and spotted a spade.

Walking over to it he took it and motioned for Luna to get back.

With a heavy sigh he swung the spade and smashed the window.

"Luna come on!" he shouted and suddenly he was passed another little figure into his arms, but this one was a boy.

His eyes widened. There was two of them here?

Luna crawled up and out of the window just as he parents came running into the room.

"Get back here you fowl demons!" her father shouted.

Jonathan took her hand and led her back onto the street, he was still carrying her younger brother as they ran towards his bike.

"Luna get on, do you think you could hold your brother for me?"

She nodded and held her brother who clung to her and stared at Jonathan with wide frightened eyes.

Luna saw his look and smiled before she gently stroked his hair. "It's okay Lui. Jonathan is going to take care of us and keep us safe."

Jonathan nodded his head before he began to cycle down the road back to his house.

If he could just keep them until he found them somewhere safe to live then he would be fine and they would be safe from everyone else.

He turned a corner and hit the brake just as a car came around the corner. It was the police.

He watched as they shot down the street heading in the direction of the main part of Gotham.

Jonathan sighed and peddled faster, back to the old house far away from Gotham.

Once he was back he helped the brother and sister off the bike and wheeled the bike back to it's rightful place before taking Luna's hand and leading her and her brother to the back door.

He gently opened it and lead them back to his room before he closed the door and smiled at them both.

"You'll be safe here," he assured them as he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around them both.

Luna smiled but her brother still looked scared.

Jonathan smiled at him and held out his hand. "I'm Jonathan," he said smiling. "What's your name?"

"L- Lucifer," he whispered before snuggling closer to his sister.

Jonathan blinked in surprise before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, well, you two can stay here for as long as it takes me to find you a place to live okay?"

"I want to live here with you," Luna protested.

Jonathan paled and fidgeted slightly. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why, Jonnythan?"

Jonathan sighed before he heard a door slam open and then he was looking straight at his father, but his father was staring at Luna and Lucifer.

"Dad-."

"Jonathan, what are they doing here?!"

Jonathan stood in front of the brother and sister. "They needed help Dad, what was I supposed to do? Leave them?"

Jonathan's father glared before he sighed and shook his head in dismay. "Jonathan, I… why would you even bring them here? We have to finish the protocol and you know that. I… I haven't even got all of the things I need yet."

"Dad…" Jonathan sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Dad, please. We don't need to do this, you know that."

"Jonathan, I need to leave," his father sighed and walked to the front door, Jonathan followed swiftly behind him.

"Dad, please I have to keep them safe!"

"Why you, Jonathan?" his father questioned, turning on him. "Why do you feel this need to save them?"

"I…"

"Why?"

"I.. Dad, could you really just leave them-."

"Why?!"

"Because no one else would!" Jonathan shouted as he glared slightly. "Could you leave them there? Could you?"

His father sighed and shook his head, putting his hat on before he stormed towards the door.

"No Dad," Jonathan chased after him. "Dad, please don't go-."

"Jonathan, please," his father snapped at him, making Jonathan fall silent. "I will save us, I'll save both of us, I promise and maybe, if there is enough left, I'll save them two," he said pointing towards Luna and Lucifer who stood watching from the doorway.

Jonathan looked at the floor and turned back to Luna and Lucifer, just listening to the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Is everything okay, Jonnythan?" asked Luna as she held her brother closer to herself.

Jonathan looked over at them and gave them his best smile, but even he knew it was tight. He could feel it pulling at his lips. "Everything's fine, Luna," he smiled and walked over to her. "Do you think you and your brother could help me pick some food from the groceries in Gotham for you two?"

Luna shook her head, "I can, but Lui can't. He can't be around lots of people, it hurts his head."

"It hurts his head?" Jonathan questioned glancing at Lucifer who nodded his head and clung his coat tighter to himself.

"Luna can go," he whispered. "I'll be okay here. Don't worry."

Luna smiled and took Jonathan's hand. "Come on Jonnythan, lets go."

Jonathan nodded and grabbed his jacket before he and Luna left on the bike, Luna resting on his back as he peddled down to Gotham.

It was early morning, he wondered what his dad was doing. Why had he left so early?

It didn't matter Jonathan didn't want to think about the reason, the obvious reason. Instead he cycled as fast as he could to the grocers and then he and Luna went around picking things for them.

"Luna!"

They span around and Luna quickly hid herself behind Jonathan as her parents came charging towards them both.

Jonathan grabbed Luna's hand and they raced out of the shop, taking the food with them.

Jonathan knew they wouldn't have time to get his bike they would just have to run and circle back to get it.

As they ran through the streets, Luna was crying her eyes out, obviously she was scared.

Jonathan couldn't blame her.

"Luna, come on we need to hurry," he called to her desperately as they ran through the streets, eventually hiding in the graveyard where they had first met.

"I… I can't be with you," Luna cried as she got to her feet and began to walk away.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" asked Jonathan as he followed her. "You're safe with me."

"But you're not safe with me," Luna whispered as she stared at Jonathan with wide eyes. "I can hurt you and I will get you hurt, I can't let them get Lucifer again."

"And they're not going to," Jonathan insisted as he took a step towards her. "Luna, I promise you they're not going to get either you or Lui."

"But I'll get you hurt!" Luna cried as she took a few steps backwards, the shadows twitched with her movements.

"No you won't," Jonathan assured her. "You won't get me hurt."

"No… I… I will I…" Luna grabbed her head and cried softly as she turned away from him. "I'll hurt you."

"Luna-."

"No!" she shouted and flew her hand back at him, sending a shadow towards Jonathan, smacking him against one of the gravestones before he slumped to the floor and groaned.

Luna stared at him and then at her hand in horror.

Jonathan slowly looked up at her with wide eyes. What had just happened? Had… had she just used the shadows?

She took a few steps away from him.

"I… I'm so sorry," she whispered before she ran towards one of the nearby shadows that lay against the church.

"Luna… no, wait!" Jonathan cried and tried to chase after her, only to watch her run through a shadow and disappear.

Jonathan stood in the graveyard staring at the shadow, but she never came back. Had that really just happened? Maybe Luna's condition had changed and mutated even further to grant her powers… maybe that was why her blood was black.

Jonathan turned and left the graveyard heading towards the grocers again, still holding the bags, as he got on his bike and began to cycle.

Maybe Luna had gone back to get Lucifer?

He cycled faster as that thought crossed his mind. Plus, what would his father do to him if he found out he'd been outside without his permission?

Jonathan didn't want to know.

He hit the brakes as a police car came shooting past. He hoped they weren't heading to his father he, hoped his dad wasn't caught, he really did.

But maybe if he was caught then he'd stop this madness.

He ran up into the house and sprinted through the house towards his room and there he was, Lucifer sitting on the floor with his eyes closed before he opened them and stared at him.

"Where's Luna?"

Jonathan shook his head and frowned. "I have no idea… she… she ran through a shadow and disappeared."

Lucifer took this in before he frowned and turned away. "She… left me?"

"I think she's trying to protect you," Jonathan answered honestly. "I think she's scared of her power… speaking of… do you have the same?"

Lucifer looked up at him and blinked. "What?"

"Can you control shadows?"

He shook his head before tapping his head. "I hear people."

"You hear people?"

He nodded and frowned before he clutched his head a little in pain. "I hear their thoughts… they whisper sometimes and other times they shout and.. it's so loud and then I hear thoughts I don't want to hear and… and some thoughts are bad, very bad and… and they scare me but I can still hear their voices in my head…" the boy sobbed as he wiped the tears from his eyes staring up at Jonathan. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you," Jonathan assured. "It's just… it explains why you don't like to be around people, but you can't stay hidden away forever."

"Yes I can," Lucifer whispered. "Luna goes out I stay home, that was our plan when he grew up and got away from Mummy and Daddy."

Jonathan nodded before he heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

"Jonathan!"

"In here Dad."

His father came in and looked him up and down. "I need you to come with me, I have to get someone, the last one failed."

Jonathan shook his head. "I've lost Luna, Dad. I need to find her. If we could just skip today and look for her-."

"We do not have time to go searching for her," his father hissed before he calmed down and passed Jonathan his coat. "We have to go now, I have an idea on who I think we should get next."

"But, Dad-."

"No buts. Now come on. I'm sure he'll be alright, now lets go, come on," his father grabbed him and dragged him out of the room towards the van before he drove off down the road.

Jonathan looked back at the old house, part of it still burnt from the fire… he shook his head so he wouldn't think about it.

He needed to find Luna, it was getting dark and she wouldn't last long on the streets, even if she did have powers…

"Don't worry, son," his father muttered. "It's going to be alright, I promise you, you won't get hurt and this will all be over, I promise."

Jonathan nodded dumbly before he stared out at the streets, keeping an eye out for any mismatched eyes he just might see.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Here we go then, next chapter :) Thank you to all of those who have faved and followed and ****reviewed this story! :D So what will happen to Luna, Lucifer and Jonathan? Find out soon enough :) Oh also this story will carry on after the events of the Gotham episode 'Scarecrow' since I have an idea and don't worry Jonathan is still gonna get put in that hospital bed with the creepy scarecrow following him around everywhere, (on a side note that scene really creeped me out) but do not worry I have a plan, it may not go how it does on Gotham, if they ever go back to the Scarecrow, which I hope they do, but this is just my idea :) **

**Any way, hope you liked this, look out for more soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Fear.

* * *

The drive felt like hours, but soon the van was parked, right outside the group talk for phobias.

Jonathan sighed and looked away as his dad got out of the car and walked over to the entrance before he disappeared inside and out of Jonathan's sight.

Jonathan turned to look into the woods, he doubted Luna would be here, it was too close to a church and he had a pretty good feeling she didn't like them.

As he waited he began to think on what his father was doing. Technically Jonathan should hand him over to the police but… he was still his dad.

Why did the fire start? Why did his mother have to die? If she was still alive then-

The door was suddenly frown open and Jonathan jumped slightly before his father chucked a woman into the back, then he was at the front driving.

Jonathan looked in the back before his father grabbed him and forced him to look at the front.

"It'll all be over soon, son I promise."

"I know.. it's just…"

"Jonathan," his father took his hand quickly. "It's going to be fine, I promise you that."

Jonathan nodded before he looked out of the window again, watching as the streets went zooming past his head, always looking out for a girl in a hood.

He knew Luna would still be running, she wouldn't stop she didn't feel safe around anyone because of her powers.

The van came to a halt his Dad got out and payed the metre before he opened the back and grabbed the woman dragging her out and into the swimming baths.

All Jonathan could do was watch helplessly, it was a waist of time trying to convince his dad that what he was doing was wrong… utterly impossible.

He sat there tapping idly at the dash bored before he suddenly came up with an idea.

Maybe he could say the parking metre ran out, stall his dad a little? At least to save the woman.

Jonathan climbed out of the van and wondered into the swimming baths, cautiously walking through the dark corridors towards the pool area.

"Dad," he whispered as he walked into the pool area.

"Jonathan, I told you to wait in the van."

"Parking metre ran out," Jonathan explained before his eyes casted on the crying woman, he eyes were full of tears and she bound and gagged.

Jonathan's father looked up at him before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look son, I know this is hard, but we talked about it. It's for the common good. For humanity."

Jonathan looked away swallowing. "I know it's just.. I think-."

"This will be over soon," his father assured before he put his hand in his pockets and pulled out some coins. "Here," he said handing them to him. "Go and feed the metre. Go on, go."

He nodded before turning his back on the woman crying on the floor, running out of there as fast as he could.

He didn't want to think about what his father was going to do to her, he didn't want to know.

As he wondered out of the building he heard a dumpster topple over and his head snapped towards the sound, before he narrowed his eyes, observing the darkness.

Then he saw them. Mismatched eyes.

"Luna?" he whispered as he walked towards her.

Her eyes winded and she began to back away into the darkness.

"No, Luna wait!" Jonathan shouted as he chased after her, running into the darkness before he realised he couldn't see her anymore.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

He froze before slowly turning and saw a group of thugs come walking up to him.

"Looks like we got ourselves fresh meat boys, how about we calve him up real good?" the ring leader teased as he pulled a flip blade from his jeans grinning as Jonathan backed away cautiously.

"I don't want any trouble," Jonathan whispered as he stared at the blade.

"Well ain't that a pity? 'Cause trouble found you!"

The man charged and Jonathan ducked under the singing blade only to get hit on the back of the head by one of the other men, then the man with the knife kicked him in the side.

Jonathan cried out in pain and gripped his ribs staring up at the man as the knife was plugged into his shoulder.

"Ah!" Jonathan shouted as the knife was pulled out of him.

"We gonna calve you up real good, boy," the man chuckled before he licked his lips and grinned.

"Jonnythan?"

Jonathan looked over and saw Luna staring at the scene with wide frightened eyes.

Jonathan looked between the man and Luna. "Luna, run! Get out of here, go!"

The man kicked Jonathan in the face and Jonathan lay there dazed as he tried to regain his cordentation.

"Jonnythan!" Luna shouted before her eyes turned black. "Leave him alone!"

Suddenly the shadows around the alley shattered like black glass, impaling anyone who got in their path.

Jonathan curled up and covered his head as he heard screams echo around the alley, before he looked up and watched as the black shards slowly pulled away from the bodies and melted back into the walls and floor were they began.

He slowly looked over at Luna with wide eyes as she stood there staring at the scene in shock.

"Did you know you could do that?" he questioned her.

Luna shook her head, quickly wrapping her arms around her. "No, no I didn't."

He slowly got to his feet and held his shoulder were the blade had stabbed him before he walked over to Luna.

"You can't runaway again, okay Luna? It's not safe for you out here," Luna looked down before Jonathan continued. "I know about your brother's powers, I know he's… a telepath. I can help you get better at controlling your powers, you have to believe me, but I need you to come with me so I can protect you both, okay?"

Luna looked up at him before she looked at his arm. "You're bleeding," she whispered as she moved the shadows towards the wound and suddenly he had a black bandage made of shadows.

Jonathan stared in amazement before he let out a small breathy laugh. "Thank you, Luna," he turned to her and smiled before he held his hand out to her. "Now will you come back home with me, please?"

She nodded and took his hand as he led her back to the van.

They sat in the front, with Luna curled up in Jonathan's lap, resting her head against his chest as she listened to his heart beat. It slowly began to lull her to sleep, like a gentle lullaby and her eyes closed as she snuggled up against him.

Jonathan smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

The door was opened and his father got in, slamming it shut and starting the engine before he pelted down the street.

Luna stired in Jonathan's arms but amazingly didn't wake up.

"What is she doing here?" his father demanded.

"I found her in the streets, she saved my life. I think that means she can stay, don't you?"

His father looked Jonathan over before he noticed the blood. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Dad. I.. fell."

"You use that excuse all the time Jonathan. I know you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about."

"You're very protective over them aren't you?" his father muttered as he casted a quick glance at Luna. "I can tell you care for them, but why?"

"I… I don't know," Jonathan shook his head and sighed. "I just… I just feel like… a connection to them… it's like we're linked somehow. I mean I was able to find Luna twice in the middle of no where."

His father gave a slow nod. "We'll have to go out again."

"Dad… why?"

"I didn't get what I needed, the police intervened."

Jonathan closed his eyes before he looked down at Luna and stroked her hair gently. "Did… did you hit anyone?" he prayed his father hadn't. He didn't want his dad to be wanted as a cop killer, he knew how the cops would deal with that justice.

"No I didn't."

"And… the woman?"

"I don't know."

Jonathan nodded before he looked back at Luna and watched as she nudged her head closer to him before going silent and curling up slightly in his lap.

A smile twitched at his lips before he looked up out of the window and watched the city blur past before it was simply open country and then the house was there.

He climbed out, still carrying Luna, wincing slightly at the pressure on his shoulder as he and his father made it up to the house.

As his father opened the door, Lucifer came into the hall way and he smiled when he saw his sister, but it faded when she didn't move.

"Luna!" he shouted and suddenly both Jonathan and his father were on their knees, gripping their heads, while Jonathan tried to keep Luna in his arms.

"Lui!" he shouted to him as Lucifer stared at his sister's limp form. "Lui, calm down, she's sleeping that's all."

Suddenly the pain stopped and they both slowly got to their feet.

Lucifer looked ashamed. "I.. I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay, you didn't mean it."

Luna slowly stired awake in his arms, blinking up at him before Jonathan set her down and she turned, smiling at the sight of her brother.

"Lui!" she cried as she ran towards him.

Lucifer grinned and ran towards his big sister, giving her a hug as they stood there, both hoods up hiding them from the light.

"They can sleep in your room, Jonathan, with you," his father informed him as he walked into the kitchen.

Jonathan watched him before he sighed and guided the brother and sister into his room, letting them lie down with him on his mattress as he pulled the blankets around them both.

"You okay?" he whispered to them as they snuggled up next to each other.

The brother and sister nodded their heads as they lay either side of Jonathan, who smiled and gently wrapped his arms around them, careful of his bandaged up shoulder.

"Good night," he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him into blissful quiet.

"Goodnight," came two little replies from around his chest and he let a smile ghost across his face before he fell into a deep sleep.

When Jonathan woke up, Luna and Lucifer weren't next to him.

He blinked in confusion before he heard laughter coming from the dining room.

Jonathan wondered into the room and his eyes widened as he watched his father brought pancakes, of all things, through and set them on the table.

"Morning son," he called smiling at him. "There's a place for you."

"Jonnythan!" Luna cried as she ran over to him, Lucifer smiled and followed her before the two of them hugged his legs.

Jonathan laughed and crouched down, giving them a hug before he guided them back to the table and they sat down, their hoods down and coats hung up on their seats.

"We've never hand pancakes before," Luna cried as she smiled, some of her pointed teeth shown in the light.

Her brother nodded his head in agreement.

Jonathan smiled. "Well, I think you'll like them, trust me."

His father dished them up before he sat down at the head of the table, quickly eating them before he dissapaered into the kitchen and came out with his hat and coat.

"I just need to go into town, I won't be long."

Jonathan nodded before he frowned and then turned back to Luna and Lucifer who were busily eating their pancakes.

"Hmm," Luna hummed as she finished her plate.

Lucifer giggled slightly. "They were so nice!"

"I told you, you'd like them," Jonathan smiled. "My dad hasn't made pancakes in a long time. I guess you just bring out the best in people."

"Maybe he didn't have enough time before?" Luna whispered. "They did look very complicated to make."

Jonathan laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess they are."

"Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

Lucifer turned to him and bit his lip slightly. "Luna said you could help me control my powers? Can you?"

"I think I can," Jonathan said nodding his head before he took their plates into the kitchen to be washed up in the evening.

"How would I learn?" Lucifer questioned, tilting his head to the side as he and his sister stood in the doorway to the kitchen staring up at him.

Jonathan frowned and bit his lip. "I… have an idea… maybe… maybe if you concentrated, really hard on one persons thoughts just one, then maybe you could block the others out?"

"I can't practice unless I'm with a group of people."

"We'll figure that out, don't worry. In the mean time," Jonathan grabbed his coat and opened the back door. "Want to make a scarecrow? There's enough straw left to make one."

They nodded and grabbed their own coats running after Jonathan into the fields.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, they just died?"

"I no, that's not what I'm saying," Edward Nygma fumbled as he stared at a very angry Detective Bullock.

"Then what are you saying, smart alack? Ya know I haven't got all day right?"

"I… there was no weapon," Edward stated as looked over the corpses that had been cut to pieces.

"No weapon?" Bullock deadpanned. "Nygma, they look like they've been through a freakin blender!"

"I know… I know, but umm… there was nothing, no trace in the wounds."

"In Any of them?"

"None," Edward whispered before he looked over the three dead thugs. "The only time I've ever seen anything like this was when people fall through glass, but…"

"Let me guess, you didn't find any glass in the wounds?"

"It's like the weapon just…." Edward waved his hands as if trying to think of something to describe exactly what happened to the weapon. "It's like it just melted away."

* * *

"Jonathan."

Jonathan was startled awake and he stared up at his father in confusion. "Dad…? What… where were you?"

"It's ready."

"What?"

His father grabbed his shoulders and Luna and Lucifer woke up, before they sat up and stared at Doctor Crane, who was smiling at them all.

"I've got what I needed, we can start it Jonathan."

Jonathan felt his heart sink and his mind slowly drew a blank at his father's next words.

"We can start the protocol."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yes, yes I had to put Eddie in there, I thought you would like that :D He will ****appear in it again soon, don't worry :) We have to establish the Jonathan and Edward friendship :D Anyway I hope you like and Oh no! Jonny's Dad's got the gland :0 What's gonna happen next? What's gonna happen to Luna and Lucifer? Tune in next time to find out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5:All our fears will disappear

All our fears will disappear.

* * *

Jonathan stood in the yard staring out as the cold spring air blew across his face, he heard the crunching of leaves and he turned slightly to see Luna and Lucifer walking over to him.

He gave them a kind smile before he walked over to them.

"What are we going to do Jonnythan?" asked Luna as she stared up at him.

"I told you I would teach you to use your powers, I thought we should start practicing while my dad's busy."

The two grinned up at him and Jonathan knelt down in front of them both. "So, who wants to go first?"

Lucifer put his hand up and smiled. "I'm not as good as Luna, she's better then me."

Luna nodded her head and held Lui's hand. "It hurts him too, he needs help more then I do."

Jonathan nodded and turned to him. "Okay Lucifer, I want you to… well, I don't know how you hear everyone's thoughts but… well you get the idea."

The boy nodded his head before he closed his eyes and then he began to wince and he grabbed his head as all the voices attacked him from everywhere. Every thought and feeling that was in the near them he heard, granted it wasn't as many as usual, but it was still a lot.

"It hurts," he whimpered as he fell to his knees. "Make it stop!"

"Lui, listen to me," Jonathan instructed as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"A little… but there's so many others I can't… I mean I can't… hear yours all of the time."

"You need to focus on them, Lui, focus on my voice, the voice you hear as my thoughts focus on it."

Lui bit his lip and tried to concentrate but he cried and curled up in a ball. "It's too much!" he wailed as he began to rock back and forth. "It's too much, there's too much!"

"Lui!" Luna cried and held her brother, stroking his hair to try and calm him down. "Lui… calm down."

"It hurts!"

"Lui," Jonathan spoke clearly and took the boy's hand. "I believe in you. I know you can do it, just focus, okay? Focus. Take a deep breath, calm yourself and focus understand?"

Lui nodded before he took a deep breath and began to concentrate, Jonathan's voice became louder in his head, it began to block all of the others out. Lui winced and scrunched his face up in thought as he focused and then… all he could hear was Jonathan.

Lucifer snapped his eyes open and stared at the floor, blinking a few times in disbelieve.

"Lui?" Jonathan questioned as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Lui looked up at him and stared.

"_Can you hear me Jonathan?"_

Jonathan blinked in surprise and stood up quickly looking down at the boy in shock.

He heard him in his head, he heard Lui.

"_You heard me!"_

Jonathan smiled and nodded before he began to laugh lightly in slight shock. "Lui… you .. you did it! You did it! And you can talk to me psychicly too!"

Luna blinked and looked at her brother. "You… you talked to him in his head?"

Lui nodded in reply before he got to his feet and grinned. "I.. can do it! I can control it!" he turned to his sister and smiled. _"Luna, he fixed me! I can speak like this and tell you secrets and no one would know! We can communicate,"_ he looked back at Jonathan and smiled. _"We can all talk together in our heads and no one would know!"_

The three of them grinned before Jonathan turned to Luna. "We need to try out your powers too Luna, come on, to the old barn. It's the darkest place here, besides the house."

They all nodded and ran towards the barn, smiles on all of their faces.

* * *

Edward Nygma was used to seeing strange things in Gotham now. It was becoming almost a regular and normal thing. They had the Balloon man, Viper, the Electrocutioner and now someone who was stealing Adrenal glands to make a cure for fear. And they were simply the few he could name off the top of his head.

But he had never, ever, had a crime were the weapon left no trace and disappeared into thin air.

It was something new and exciting… as well as confusing.

"Knock, knock," came a cheerful call from the door to his office.

He looked up and saw Mist leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as he stared. "I thought the police banned you from coming here?"

"Not anymore," she grinned as she walked into his office carrying a bag of take out with her.

Edward raised and eyebrow. "May I ask what exactly changed their decision?"

"When I pointed out all the undeniable holes in their little scheme, that sort of thing," she smiled and grabbed a spare stool placing it on the other side of the table as she placed the take out in front of him. "I brought you food, my fave nerd of nerdiness."

Edward blinked. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You say that like I don't always feed you junk food, Edward. I'm ashamed."

Edward simply stared at her before he placed his file away and slipped it to the side. "What did you bring?"

"Take out."

He gave her a deadbeat look. "What kind of take out?"

"Chineese… I think, not sure. Just knew it had what you liked and don't worry," she giggled as she placed a tin tray in front of him and passed him a plastic knife and folk. "I asked for no onions. Couldn't have you dissecting your meal and letting it go cold again now could I?"

Edward smiled and began to dig into his take out as Mist sat eating hers. It was an odd set up, but at least she could come and visit him now.

"Why are you hear?"

"Just wanted to chat with you," Mist shrugged. "We haven't talked in ages, not since… well, ya know."

Edward nodded solemnly before he looked back at her. "How's Enigma doing?"

Mist smiled and chewed her food. "She's doing okay, the Doctors said she should be able to come out this week, maybe even tomorrow. She misses you though."

Edward smiled at that before he glanced at the case file of the three thugs.

Mist followed his gase and raised an eyebrow. "New case?"

"Kinda," he said before sighing. "Three thugs, all dead, all look like they've been cut to pieces by broken glass, except there was no broken glass in the alley or in any of the wounds, what killed them?"

Mist frowned. "That is a very morbid riddle."

"It's not a riddle," Edward mumbled as he pointed at the case file. "It's the case. I don't understand how a weapon can simply disappear into thin air."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Mist trailed off before she smirked. "Great work for a headline though," she looked up at him and grinned before she held her hands up as if she was placing the headline up in mid air. "Thugs killed by ghost blades!"

"Please don't."

"Why, it would work perfectly and I am an investigative reporter."

"An investigative reporter who's already had a few brushes with the GCPD," Edward pointed out, "Do you really want to risk another one?"

"Ah you're right," she sighed and fiddled with her fork. "Of course… it wouldn't be so bad if say.. it wasn't me who handed in the report…"

"No."

"Oh come on Edward, cut me some slack!"

Edward shook his head. "I can not go giving out information, besides, if the news was smart enough they'd figured it out themselves."

"Figured what out?"

"Well, obviously this," he gestured to the file again. "I don't understand it."

"I told you, it's a riddle or at least it sounds like one."

"I only like riddles I can answer."

Mist smirked. "Uh huh and how that work out with Bullock?"

Edward grimaced before smirking with her. "Not well."

The two shared a laugh before they began to eat their meal in silence.

* * *

Jonathan stumbled into the barn and slammed the door shut before he fell to the floor taking in deep breaths.

"Jonnythan?" Luna and Lucifer ran over to him. The two of them had been playing in the barn after Jonathan had gone to see if his dad was okay.

Jonathan simply stared into space as sat there with his arms wrapped firmly around himself.

"Jonnythan?" Luna questioned again as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My Dad," Jonathan whispered. "He… he's not safe, I… you two need to stay away from him okay?"

"What about you?" Lucifer questioned as he stared him with concern.

"I can handle him," Jonathan muttered before he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked back at the brother and sister. "But you two need to stay in here okay? Until I think it's safe…" he trailed off and sighed. "Any way… how's your powers coming along?"

Luna grinned flexed her fingers out towards the shadows and they slowly curled towards her before they wrapped around her arm and fingers curling up to her shoulder as they slid into a slight point at the end of her hand and turned into a solid form.

Jonathan smiled. "Wow," he whispered before slowly touched the shadow. "I never thought… I never thought any of this was possible. It's amazing!" he turned to look at the brother and sister. "You're both amazing."

They smiled at him before there was a pound bang as the barn door swung open and Jonathan's father stood in the door way. "There's a little bit left for Luna," he whispered as he held the needle.

Jonathan's eyes widened. After what he'd just gone through… he couldn't let his Dad do the same to Luna.

"No Dad… no don't! Leave her alone, she doesn't need it!"

His Dad was surprisingly quick and he caught Luna's arm, plunging the needle in before he stepped back and watched as the girl cried.

"Luna, it's okay, what ever you're seeing it's not real!" Jonathan shouted as he held her tightly in his arms.

Luna looked up at him confused. "No, it just hurts, the needle hurt."

"What… you mean… you don't see anything?"

"No…" Luna frowned. "Should I?"

Jonathan shook his head before he turned to glare at his father. "What were you thinking, they're just kids!"

Jonathan's father grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the barn towards the house. "It's time for your second dose," his father assured him as they walked up to the house, it was already dark outside, Jonathan looked back to see Luna and lucifer standing at the doorway staring out at him as he was dragged back into the house.

Luna and Lucifer stood watching as the door opened and closed before the lights came on in the kitchen.

Suddenly Lui grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her inside. "There's somebody here," he whispered. "Someone new, I heard them…. they're here to stop Jonathan's dad."

Luna's eyes widened. "We have to warn them!"

"Wait!" Lucifer cried and held his sister back. "They're policemen."

They suddenly both heard a commotion outside and they stood at the barn door sating out as they watched Jonathan being pulled down towards the scarecrow they'd made only the other day.

Jonathan seemed to be arguing with his father about something and then they saw the two policemen coming towards Jonathan and his dad.

"AHHH! AHHHH!"

Luna and Lucifer snapped their heads to the side as they heard Jonathan scream, they ran out to help but both stopped as shots were fired and they watched as Jonathan's Dad fell to the floor after being shot multiple times.

One of the policemen went down to check on Jonathan before he suddenly turned to his partner. "Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!"

Luna and Lucifer blinked before they quickly came running towards Jonathan but they both stopped when the policeman who was with him turned and stared directly at them.

"Who are you?" he questioned as he stared, still trying to stop Jonathan from moving.

They didn't reply, instead Luna pulled a shadow from a tree and wrapped it around the two of them and then they were on the main road to the house.

The two of them ran down the road and quickly hid as an ambulance went racing up the road towards the house followed by police cars, the lights flashing blue and red, as their sirens went crazy disturbing the night's silence.

The brother and sister continued to run down the road until they found themselves in Gotham.

Lucifer cried out in pain and clutched his head as they reached crowds of people.

"Lui, it's okay, just focus on one person, remember like Jonnythan said!"

Lui nodded his head and closed his eyes before focusing on his sister's thoughts since they were the safest.

They ran down a street quickly before hiding behind a dumpster near the church.

"There you two are!"

They screamed and backed away as their parents came towards them.

Luna swallowed and quickly began to push Lui away. "Run Lui! Run, go I can hold them off, run and find Jonnythan!"

Lui nodded and began to run down the alley but he stopped when he heard his sister's thoughts of fear and pain before he hear her cry out as she landed on the floor, her lip was bleeding as she stared up at her parents in fear.

"Luna…" Lui whispered before he narrowed his eyes and glared at his parents. "No!" he shouted and ran down the alley towards them, his eyes glowed purple as he reached his parents. "Leave my sister alone!" he yelled sending out a psychic shockwave through the street, causing glass to shatter and his parents screamed in pain and agony before they fell to the floor unconscious.

Luna slowly got to her feet and stared at her brother before they looked at the broken glass surrounding them and they could hear car alarms going off in the distance.

Lui looked frightened at what he'd just done and he ran to his sister before he hugged her crying. "Luna what did I do? What did I do?"

"It's okay Lui," she whispered before she glanced at her parents and frowned. "We need to leave before they wake up."

"But what if they find us again?" he whispered as he stared up at her. "What if they find us again? They'll hurt us."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "No one will ever hurt us again, Lui," she whispered as she made the shadows curl around her fingers. "No one will ever hurt us again."

* * *

"I heard they caught the phobia killer," Mist pipped up as she entered Edward's office and stood next to him as he pondered over the very file he had been pondering over when she first came in.

"Yeah… apparently the phobia killer is dead but his son got a massive dose of the toxin he created."

"So much for a cure of fear huh?" Mist piped up before frowned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is the boy going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I believe Detective Gordon is going to check up on him."

"What's the boy's name?" Mist asked.

"Jonathan Crane," Edward sighed and sat up turning to her. "He's only fifteen, Mist."

"We were only fifteen too Edward," Mist mumbled. "Didn't exactly stop our parents did it?"

Edward shuddered before he looked back at the file. "No… no it didn't."

* * *

Detective Gordon stood watching Jonathan as the boy lay in the hospital bed struggling to get free.

Suddenly the Doctor came up next to him and stared into the room with Jonathan in it.

"The boy received a massive dose of condensed hormones. Cortosole adrenalin and another compound we're still trying to identify. Combination nearly killed him."

Gordon turned to him and frowned. "But he's going to live."

"Yes…" the Doctor hesitated before carrying on. "But we ran a cat scan in order to determine if he'd suffered any brain damage.. the results.. we've never seen anything like them before."

Jim frowned again and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

Little did either of them know, Luna and Lucifer were sitting in the shadows listening.

"The hormones themselves have longed since warn off but the effects… they seem to be lingering."

"What are you saying, that he's still in fear?"

"Well not just fear," the Doctor sighed. "Jonathan's brain activity show he's in a constant state of intense terror."

"How long until this goes away?"

"That's the thing Detective… we can't be certain it ever will," the Doctor took a step forward. "Imagine the thing you fear most in the world, imagine that's all you see… every waking hour."

He walked off and the Detective stayed and watched as Jonathan began to scream about a scarecrow.

Little did he know but Luna and Lucifer listened knowing all too well that if they had not made the scarecrow… then Jonathan would be safe.

Little did anyone know that if they hadn't made the scarecrow, Gotham would of been a lot safer.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah guys we have reached it, the part were Jonny gets toxined but don't worry this is not the end of this story, far from it! :D Oh and what did you think of Mist? Wanna learn more about her read my other Gotham story 'Ankh' and all shall be reviled. What's Luna and Lucifer going to do? They're on their own and Jonathan's in a fear induced coma I guess... well tune in next time to find out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Town

Broken Town.

* * *

"It's not fair!"

Lucifer winced as his sister broke another object by flinging it across the room using her shadows as she stormed angrily around the warehouse near the docks.

"Why did it have to be Jonny!" she screamed as she flung another crate across the room.

"I don't know Luna," he whispered before he looked around what remained of their new home. "But we aren't going to help him like this."

"What can we do?" Luna questioned him. "Our powers can only hurt people as well as hurt ourselves, they can't save him!"

Lucifer looked away before he wondered to the entrance, picking up his new backpack along the way. "I know… but it looks like we need to find a new place to live now… so… come on," he shrugged and wondered outside, pulling his hood up along the way as they he began to wonder out into the docks.

Luna quickly followed him, grabbing her own bag as she ran out into the ship yard and caught up with him.

"Don't run off like that, Lui, we gotta stick together if we want to survive out here, you know that."

"Then don't loose me."

Luna narrowed her eyes before she flicked a shadow at him and he yelped. "I'm the oldest, I'm in charge."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Well, well…"

They froze and turned to see three men staring down at them. "Look what we have here, a couple of stowaways. Now.. what are we going to do about you?"

"Run Lui!" shouted Luna as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the other direction.

"Get them!"

They ran through the crates dodging any of the men and hiding when they could until they came to a dead end.

They span around and watched as one of the men came stalking towards them.

"Guys they're over here!" he turned back to them and smirked. "Why don't we give you a proper Gotham welcome."

"We.. we're from Gotham," Luna whispered as she held Lui close to her.

"Well… we'll just do it anyway."

He smirked and pulled out a knife but before he could use it, a figure jumped down and poked her fingers into his eyes, blinding him before she turned to Luna and Lucifer, her wild brown hair blowing in the wind as he wide cat like eyes took in their appearance.

"Well don't just stand there kids, climbe!" she shouted as she rushed over to the crate and began to clime it.

"We can't reach," Luna complained.

The girl rolled her eyes and jumped down before she helped Lui up first and only just managed to help Luna up before the men came running down the alley, jumping over their fallen comrade who was still screaming about his eyes.

The girl climbed up her self before she turned to Luna and Lucifer. "Follow me, this way!"

They ran following her across the crates before they jumped down and ran into the streets, hiding in a nearby alley.

"You're lucky I caught you," the girl muttered as she turned to the brother and sister. "kids your age don't last long on the streets."

"Thank you," Luna whispered as she still held Lui who was quivering in her arms.

The girl nodded her head before she frowned and tilted it slightly. "I haven't seen you two around before… you guys new out here?"

"Yeah…. yeah we are."

"That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Why you almost got yourself killed. No kids stay in the docks."

Luna frowned. "Then why were you there?"

"I was curious," the girl shrugged before she smiled at them and it seemed genuin. "Selina Kyle," she said extending her hand to them. "People call me Cat."

Luna cautiously took it and shook it lightly. "Luna Fright," she pulled Lui away from her bit. "This is my brother, Lucifer Fright."

Selina blinked before she nodded her head.

"Call me Lui," the little boy whispered as he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"No problem," Selina smiled before she pocketed her hands. "So… what you two doing out here?"

"Our mommy and daddy didn't want us so Jonnythan took us in but his dad hurt him and now he's in a fear induced coma."

Selina blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Jonathan? You talking about that Crane kid?"

"You know Jonny?"

"Not personally, seen him around though, he liked to hang out with the street kids, said he didn't belong at school or he didn't fit in, something like that. I heard what happened to him, I'm sorry."

"We just hope he gets better," Lui whispered as he stared up at Selina before he shivered.

"You guys got anywhere to live?" asked Selina and the two shook their heads in response. "Come on then," she beckoned them to follow her. "I know somewhere you can stay, you'll like it there trust me."

The two followed her through the streets, keeping their hoods close as they dodged people and traffic, running towards an unknown destination.

* * *

The various chemicals and files that littered the forensic lab who thrown around the room, the chemicals almost at their last drops and the files looked like they'd been read until the ink would come off them.

Edward stood pacing as he thought over everything he'd read and experimented on. "What's nowhere but everywhere, except where something is?" he muttered to himself.

"Nothing," Mist answered as she stepped into the room. "Though I might have something for you," she said smiling as she stood to the side to show a young girl with long tussled red hair and a green and black raggedy jumper, she stood staring at Edward, tilting her head to the side as if she was examining him through a microscope.

"Ed, this is Ivy. Ivy, Ed," Mist introduced. "She might have something on the case you've been rattling your brain about for a week now."

Edward turned to Ivy and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something?"

Ivy bit her lip before she turned to Mist and held her hand out to her. "Twenty bucks."

"I'll give you your twenty when you give the information."

"But… that's not how this works, you know that."

"Mist just pay her, please," Edward interjected with a sigh.

Mist huffed and pulled out her twenty and handed it to her. "There goes my lunch money."

"Well, Ivy, what do you know?"

"There were two kids down the alley when those men were attacked," Ivy explained with a shrug. "One was that Crane kid," Mist and Edward exchanged glances. "The other I don't know who she was… but he called her Luna. The thugs came and attacked him she used the shadows and shattered them before impaling them in the thugs… then the shadows just melted back into the walls."

Edward frowned. "That's impossible."

"That's what I saw," Ivy grit as she glared at him. "Do you think I'm not telling the truth, do you think that I'm lying? Do you think I'm a liar?"

Edward blinked at the sudden burst of questions. "What? N- no, no I don't that's not what I'm saying-."

"Then what are you saying? That I made it all up?"

"What? No, no of course not!" Edward panicked, he actually felt slightly imitated by the young girl.

Ivy smiled brightly at him before she turned to Mist. "He's cute and adorable, I can see why you like him."

He blinked, once and then twice at the sudden switch in character.

"Yes Ivy he is, now thanks, I'll go and take you back to your place," Mist muttered as she guided the girl out, mouthing 'I hope that helped' to Edward before she left a very confused forensic scientist in his lab.

* * *

Luna and Lucifer had finally reached their destination along with Cat who guided them inside the old building.

Once they were inside they could hear music and there were hundreds of street kids all just hanging out, chatting and playing music while others, some of the older ones, lay on the sofas together.

Lucifer gripped his head and gritted his teeth and Luna was by his side and holding his arms as Cat turned and frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah… he just doesn't deal well with a lot of noise, don't worry, he'll get used to it in a minuet," Luna assured as she guided Lui through the crowds of kids as Selina guided them to the back of the building.

"What is this place?" asked Lui as he stared at the kids and the things.

"It's called the Flea," Selina shrugged and turned back to them. "It's like a mall for street kids but without all the really bad music, ya know what I mean?"

Luna nodded and smiled. "What do you do here?"

"You shop."

"But I don't have any money."

"Ha, listen kid, that doesn't matter. We need something we come here, that's how this place rolls ya know? So here…" she gestured to a young blond who stood smiling at them, showing a gap between her two front teeth and she had a pretty bow in her hair making her stand out from the rest of the kids. "This is were you can get some new clothes, I don't know if we have any your size but, I'm sure Alice can patch something up for you," Selina smiled before she wondered off leaving Luna and Lucifer with the smiling girl known simply as Alice.

Luna looked Alice over and saw she was wearing a short light blue skirt and had a apron on that once had been white but now it was a dirty grey with needles and pins sticking out of it, threads hung from the pockets and she had a tape measure with her. She was wearing a white shirt with red patches on the sleeves and a small necklace of a heart with a blue band as the chain around her neck. She also had a brown leather belt wrapped around her white shirt which held bottles and more needles and threads as well as a book attached to it too by a piece of blue ribbon.

Lucifer tilted his head to the side to try and read what the book was called. "Alice in… Wonderland?" he questioned as he read the words.

Alice grinned at them. "I simply love the book!" she cried catching the two off guard. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you! Any way, what do you need?"

Luna blinked and quickly tried to regain her normal look. Alice was not like any of the kids here, that was probably why they'd pushed her to the back and put her in charge to the clothes. "Umm," she hesitated before swallowing. "We need some new clothes… ours are… raggedy and worn… some parts even have holes…."

"Oh!" Alice frowned and shook her head. "That will never do, come on, come on," she cried as she grabbed their hands and pulled them inside taking their bags and placing them on the floor before she quickly pulled off their coats and hung placed them in a pile of things that needed to be patched up.

Luna and Lucifer shrank back when Alice turned to them, they had nothing to hide what they looked like.

Alice didn't even seem to be bothered, instead she pulled out her tape measure, stuck a pencil behind her ear and began to take measurements of the two.

"You're not… scared of us?" Lucifer whispered as he frowned.

Alice span around and shook her head. "No, why would I be? I've seen a lot of strange things and a lot of strange people, also I am slightly strange myself, why would I find you strange? I mean just last week we had a boy come in with scaly skin."

"Really?"

"Uh huh! And even that didn't freak me out!" Alice cried before she took Luna's hand and guided her to the mirror.

Luna shrieked when she saw herself and backed away a little.

Alice laughed lightly and held her hand. "You're beautiful," she whispered as she pointed to the mirror. "You're stunning and beautiful and unique!"

Luna tilted her head to the sighed and frowned. "I… am?"

Alice nodded her head viggerlously ."Yes, yes you are!"

Luna titled her head to the side. "I… never thought that I was…"

Alice smiled. "Well you are," she reached her hand out and took Lucifer's hand and pulled him in front of the mirror. "You both are and when I'm done and done, you'll know it too."

* * *

Edward paced back and forth with a frown. "It makes perfect sense," he muttered before frowning. "But then it doesn't make sense and it's impossible."

He turned and looked over the images once again of the thugs.

They looked like someone really had put them through a blender and then the blades had simply…

"Melted away," he muttered before he scanned the files once again before he held up a picture and stared at it. "Maybe… maybe that really did happen…"

* * *

The music in the flea drifted through the curtains of the clothes and fabrics and it filled the small curtained area.

Luna and Lucifer stared into the mirror with a confused looks on their faces.

They didn't recognise themselves.

Alice had tidied them up and brushed Luna's hair and Lui's as well as cleaned them and gave them food to eat.

She'd also managed to find them new clothes and cleaned the old ones that they could still wear as well as pack them some spares in their back packs.

"There you go! All better! Oh frabjous day!" Alice cried before she gave Luna a hug and smiled. "You look brilliant!"

Luna looked down at her long black coat with red trimmings, a new red skirt and red boots as well as a black blouse with red trimming it too and she wore a black cross.

Luna smiled, showing some of her pointed teeth and that one had fallen out not too long ago. "I look…"

"Beautiful!" Lucifer cried as he hugged his sister before he stared up at her. "Luna you look beautiful!"

Luna looked down at her brother and pushed the hood from his face and she smiled. "You look beautiful too!"

Lucifer looked down at his clothes, another long black coat, but this one had purple trim on it as well as black trousers and black trainers with purple lace, as well as a purple t-shirt with a black cross.

"Do you think so?"

"Well, I'd more go with handsome but hey," Selina smiled and chewed an apple. "Don't listen to me, what do I know about looks right?"

"I told you, Cat," Alice said shaking her head. "The way I could dress you I'd have boys falling at your feet!"

Selina grimaced and took another bite of her apple. "Pass. I have enough trouble with cops chasing me, don't need boys too."

Luna and Lucifer giggled before she looked over at Selina and smiled.

Selina smiled back before she pulled out two paper bags and tossed it to Luna and Lucifer. "Here, I got you some food, you two can use that for a while, but if you ever need anything just come here, they've saved me a couple of times. Maybe they could save you."

"Save me," Luna whispered before grabbing Lucifer's hand. "Come on, Lui!"

"Where are we going?" Lui shouted as they ran through the flea to the outside world.

"To the hospital!"

"Why?"

"We can save him!"

Lucifer frowned and tilted his head to the side as they ran through the streets. "Who?"

"Jonathan, Lui!" Luna shouted as they ran. "We can save Jonathan!"

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Next chapter! WAHOO! Hope you guys like this one and do not worry all shall be ****reviled! :D How will Luna do it we shall see! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Saved by shadows

Saved by shadows.

* * *

Luna and Lucifer raced up the steps towards the ward that was holding Jonathan.

Luna was quicker then her brother, who was trying to get a grip on which voice he should listen to and who's he should try and avoid.

"Doctor!" Luna shouted as she ran up to the man she had seen talking about Jonathan before.

"Luna," the doctor frowned when he saw Lucifer running up behind her. "I never knew you had a brother…"

"I can save Jonnythan!" Luna cried as she grabbed the doctor's hand. "I can save him!"

"What do you mean?"

"My blood," Luna explained. "The yellow stuff didn't work on me, Doctor Crane said it was because of my blood, he said it wouldn't activate the hallucinations."

The Doctor's eyes widened before he quickly stood up. "Luna that… may work but.. it depends what your blood type is."

"Well… it's black blood, the colour is black," she paused before taping her finger and frowning. "I don't think Jonnythan's bloods black."

"No, no," the Doctor laughed shaking his head. "I didn't mean that. But… I guess we could give it a go, this way come on," he beckoned the children to follow and they did until they walked past Jonathan's room. Lui insisted that he stayed also pointing out that he didn't like needles.

The Doctor and Luna left Lui with Jonathan, who was actually asleep for once and Luna sat down on one of the grey plastic chair, rolling her sleeve up to show her skin.

The Doctor prepped the needle before he plunged it into Luna's skin, she winced slightly and a few tears ran down her face before the Doctor took it out and placed a small plaster on the wound.

"I'll get this down to blood works, we'll get it sorted out right now, I promise you, he'll be awake by the end of the day."

Luna smiled and stared at him. "You're sure?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "I take it you'd like to stay here, correct?"

"Yes, please. Yes I would love to!"

The Doctor nodded and smiled before directing Luna to the waiting room were Lucifer was already sitting and smiling at her with hopeful eyes.

"They say they can do it and fix Jonathan he'll be cured!"

Lui's eyes widened and he smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, Lui! Yeah we do!" cried Luna and she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Edward smiled and looked past everyone staring intently at Kristen Kringle. Should he go and speak to her? Tell her how he really felt?

Edward smiled and went to walk forward when suddenly Mist was standing in front of him.

"Mist?" Edward blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if you've made any progress in ghost blades case."

"Umm… no, no I haven't…"

"Oh come on, I gave you more information then what you actually needed to solve it."

Edward frowned and shook his head. "It's not that Mist, I have to prove it."

Mist rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, well see ya Edward, got a job to do and stuff."

* * *

Luna was pacing up and down a deep frown was set on her face.

"Luna, he'll be okay," Lui whispered as he stared up at his sister. "I know Jonny will be okay."

"But it's been hours Lui!" Luna cried as she turned to face him. "Hours. What if he isn't okay… what if something goes wrong and it makes him worse, way if-,"

"Luna, Lui, there's someone who'd like to see you," the Doctor said smiling at them both.

Luna and Lucifer looked at each other before they got to their feet and wondered into Jonathan's room to find him sitting up and staring at them before he smiled that smile they'd missed so much.

"Jonnythan!" Luna shouted as she came running over to him, climbing onto the bed with Lui not far behind her.

They both gave Jonathan their best bone crushing hugs and he laughed before he hugged back and then he stared at them both and smiled.

"I've missed you two," he whispered as he ran a hand through Luna's hair and placed a hand on Lui's shoulder. "It's good to see you both and know you're okay…" he trailed off and frowned. "Where's my Dad?"

Luna and Lui frowned before looking away and that was all Jonathan needed to know what had happened.

"Oh," he whispered before biting his lip and letting tears fall down his face before he wiped them away and began to get out of bed.

"Jonny you can't leave!"

"Yes I can," Jonathan whispered as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his folded clothes. He couldn't believe they were still here. "I can leave and I will."

"No," Luna shook her head. "You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Luna I'll be fine!" Jonathan snapped before he frowned and shook his head. "I'm… sorry I didn't mean to snap like that."

_Yes you did, Jonny boy! You and I both knew that you did and we both know you've been awake longer then what the nurses and doctors think you have… you almost snapped out of the fear coma instantly._

Jonathan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair at the voice that seemed to be laughing right next to his ear.

He'd heard it a few moments after he snapped out of the coma but he'd kept silent and waited until he thought it would be a good idea to let the nurses and doctors know he was okay.

He quickly pulled his clothes on before he glanced at Luna and Lucifer. "How have you two been?"

"Stealing," Luna answered honestly before she frowned. "It was the only thing we could do and it was easy for us."

Jonathan frowned and shook his head. How long had he been out? He needed to get his father's research and look through it, he needed to try and understand what drove him to think he could cure fear.

_But we both know you can't cure fear, you have to embrace it don't you Jonny? Why don't we teach Gotham to embrace fear too?_

"Shut up," Jonathan hissed under his breath before he looked at Lui and saw him frowning.

Could Lui hear the voice too? Jonathan hoped he couldn't. He prayed he couldn't hear the voice.

He picked his coat up and frowned when he saw a sleeve had ripped, great because that's just what he needed.

Lui and Luna grinned at each other at the sight of the ripped coat, Lui fumbling through his bag to get to what he wanted.

Jonathan saw their smiles and raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you two up to?" he questioned before Lui pulled out a brown package tied with red orange string.

"We saw it, in a shop window and no one was buying it so…we took it, for you," Luna explained with a shrug like it was the most normal and common thing to do.

Jonathan felt his eyebrow raise further at her confession. Seems the brother and sister had been on the streets for a while if they were thinking like this.

He took the package and began to open it before his eyes widened and he turned to the his only two friends in the wide world and he smiled. "It's perfect," he whispered before stood and pulled the long brown leather, very much like Luna's and Lui's in style except the material was leather and it didn't have a hood.

He pulled it on and looked over at them smiling. "Lets go."

They wondered out of his hospital room only to be stopped by the doctor.

"Jonathan, I can't let you go," the Doctor said with a frown. "I've called the police they'll be hear to talk to you.

_Uhg… do we have to? Why don't you tell this guy were to stick it? Huh Jonny?_

Jonathan actually agreed with the voice and he narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. "Then call them back and tell them not to bother, I'm coming to them to collect my father's belongings."

"I can not let you just go out of there, you've been through a traumatic experience.

_No kidding, Sherlock. Who does this guy think he is, our councillor or something? Speaking of, if you are now listing to me, you might need one._

Jonathan clenched his fists at the voices taunts before he pushed past the Doctor and Luna and Lucifer followed. "Believe me Doctor, I shall be fine."

He left the hospital with his two companions flanking him as he walked to the GCPD all the while the annoying voice would constantly pipe up and tease him more and more.

He just wanted it to go away, it was saying things that weren't right, that were morally wrong on so many levels.

He kept glancing at Lui watching as the boy's face would fall deeper into a frown every time the voice spoke to him. Obviously he could hear it.

Not what Jonathan needed right now.

As they walked up the steps into the GCPD, Luna and Lucifer got closer to him and looked down at them and gave them a comforting smile. "You two will be safe with me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

They smiled and nodded back to him before Jonathan smiled and stood up, walking into the GCPD.

As he entered the main part of the department, two Detectives came over to him and instantly Luna and Lui both hid behind him.

"Jonathan Crane," one that was clean shaven and looked slightly younger spoke up as he held his hand out for Jonathan to shake. "It's good to see you're okay."

Luna and Lucifer peeked around Jonathan and recognised the two Detectives standing in front of them as the people who killed Jonathan's Dad but saved Jonathan.

"Thank you… umm?"

"Detective James Gordon. Myself and my partner here, Detective Bullock," the gruffer policeman gave him a nod. "Were first on the scene and we got you to the hospital."

Jonathan smiled. "Well, from what I have heard I owe you my life," he smiled and looked at Bullock and nodded. "Thank you, for saving me." _And for killing our Dad. _the voice added in privacy of Jonathan's own mind.

"From what I heard the Doctors said you'd still be in the coma."

"Yes well… I had some help with that," Jonathan smiled and Luna pocked her head around him, with Lucifer doing the same thing.

"Who's your little friends?" asked Bullock as he stared at Luna and Lui.

"Well, they are just that Detective, they're my little friends," Jonathan smirked before he pulled the two to the front. "Luna and Lui Fright. My two only friends."

"It's very mice to meet you," Gordon spoke with a smile of kindness. "And it's good that they have someone big to look after them."

Jonathan smiled. "Yes… and it's good to have someone small to look after me."

_Okay, Jonny can we skip the pleasantries please! Lets get to the point of why we are here!_

Jonathan rolled his eyes at the voice before he smiled polightly at the two Detectives. "I was wondering if I would be aloud to collect my fathers belongings… I know he was a bad person after what has done but.. he's still my father."

Luna and Lucifer glanced at each other in concern. Something was off with Jonathan, something was very off.

Lucifer glanced up at him as the voice sounded again and he frowned.

The voice didn't sound like a very nice person, he sounded mean and cruel.

He sounded like he was trying to take Jonathan over and he then would start talking about fear and Gotham.

"Of course," Detective Gordon nodded and smiled. "Umm, follow me this way and I'll take you to our evidence department. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with a very… unique individual."

_I wonder what he fears, say Jonny, shall we find out?_

"Oh will you please be quiet," Jonathan hissed under his breath again as he followed the Detective, Luna and Lucifer not far behind him. "Who exactly will I have to deal with?" he questioned the Detective.

Gordon opened the door and led him inside. "His name is Edward Nygma," Gordon sighed and shook his head as he rounded the corner and there stood a very tall lanky man with horn rimmed glasses, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"Detective!" he spoke cheerfuly.

_A little too cheery. He's forcing that smile and that grin, look at his eyes Jonny, he ain't smiling for real._

"Ed," the Detective spoke. "Could you take Jonathan to pick up his father's belongings. They'll be under Gerald Crane."

"Of course Detective, I'd be happy to," Edward smiled as he turned and looked at Jonathan fully.

_He seems like an interesting one. Lets strike a conversation with him when the Detective leaves._

Jim nodded before he placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder whispered to him. "By the way, he asks riddles."

_Riddles? Who does guy think he is? A freakin Riddler or something? Wonder what that makes us?_

_**Disturbed, **_ Jonathan answered back.

_Ha, good one Jonny, nah I was more thinking… oh I got it! Remember what all those bullies used to call us? Well I sure do. Like kicking a scarecrow, pft! How'd they even know what it's like to kick a scarecrow? Surly they must know if they can compare us to one!_

_**I never really gave it much thought.**_

_Yeah well you don't give anything much thought do you?_

Jonathan decided that comment didn't deserve to be responded to.

He looked at the Detective and nodded in understanding and just like that, Gordon left. Leaving the Scarecrow and Riddler in the evidence lock up, staring at each other in silence.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh. So, what's going to happen next I wonder? Any way, thank you so much to those who have faved, ****reviewed and those who are following this story, it means a lot! Please continue to read and comment, please, please, please! I love reading your reviews! :D**

**Hope you like this chapter, next one shall be done soon hopefully and my Ankh story will also be continuing soon as well! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Riddles and Phobia

Riddles and Phobia.

* * *

Edward and Jonathan stood staring at each other, both were silent and simply stared. Neither making a move to speak or even walk.

Luna and Lucifer could feel the tension and they looked at the two people staring at each other.

"What belongs to you but others use it more then you do?" Edward piped up suddenly a smirk sliding across his face.

Jonathan blinked in confusion before he frowned at the question. He'd heard this one before.

"Your name," he answered and watched with some delight as the smirk left Edward's smug face.

"Correct," he stated rather bregudgingly before a smile split his face again. "And yours is?"

"Jonathan Crane. I know who you are, Detective Gordon told me."

Edward nodded in understanding before directed him further into the corridors of files and boxes and Jonathan slowly began to follow him with Luna and Lucifer behind him staring at Edward intently. They'd never met or seen such a strange individual.

_Jonny, ask him what he fears!_

_**Why?**_

_Why not?! Do you even have to ask that question? He's practically every insecurity incarnate!_

"How long have you worked here?" Jonathan questioned as he kept his eyes ahead, Edward doing the same.

_Seriously?! That's the question you ask out of all of them?!_

_**Hang on.**_

"A few years. Working in the forensic department is like solving one big puzzle," Edward grinned as they turned a corner and continued walking.

"So… have you ever come across a puzzle you can't solve?"

"No…" Edward trailed off and frowned slightly at the boys questioning manner.

"So… do you fear that you may come across a puzzle you can't solve?"

"I take hold of you at the worse of times, I keep you safe, I keep you fine but I am never wanted. What am I?"

Jonathan didn't miss a beat or maybe it was the voice.

"Fear."

"Yes, begs a question as to why you are so intrigued by my fears?" Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought it was your father that was the monster that enjoyed torturing people with fear."

Jonathan blinked. He didn't see that sort of strength inside of Edward.

_He's getting more interesting by the minute. Was it just me or was he more angry when he mentioned our father?_

"Do you not like my father? Did he hurt someone close to you?" Jonathan questioned.

"No," Edward hissed. "I just don't see why he even though he could fix fear response, you can't."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side and frowned. "You were okay with me until I mentioned my father. You're not angry at him for what he's done… you're angry at him because he tried to save me, he hurt me by trying to save me and that makes you angry… but why?" Jonathan paused and tilted his head to the side and noticed how Edward's jaw had become clenched as he glared him. "Could it be that your father hurt you? Could it be that your father hurt you only because he wanted to hurt you and you're jealous of me because my father hurt me by accident when he was actually only trying to save me."

Edward glared before a smile spread across his face. "Well done," he hissed. "You figured out the one riddle no one has been able to solve. I am actually…. generally impressed," Edward said with a smile twitching into a real one. "I take it you study psychology?"

"I major in it," Jonathan shrugged before he frowned at Edward's stare. "What?"

"Now I am impressed," Edward smiled and pulled a box from one of the shelves.

"Well, surly you majored when you were young for you to be working here and be as young as you are," Jonathan explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I did," Edward smiled and turned to him. "But it is rare that I ever meet someone who can do the same. Speaking of… it's rare that you ever see one person with nightmare or midnight syndrome, let alone two."

Jonathan froze and glanced at Luna and Lucifer who cast worrying glances up at him. "How.. do you..?"

"It's not hard to recognise the signs."

"Well," Jonathan smirked. "That's not all they can do."

Edward tilted his head to the side and raised a curious eyebrow. "Prey tell what else can they do?"

Jonathan smiled and turned to the brother and sister. "Show him."

Luna and Lucifer stared up at him in confusion, they thought Jonathan never wanted them to show their powers. Why did he suddenly want them to show them off now?

Luna shrugged to Lui and held her hand out to the shadows slowly pulling them towards herself.

Edward felt his eyes widen as the shadows came curling towards Luna's hand, before they began to run up her arm and curl into spirals.

Something in Edward's head clicked.

"You're the one who killed those thugs!"

Luna froze, Jonathan froze and it was the first time for the whole day he actually looked nervous.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Jonathan stuttered out, casting a quick glance to Luna who was looking up at him in concern.

"Someone saw you," Edward informed them. "They told me, you…" he pointed to Luna. "Controlled the shadows and turned them into shards of glass."

Luna slowly stepped over to Jonathan, clinging to his legs and staring with wide frightened eyes, the shadows began to curl and twitch as she became more uncomfortable.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!" Jonathan snapped as he glared slightly at Edward who shrank back slightly at Jonathan's raised voice. "She's only a little girl, she didn't know what she was doing! She can't control her powers fully, I'm trying to teach them."

"Them?" Edward frowned. "So the boy has powers too?"

"He's a telepath but.. wait.. why am I telling you this?" Jonathan threw his hands up and ran a hand through his hair. "I've only just met you and I'm telling you everything. You can't tell anyone, please! They don't understand what they're doing, it's not their fault!"

Edward stared in slight shock. It was the first time he'd seen Jonathan lose his cool since they met.

"I… she killed people," Edward stated.

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Jonathan shouted and he grabbed Edward's lapels ramming him against the shelves, glaring up at him. "I can't have you telling anyone! No one can know and she wouldn't do it if she could control them! She wouldn't kill people on purpose! It was an accident! Please, don't tell anyone!"

Edward blinked and stared at him before he held his hands up in defence. "No.. I won't tell anyone, I promise," he cast a glance to Luna who was staring up at him with wide unblinking eyes. "I won't tell a soul. I promise, they… she is only a child. But… it's not as bad as one of the lastest deaths."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Luna hasn't killed anyone else."

"No… it was mass brain haemorrhaging. Every blood vessel burst in their brains, I've never seen anything like it."

Jonathan blinked. "What were their names?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Lucifer," Jonathan hissed but it wasn't truly directed at the boy, it was directed at Edward. "Could you be a good friend and tell me exactly the names that Mister Nygma here doesn't want to give me?"

Lui blinked a few times before nodding and he closed his eyes focusing as hard as he could on Edward's voice.

It was hard to find the names, his mind was buzzing and it was like a maze to find all the information Lui was looking for and he froze when he saw the names.

"No…" he whispered as he snapped his eyes open with a scared look, little tears began to crawl down his face. "No I couldn't… I wouldn't…"

"Lui?" Jonathan whispered as he stared at him. "What is it?"

"Fright…" he cried as he gripped his head. "Tommy and Mary Fright!"

"Mummy and Daddy?" Luna whispered. "They… they're dead?"

"I killed them…" Lui whispered. "My powers killed them… the blast it… it.." he burst into tears and fell to his hands and knees. "I killed them!"

Luna stared at her brother. "You can do that?"

"What happened?" Jonathan questioned.

"Our parents found us… Lui stopped them…we thought they were unconscious. He broke glass and car alarms went off…" Luna trailed off and stared at her crying brother before she pulled him into a warm hug.

Lui was becoming hysterical.

Suddenly a pounding appeared in their heads and it gradually began to get worse.

Luna grabbed her head and stumbled back.

Jonathan and Edward were having difficulty standing.

"Lui," Jonathan grit out as he leaned against the shelves, grabbing his head in pain. "Lui stop… calm down."

They all fell to the floor holding their heads. "Lui!" Jonathan shouted. "We can't… take it, stop!"

Lui froze and looked up at them, the pounding stopped and they all got to their feet.

Edward stared before he glanced at Jonathan's glare and held his hands up. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Thank you," Jonathan whispered before he turned to the box and pulled out his father's coat, a small vile fell from inside a hidden pocket and landed on the desk.

Jonathan blinked as he stared at the yellow liquid, he cast a glance to Lui who was being comforted by his sister and he was obviously calming down and coming to terms with what he had done.

His eyes drifted back to the formular and he froze before he looked over at Edward who snatched it up and studied it. "I could make a cure with this!"

Jonathan snatched it from him and glared. "Except it's not yours," he pulled the two other viles from his dad's coat pocket and stuffed them in his own.

"I must admit, for a boy who's been through an experience like you have, you're very aggressive."

Jonathan casted him a cold look. "There is nothing left in this world for me to fear. Besides I'm an orphan," he shrugged and looked back at his dad's things. "I've got nothing to loose."

"Except them," Edward informed him as he pointed at Luna and Lucifer. "You need them, they're your friends."

"I suppose I should be grateful I have some, correct? Jonathan muttered.

Edward smiled and held his hand to Jonathan for a shake. "Would I be correct in assuming there is room on your friend's list for me?"

Jonathan smiled back at him and took his hand, shaking it. "Yes there is."

Edward grinned before he nodded to him. "Edward Nygma."

"Jonathan Crane," Jonathan replied.

_And I'm the Scarecrow! _the voice cried and Jonathan casted a glance to see Lui was staring at him with worry.

"You won't tell anyone about the viles?"

"I am no sooner broken then spoken."

"Hmm silence. I'm glad you can keep quiet."

"And I am glad you actually try to answer my riddles."

Jonathan smirked and then he heard footsteps as Detective Gordon entered the room he eyed the two of them.

It was only then that Jonathan realised they were still shaking hands and the two quickly let go.

"Ed," Gordon muttered as he looked the forensic up and down.

Edward smiled that all knowing smile of his before he began to walk off. "Detective," he said with a nod before he turned to Jonathan and smirked. "It was nice to meet you, come by the forensics sometime."

"I'll be sure to," Jonathan responded as he smiled back at him.

Edward grinned and walked out of the room leaving Jonathan and the Detective.

"You need a ride to the orphanage?" asked Gordon.

Jonathan shook his head and picked up the rest of his father's belongings. "No thank you, I can get where I'm planing to go on my own, thanks."

He walked out with Luna and Lucifer flanking him again.

Jonathan let a smirk cross his face as he hailed a taxi and the three climbed in, before it drove off into the hills far outside of Gotham, but not too far.

Lui and Luna recognised the root instantly and turned to Jonathan who smiled at them.

Once they reached their destination they climbed out of the taxi and Luna scared him away by using her shadows leaving the three of them in silence.

Jonathan smiled as he stared up at the old house, the police tape had long since been pulled down at the place looked a mess, nothing a few licks of paint and some nails couldn't fix.

Jonathan smirked as he stared up at the fermiluar Crane house.

"Home," he whispered before he walked inside, stopping half way to cast a small glance at the scarecrow he and Luna and Lui had made.

It's ominous gaze was still fixated on the house and Jonathan shook his head before he walked inside.

From the fields the scarecrow watched with empty black eyes, it's smile seemed to have changed a little in the weather and it now looked a lot more sinister then before.

With black lifeless eyes it watched the house of horrors, watching the group knowingly as they disappeared into the darkness.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: AH OH! What's going to happen next?**

**The reason Eddie and Jon met? Well all shall be reviled soon enough :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Deranged

Deranged.

* * *

Jonathan thumbed with the viles in his pockets and placed them on the table in front of him. They were exactly what he needed, he could use these to try and get inside his dad's head.

_Why can't we use them on someone else? _Scarecrow complained as Jonathan frowned at the mad voice request.

"Are you insane?" he hissed back.

_Slightly. But why are you so hesitant to use this stuff, it's awesome!_

"Dangerous. You mean it's dangerous. Plus, Edward knows I have them. If there was an attack don't you think he would work it out."

_You seriously think that guy would rat you out? He's grateful he has a friend, no matter how young or deranged he is._

"I'm not the deranged one," Jonathan bit out as he glanced over at the mirror and caught sight of a scarecrow standing just behind him. "That's you."

The scarecrow laughed and went round the other side of him and Jonathan watched him in the mirror.

_Hate to brake it to you but it's out of your control._

Jonathan gritted his teeth as pounding appeared in his head.

"Stop it!" he hissed but scarecrow laughed at him. "Stop it Scarecrow!"

"Who's Scarecrow?"

Jonathan froze and it seemed Scarecrow had too. He slowly turned to see Lui standing in the door way staring up at him in confusion and worry.

"No one," Jonathan whispered. "He's no one, Lui. No one you have to worry about any way."

Lui stood silent for a few seconds before he slowly walked away from the room heading to his and his sister's room.

Jonathan was silent and stared where the boy had been before he shook his head and turned back to his work.

He began to go threw the other box again, but he couldn't find it. He knew it father had written it, but it wasn't here, where was it? Where was it!?

He screamed and threw the box across the room.

Where was it?!

The stupid GCPD still had it!

"That forensic tech, no wonder he said he could make a cure!" Jonathan growled as he slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring at the work top.

Jonathan began to pace back and forth. He needed to find a way to get there or an excuse.

Jonathan got to his feet and wondered into the other room, where Luna and Lui sat playing with the shadows Luna was making.

"Jonny?" Luna questioned at the solemn look on his face.

Jonathan stared at them blankly for a few moments, it looked like he didn't recognised them.

"Jonathan?"

He blinked before he shook his head and sighed. "We need to go back to the GCPD."

"Back? We only just go home," Luna whispered as she stared up at him in confusion.

Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "Fine. You two stay here, I'll go. I don't need you anyway," he grumbled before he left, slamming the door on the way out.

It was a long walk back to Gotham, but he didn't care, his mind was focusing on one thing and one thing only.

When he eventually reached Gotham he wondered over to the GCPD, it was about dark and the night was setting in.

Suddenly a man stepped out in front of him and he blinked in surprise as he studied him for a moment.

Ginger hair was slicked to the side, he had a solemn look on his face, but Jonathan could see a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips.

There was something disturbing about him and the fact he wasn't looking away from Jonathan was also disturbing.

Jonathan continued to stare back at him as he slowly side stepped him, noticing that the boy was still watching him.

"Jerome, come on, this way. We have to get going!"

The ginger suddenly looked away and he lost his solemn look to one of sorrow, but there was just a hint of annoyance in his looks.

The boy, Jerome, took one last look at Jonathan before he sent him a sinister smile his way and then he turned and the smile was gone, turned into a trembling lip of sorrow.

Jonathan shook his head and turned around walking up to the precinct again noticing Edward wandering back to the forensic department, casting a small glare in a direction of a woman Gordon was with.

"Edward," Jonathan called as he wondered over to him.

Edward span around and smiled at him. "Jonathan, back so soon?"

"I would like to as you some questions," Jonathan shrugged as they walked towards the forensic department together.

"Oh? I thought you'd asked all your questions this morning."

"Ah, no I was wondering if you knew what had happened to my father's work?"

Edward frowned and turned to him before raising an eyebrow. "Umm maybe," he cast a quick glance at one of the shelves before turning his face back to Jonathan and frowned. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well, I was just wondering, simply because it is his life's work. I'd like to have it."

"I'm afraid I don't know where it is," Edward shrugged. "Sorry I can't help."

Jonathan felt his eye twitch before sighing. "Oh, okay…. well, I'll be going now."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

Jonathan smirked. "You do realise I am not at the orphanages."

Edward nodded. "I guessed since you're back here."

The boy smiled and nodded before he frowned slightly. "Who was that boy? Jerome I think it was…"

"Jerome? Oh you mean Jerome Veleska," Edward frowned. "Where did you meet him?"

"Just outside," Jonathan shrugged. "He was… strange."

"He's just found his mother brutally murdered," Edward grinned. "Hatchet to the face and chest. It was so fascinating. So much hate directed towards that woman."

"Should I be worried about how much you seem to be enjoying this?"

"There's no crime in being enthusiastic about your job."

"Depends what your job is."

Edward frowned before he forced a tight smile on his face. "Well, sorry about being happy in my job."

"No, no. It's fine."

They were silent for a few moments before Edward sighed and turned back to him. "So, do you want to go home now, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your dilemma."

Jonathan smirked as they left the lab. "Oh don't worry, it's fine. Not important," he turned back to him and smiled. "Though I may take you up on that offer of you taking me home."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

They wondered out of the GCPD, ignoring the stares they got from other police as they passed before getting in Edward's car.

It wasn't an expensive car but it was nice and comfortable, but old and had a well used feel to it.

Jonathan examined the leather as they drove, it was expensive and would of been a lot of money but now.. it was just old junk.

"How long have you I've in Gotham?" Jonathan suddenly questioned, still staring intently at the leather.

"Umm since I went to the university here."

Jonathan nodded but he sighed. "I've lived here all my life. Well, my house… I don't know if my house is considered to be in the city limits."

Edward smiled. "Well, I would consider you a Gothamite, you sound like one."

"Thanks? I think."

"It wasn't meant to be offensive," Edward quickly faltered. "I mean, I.. never, I never meant to offend you and I'm sorry if I have, that was not my intention."

Jonathan stared at Edward in confusion. "Why are you panicking? I'm fine…"

"You… are?"

"You sound surprised."

Edward sighed. "Most people… most people find me strange and… weird."

Jonathan laughed. "So you automatically go into panic mode? Interesting, oh take a left here."

Edward obligingly turned and then he came to a halt and starred.

"What?"

"You… came back here?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head. "I just thought you wouldn't come back here is all.. I mean… this is…"

"Where I met my worse fears head on?"

"Well… yes, there is that-."

"But this place also holds my fondest memories. I wouldn't leave."

Edward nodded before he sighed and opened the car door, stepping out and staring out at the old house, but his eyes drifted to a scarecrow.

"Did you make that?"

"Yes."

"Did you know, scarecrows were made to scare crows away from farmers fields but they usually ended up scaring everyone else. I remember one time an old woman died of a heart attack because she saw her own scarecrow in her back garden on halloween and thought it was a monster."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "You like trivia don't you."

Edward blinked before smiling. "I like knowing interesting facts."

"Not much use."

"No, they don't do much but… I like them. Also did you know that your little friend's condition it allows them to see in the dark."

Jonathan blinked before there was a loud bang from the other the house.

They both glanced at each other before they ran over to the house, Jonathan slammed the door open and ran into the main room to see Luna on the floor laughing while Lui was sitting on the floor rubbing his head, as he glared at his sister.

"What happened?" asked Jonathan as he stared at the chaos.

"Lui thought he could levitate by using his mind!" Luna giggled. "It didn't work."

"You said I was telekinetic," Lui grumbled.

"No I said you were telepathic, that's comepleatly different thing," Jonathan sighed before he chuckled. "But I guess it's an easy mistake to make."

Lui nodded before he pouted. "Ain't my fault."

"Isn't."

"What?" Lui snapped making Edward and almost everyone blink in surprise. "I mean… pardon?"

"It's isn't my fault, that's how you say it correctly."

Lui narrowed his eyes slightly and got to his feet. "Yeah well… well…"

"Lui," Jonathan warned. "Edward is a friend. Behave."

Lui pouted before he shrugged and turned away walking back through the house to his room, with Luna following him.

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I should probably get going home. It was nice to see you again Jonathan. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Oh don't worry," Jonathan smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "That won't be needed."

"Well… only if you're sure. Still the offer is there," Edward piped up with a smile, he seemed to always be smiling but this one seemed to be real for once.

He left the room and trotted out to his car before he drove off leaving Jonathan standing in the dark house on his own.

_Did you forget about me?_

Or at least that's what he'd hoped.

_Hey Jonny, how you doing? Edward is an interesting one isn't he? All those riddles neatly packed away in that big brain of his… makes you wonder how he copes._

"No, it doesn't make me wonder," Jonathan muttered before he walked back into his father's make shift lab.

_So… when are we going to break into that lovely GCPD and steal our father's work back?_

"You mean, my father's work back. He isn't yours and it's not us who are going to steal it."

_Then who will?_

Jonathan smiled and wondered into Luna and Lui's room to find the two asleep. "They will."

_Ohhh getting the kiddies involved… that's pretty harsh if you don't mind me saying._

"Have you got any better ideas?"

_No…. just saying for you, to get the kids involved… I'm impressed, that's all I'm going to say._

Jonathan sighed and shut the door. "But not tonight. They need to rest and Lui's found out he's killed his parents… he won't be the same."

_That's not exactly a bad thing._

"Shut it," Jonathan snarled before he turned to look out at the sky and then he frowned slightly as he could see the city sky line and he blinked in surprise.

He'd never noticed how far away he was from the city…. now it seemed like miles.

_Why don't you pop down and see me…hmmm?_

Jonathan casted a glance at the scarecrow he and the Frights had made before grimacing. "I'd rather not."

_Oh but Jonny… it gets so lonely in standing around here all day._

"Except you've been following me around all day."

_Well… when you put it that way…_

Jonathan shook his head before he sighed and pocketed his hands again, watching as the lights glistened in the moon light before the clouds covered it and he was left in pitch black.

* * *

Gotham was renowned for it's strange crimes… it was starting to become the regular thing for it. But… no one was expecting what was going to come.

Selina noticed the boy, crouched near a some dry wood, probably the only dry wood since it had begun to rain in Gotham but there was this boy.

She knew him, she generally stayed away from, hell most of the other street kids did. There was just something about this kid, it put everyone off.

He noticed her and stared back, his burnt face shimmered as the rain hit the slightly shiny surface of the scar tissue.

She stared back at him before it tuned into a firey glare and the boy smirked.

"You could fry eggs with that glare, Cat," he chuckled as he struck a match and introduced it to the dry paper. Watching with delightful eyes as the fire crawled it's way up the paper and wood, gently setting them alight to cause an even bigger flame.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't fry people," she snarled back.

"I haven't set anyone alight."

"But you always threaten to!" She glared at the back of his head as the boy shrugged and pulled his arms closer around himself.

She caught sight of the flame tattoos he had running up him arms one happened to end in a firefly. "Really? You taking your nick name a little too far," she mumbled as she stared at the firefly tattoo.

He glanced at her before he raised an eyebrow. "Says the girl who feeds cats and calls herself cat?"

"Watch it fire bug."

"It's Firefly!" he snarled as he stood up. "Get it right kitty cat or else," he pulled a lighter from his pocket. "We'll see if cats really do have nine lives!"

"See this is why no one likes ya," Selina sighed before she turned away from him and began to walk back through the streets. "You come at me with your fire and I'll make sure you'll never see your fires ever again."

She stopped and looked underneath a sheet of metal, helping Ivy who was coughing and looked almost close to death.

Firefly ignored them as the two girls went wondering off together, he was too buissy with his fire.

"Gar, what you still doing out here?" came a small whisper from the shadows of the old run down apartment.

Garfield turned and narrowed his eyes at the small blond hair boy, with rabbit like teeth.

"Otis close the damn door or you'll kill yourself from the cold!" Firefly snapped.

"But you'll die too, Gar," Otis weakly protested as he stared at his friend…well he used that term lightly, before he crouched and picked a soaking wet rat up and held it close to himself. "You should come inside with me and Waylon. It's warm here."

"Yeah somehow, Rat, I doubt our dear friend Croc will be happy about that."

"You know he doesn't like being called Croc."

"It's what people call him," Firefly snarled before he turned on Otis and marched over to him. "So he better get used to it since it's gonna be stuck with him for the rest of his life!"

Otis sighed. "Will you just come inside. I worry you know that."

"Gar, just come inside so Rat don't worry," Waylon growled as he came over to the door.

Gar went to protest when there was a fit of coughing from the alley as a boy with brown hair and purple t-shirt and grey slightly green trowsers with ratty trainers came towards them, he looked like he was trying to put on a green body warmer, but it was ripped and soaked as was he.

As he looked up at them they all saw a huge bruise across his eye and his lip was bleeding as he stared at them.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor coughing and shivering.

Gar wondered over and pulled him up to his feet and the boy leaned against him, his feet dragging uselessly against the floor as Gar pulled him over to the apartment he, Rat and Croc were using as a home.

"Help me get the kid inside," he growled and the other two quickly stood to the side to allow him to pass, before Croc shut the door and followed them into the not so homely but almost home they had.

"Here kid, you rest right here," Gar mumbled as he let the kid slowly down on a ratty old mattress before he picked up a coat and draped it over him.

The boy shivered and looked up at the kids.

Croc still had his hood up, but you could see parts of his skin and it was oddly scaly and it looked like layers and layers of skin as opposed to actual scales.

The boy next to him, much small in size with a mouse like face with blond hair and rabbit teeth but he was wearing a black hoody, with a belt that had a touch attached to it as well as a pair of red goggles rested on his head. Around his booted feet rats scurried before they scurried off into the darkness.

The boy who had saved him and brought him in here pulled his hood down showing half of his face was horribly burnt from second, third and first degree burns. Tattoos of flames and one of a firefly as well as a firefly pendent lay up his arms, the madalion of the firefly shining bronze in the light.

The kid with the firefly and fire fixation prodded him in the side. "You got a name kid?"

"D- Dury… Dury Walker," the boy coughed as he lay there staring at them.

"I'm Garfield but everyone round here calls my Firefly."

"Waylon," the big kid muttered before shrugging. "People call me Croc, but I'd prefer it if you called me Waylon."

"Otis, but… round here they call me Rat… don't know why…."

"Cause ya look like a rat ya nit wit," Garfield snarled before he got to his feet. "You got a name kid?"

"I just told you-."

"Not that! Ya know a street name."

"Ummm no."

"Hmmm," Firefly paused and tapped his chin. "We'll have to give you one."

"Can we do that tomorrow," Otis mumbled. "I'm tired."

"We all need a rest, Gar," Waylon mumbled before he lay down on one of the other mattresses. "I suggest you take a rest too."

Garfield reluctantly settled down for the night before the rain drifted him off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Luna handed Jonathan a file and he smiled down at the shadow bender before he cackled or was that the Scarecrow who cackled.

Either way, he had what he needed.

Jonathan let a smile spread across his face as he began to read the first page of his dad's research.

There was only one though on his mind or was it the crows?

Neither of them knew anymore, their thoughts were beginning to mould together.

Jonathan smirked before he looked in the mirror staring directly at a smirking scarecrow.

"_Gotham will be ours._" they spoke in union before smiling.

The crows came down from the trees and landed on the scarecrow who was standing, smiling as it watched the house, lifeless eyes seeing everything and a stitched up mouth prevented it from telling any secrets.

One of the crows began to tug and pull at the string that made up the mouth, pulling it into a sliding grimace before it flew up and pulled it into a smirk.

The other crows cawed and pecked at it, making the scarecrow raggedy and ruined, but the eyes stayed in tact. It was like it was sending a message that it would always be watching. You could shut it up and sew it's mouth… but it would always see.

And soon, those lifeless eyes knew, they would see Gotham burn.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: The Scarecrow is coming... oh no! Plus what did you think of Otis, Waylon, Garfield and Dury!? Can you guess who they are?! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter and don't worry the Sphinx one will be updated soon I promise! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Embrace the fear

Embrace the fear.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jonathan had last spoken to Edward, but he thought that today would be a good day to see him again.

Edward stood outside the door to the house, his case in one hand and a file in the other.

Jonathan heard the knocks on the door and wondered over to the it, before he opened it.

"Jonathan," Edward smiled. "It's good to see you again."

_Smiling on the outside crying on the inside. _Scarecrow chuckled as Jonathan shook Edward's hand.

"Everything okay?"

Edward smiled, but it was forced before he nodded. "All is well."

Jonathan nodded before he awkwardly ran his hand up and down his arm. "Is there… did you bring what I wanted?"

"Yes…" Edward trailed off before frowning. "Though I don't understand why you would like something like this."

"If I said it was so I could mist the plants would you believe me?"

"If I said 'no' would that surprise you?"

Jonathan chuckled before he shook his head. "No. No it wouldn't surprise me."

Edward nodded before he looked him up and down and bit his lip. "What do… you want it for?"

"That's non of your business."

"But-."

"Edward," Jonathan sighed. "All I need to know is if you've brought it and it works."

Edward looked slightly hurt. "Of course it works."

"Good, well come on inside, would you like some tea?"

"Tea?"

"I can make you coffee."

Edward shook his head. "No, tea will be fine."

They walked in through the house, dodging the various pieces of wood and nails that lay on the floor.

"You've been working on the house, I see."

"I have to look after a six and four year old," Jonathan muttered. "I need to make the place safe for them."

Edward nodded before he frowned slightly. "So… why do you want this?" he asked as he pulled a gauntlet out of his brief case. It held small metal gaps perfect to insert a vile of something and it had a pipe leading from all three spaces to come into one coming at the front of the gauntlet with a button that could easily be reached by the fingers of whoever was wearing it.

Jonathan took the device from him and smiled. "It's perfect," he slid it onto his wrist and flexed his hand, turning it slightly and smiling. "Exactly what I needed."

"What do you need it for?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jonathan sent him a glare before he smiled. "I told you. To mist the plants," he wondered into another room, leaving a confused forensic tech staring at a black plant-less room.

Not a piece of green in sight.

"Umm… I think in order to mist the plants you must first have plants to begin with," Edward muttered as he wondered after Jonathan who was lurking in the kitchen, fiddling with one of the knifes.

He didn't seem to notice Edward, not that Edward realised this.

"Jonathan?" he questioned as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The boy suddenly snapped and turned on his friend, slamming him into the nearby wall with his hand around his throat and a blade following with the other hand.

"Jonathan!" Edward gasped for breath, caught completely off guard by the young teen as he grabbed at the other's tightening hand. "It's me! It's… Edward!"

Suddenly the boy let him drop and stepped back staring down at him, tilting his head to the side like the way a preying mantis gazes down at it's prey before it strikes.

The knife was still firmly held in Jonathan's hand as he stared down at him, tilting his head the other way, the action almost robotic and inhuman in motion.

Like how you would imagine a scarecrow to move.

Edward stared up at the boy's cold eyes and he felt his throat tighten in sudden realisation.

"You're not Jonathan are you?" he whispered as he stared at his friend.

A cruel smirk wound it's way onto Jonathan's face. "No, I'm not. I've been dying to meet you though," he crouched down so they were eye level, the blade held loosely between his fingers as he smirked at Edward. "Jonny wasn't too keen on the idea. Can't ever imagine why though," he shrugged and played with the knife in his hand, like he was entertaining the idea of using it. "It's like he thought I'd hurt you or something, can't imagine where he got that idea from."

"No," Edward deadpanned as he eyed the knife. "It's a complete mystery."

Jonathan smirked, no it wasn't Jonathan was it? It was someone else, something else.

"Ha, you're funny," he laughed as he swung the knife and smiled, resting his head in the palm of his other hand. There was a smile of content on his face as he studied Edward.

"Who are you?" Edward questioned.

His eyes lit up. "I'm Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed before smiling. "It's taken me ages to get this much control of Jonny. Boy is he a stubborn one."

Edward backed up slightly, crawling along the floor till his back hit the wall.

"You scared?" Scarecrow chuckled. "You should be. I'm not exactly a nice person…"

"You're the one that wants the gauntlet," Edward whispered.

"Ha, you are a smart one and yeah… that's me," he grinned and held the guanleted wrist up and smiled. "You did a very good job."

"What's it for?" Edward whispered as he stared at his creation.

"Well…" Scarecrow chuckled. "That's a secret."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your friend!"

"Na ah," Scarecrow shook his head and wagged a scolding finger in his face. "You're Jonathan's friend, not mine."

"You're the same person," Edward cried as he stared at him. "You're just a voice in his head!"

The knife only just missed his head as he ducked the swinging blow.

"I am more then he is and ever will be!" Scarecrow screamed.

"Why?" Edward muttered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because… poor little Jonathan was sick and tired of being kicked around… his father's experiments was just the kick start and it turned into this," he gestured to himself and smirked.

"How does Jonathan cope with you?" Edward muttered.

Scarecrow laughed. "He obviously doesn't does he? If he did then I would not be here."

Edward was silent and stared.

"Aww what's wrong? You upset because the only friend you have… the only person who generally likes you happens to not be right in the head… what ever does that say about you?"

Edward slowly got to his feet. "It tells me… I should leave right now!"

Edward ran through the maze of the house, Jonathan casually following him, picking up the viles and sliding them into the gauntlet and fixing them in the place, before he began to run.

Edward as almost at his car, he'd almost reached it, his hand was within striking distance. But Jonathan slammed into him, tackling him to the floor and they rolled down the hill, hitting trees and sticks.

When they finally came to a stop, Edward scrambled away from Jonathan and stumbled into the straw near the scarecrow.

"Oh look," Scarecrow chuckled. "The place of my birth."

Edward glanced at the scarecrow and grimaced at the odd look, the stitched up mouth unable to speak a word to cry out.

The stitched up mouth prevented it from speaking, screaming at him to watch his back of his moving and powerful consciousness.

Edward turned at the sound of rustling straw and was met with a cloud of yellow gas in his face, the toxin smelt bitter, like sweat and blood.

It smelt like fear.

Edward coughed and chocked falling to the floor as he continued to cough.

The world titled and colours began to blend. Edward griped the straw in his fingers as he tried to keep control of his breathing, but it was going off pace. He sat up abruptly, his pupils dilated allowing more of the vivid and horrid images in and invading his mind. Torturing him from the inside out, invading his mind and pulling at old strands of long forgotten and stitched up memories.

Edward screamed backing away from Jonathan before he lay back in the straw, staring up at the scarecrow as it's figure morphed and changed to that of his father.

The look of happiness the scarecrow once held turned into a disappointed scowl of his father.

"No…" Edward cried as he tried to grab his head and hide. "Please no."

"That's it," Scarecrow chuckled as he leaned forward before he glanced up at his disembodied figure that loomed over them both. "Embrace the fear, let it consume you, it's the only way you can live with it!"

The crows cawed and flapped their wings as the screaming echoed around the trees bouncing off them and threatening to break his vocal cords as he thrashed from unseen attackers.

Scarecrow walked around him, leaning up and plucking his head from the face from his still body.

"Ah, that's better," he muttered as he pulled it on over his head. "I finally have my face back."

T.B.C:

* * *

**The Scarecrow has risen for the time being... so guys hope you liked this chapter, do not worry Ankh will be updated pretty soon :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Still Friends?

Still friends?

* * *

The world was a mass of colours and sounds, the voices of his mirky past finally vanishing from his hearing and the shadows turned back into light.

Edward blinked at the defining silence that loomed on, staring blankly at the scarecrow as it stood over him like a demented spectre, but it had no head.

He slowly sat up, his hair ruffled and straw sticking out and sticking to his clothes.

He heard a twig snap and he snapped his head towards it, his mind on high alert for anything.

Jonathan was standing there, he looked deeply upset, holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked at the ground with a frown.

"Sorry?" Edward repeated as his face contorted into a look of anger. "Sorry?! You don't get to be sorry!"

Jonathan paled and shuffled backwards, his eyes still down cast. "I can't control him."

"That's not what I'm angry about!"

"Then what-."

"You could of at least told me, Jonathan! Told me exactly what was going on! Why didn't you just say you had another person in your head?!"

"Because it sounds crazy!" Jonathan snapped.

"That's because it is crazy it means you're crazy!" Edward snapped back. "But if you had told me I could of gotten you help."

"Help… ha. No one ever wants to help me," Jonathan laughed bitterly as he took a few steps to Edward and handed him the drink. "There's nothing in it. Except hot chocolate."

"Really?" Edward growled he pushed past him and walked towards his car.

"Where are you going?" asked Jonathan as he trailed behind him, making sure to keep a good distance from Edward.

"Home," Edward stated. "Away from here. I am not going to come here ever again."

"But-."

"No!" Edward snapped as he glared at him. "You may not realise this, but what you just put me through, I could never forgive, no one could ever forgive you for doing that to them!"

Jonathan looked to the floor and nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good. At least one side of your personality does," Edward seethed as he got in his car and drove down the road, scattering the leaves as he drove past them, leaving Jonathan standing there.

He slowly looked down at his pocket and pulled out the scarecrow face staring at the eye holes and the stitched up mouth.

_Careful with my face. Don't want you to ruin my good looks now do I?_

Jonathan rolled his eyes at Scarecrow, put placed the face back in his pocket, careful not to rip or tear any of the stitching. He guessed since he had two personalities he should have two faces.

* * *

"Dury's like a moth."

Otis tilted his head to the side and examined his scaly friend who was leaning against the wall staring at Lyons and Dury as they went around pick pocketing. Well, Firefly was doing the actual pickpocketing, Dury had tried once and almost got caught because he tripped over his own shoelaces.

Otis blinked before frowning. "How is he like a moth, he doesn't have wings and he dresses to colourful for a moth, I would say if he was like any type of creature it would be a butterfly. All bright colours and a flutter brain."

Croc shook his head. "Ya don't get it. Firefly is like a damn flame and ever since he saved Dury, guy hasn't left his side."

"Ah, now you make sense."

Waylon casted him a quick glance. He growled slightly, his eyes glowing a bright yellow under the dark shadow his hoodie casted.

"You saying a don't make sense normally?" he growled.

Otis paled. "What? No!" he squeaked, his voice going half an octave higher. "I never said that, I'd never say that!"

"What you never say?" muttered Firefly as he and Dury wondered over to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Waylon grunted.

"You're a bad liar, Croc."

"Don't call me Croc!"

"Just get damn right used to it, everyone will call you that from now on. You know that and I know that."

Through all of this, Otis had been observing everyone walking by and then he spotted a newspaper.

He looked closely at it and he frowned before his eyes widened and then he squeaked in shock.

"What is it, Rat?"

Otis pointed at the newspaper. "Fire! Fire huge fire."

They all casted glances at Lyons who looked at them all and frowned. "Now, wait. Hold on now! I didn't do anything!"

"You really expect us to believe that?" Croc growled as he glared at him. "You freaking pyromaniac!"

"If Gar said he didn't do it then he didn't do it!" Dury declared with a hint of pride for standing up for his friend.

Garfield smiled and patted Dury on the head. "Thank you, Dury."

"You do realise that the only person who believes you is him," Croc growled as he pointed at Dury. "Not exactly the best defense you're gonna have, Gar."

Garfield glared at them before he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. "I'd like to see you try your best against me and my flame!"

"Hey now Firefly," Cat cried as she jumped down between the group. "Why don't you just cool down a moment huh?"

"Oh shut it, Cat!" snapped Firefly as he glared at her. "Croc's right no one's gonna believe me!"

"But they'll believe you even less if you hurt us with fire," Otis squeaked.

Garfield slowly leaned back from them and put his lighter away, glaring daggers at them. His glare was ablaze like one of his fires.

"I thought you were my friends. The outcasts of the outcasts. Guess I was wrong," he muttered. He turned and pocketed his hand with the lighter before he pulled his hood up to hide the rest of his scared face. "Come on, Moth. Lets get going."

"Who you talking to?" asked Dury.

"You dummy," Firefly growled as he glanced over at them. "Figured you'd follow me anyway and since everyone thinks I'm a flame, well… moths are drawn to flames. So come on. Let's go."

"Told you he was a moth," Croc whispered to Otis who scowled at him. "What?"

"Not what you should be focusing on right now, Waylon."

Dury blinked. "You mean… I have a street name?"

"Yeah kid ya' do. Now ya' coming, Moth or what?"

"I'm coming!" Dury cried as he chased after Lyons, almost dripping over his own feet again as they walked down the streets, starting to disappear into the crowd.

"Lyons, come on!" Croc growled. "Don't be like that."

"Why not?" Garfield questioned as he glared at them. "I am whatever you say I am."

"What?"

"If I wasn't any of those things," Lyons shrugged. "Then why would say I am?"

They fell silent, the noise of the city the only noise they could hear. Car horns sounded in the traffic, the sound of footsteps echoed off the city streets and buildings.

Across the way decorators moved into Fish Moony's old club, changing the fish to a purple umbrella, glowing in the light, but it was hardly used now. No one came to the club.

Garfield smirked harshly at his so called friends. "Exactly my point."

Then he turned his back on them walking away, his head down, hands in his pockets with Dury following after him, trying his hardest to keep up and stay standing as they went.

"They think those fires were me, well they weren't," Gar muttered as they walked. "I know my work and mine ain't sloppy like that."

"Gar? I mean Firefly, what we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do Moth," he glanced at him, a harsh look in his eyes, but there was a spark of fire behind the glare that held slight excitement. "Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow but one day, one day I'm gonna make Gotham burn, we're both gonna make her burn and then… then people can say I did. But not before and certainly not by my so called friends."

"I believe you," Dury cried.

"And that's your problem," Gar muttered. "You see the good in anyone and everyone. Even people who have no good in them and that's dangerous."

"But-."

"Dury, just trust me on this kay?" he glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Besides, if we're gonna make Gotham burn, we better start practising."

* * *

Jonathan wondered into the bustling GCPD. People were being processed, files passed this way and that, the room was alive with chaos and order both fighting to gain control of the other, Luna and Lui were close at his heels and he looked back at them smiling.

"You two okay?"

"We're fine, Jonythan," Luna said smiling as she rubbed Lui's shoulder to keep him calm.

Jonathan nodded and they wondered past everyone to the forensic department, but when they got in there, Edward wasn't there but a woman was.

She turned, raven hair swishing as she moved at the sound of the door, her emerald eyes cut into him like a knife, they were sharp and pointed.

Her dress sense was something of an upper class look to it, but it was the ankh that hung around her neck that caught his attention.

The symbol of life, gold in colouring, glistened as it swayed with her movements, it shined brightly and stood out against her green blouse that seemed to be light and flowing.

She raised a curious manicured eyebrow at him, and then he noticed the braid along the right side of her face, with gold and green beads in it, gold twin shimmered with her black hair in a plat like motion.

"Hello," she said simply as she looked him up and down, she seemed to be making her own observations. "And might I ask who are you?"

"Jonathan Crane, I'm a friend of Edward's," he muttered as he glanced around the room. No sight of Edward anywhere.

"Oh. Funny. I'm a friend of Edward's too," she smiled at him and walked over to him, well it was more like a strut. "And who are your little fiends?"

Jonathan glanced down at Lui and Luna. "This is Luna and Lucifer Fright," he explained gesturing to them. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"He's consulting on a case. But don't worry, he'll be back shortly."

Jonathan nodded in understanding. "And you are?"

She smiled at him, her eyes flashing with an excitement he knew all too well. He'd seen it in Scarecrow's eyes when ever he looked in the mirror.

"I'm Mist Terry," she greeted, holding her hand out to him.

He cautiously took it before he raised an eyebrow. "Mystery? No wonder Edward likes you."

"Ha. I'd like to think it was because of something other then my name."

"It probably is," Jonathan nodded in agreement, he wanted to be cautious around her, she seemed… he couldn't put his finger on it but… there was just something off with her.

_She's got someone like me in her head._

_**How can you be sure?**_

_Takes one to know one._

Jonathan blinked before he cast a worrying glance at Luna and Lucifer.

"Don't worry kid," Mist chuckled as she leaned next to his ear. "I don't hurt children, goes against my moral coding."

"What are you talking about?"

"If your split is anything like mine then…" she pulled away and winked. "Takes one to know one."

Jonathan looked to the side and frowned. "You can tell."

"It's the little things," she chuckled. "And somehow the other persona can just sense crazy."

Jonathan bristled. "I am not crazy."

"You may not be, but…" she gave him a pointed look and smirked.

He frowned at her and shook his head. "Now I can see why Edward likes you. You both are on a par when it comes to annoyance."

"Thank you so very much," Edward scowled.

Jonathan span and frowned slightly. "Sorry. Edward… I'm truly sorry."

"I told you," Edward growled. "You don't get to be sorry!"

"What's going on?" Mist questioned.

Jonathan sighed. "The other guy-."

"Scarecrow," Edward butted in with a scowl.

"Scarecrow…" Jonathan trailed off. "He… I lost control of him and he hurt Edward."

Mist nodded. "I see… " she paused and tapped her chin. "It's not fully his fault Edward."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well… speaking from experience of… someone else… I know it can be very hard for people who are having the similar problems like Jonathan to cope."

"Scarecrow…" Lui whispered. "You said he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I said he wouldn't hurt you," Jonathan sighed. "I never said anything about anyone else."

"You still could of warned me," Edward grit before he turned to Mist. "And who do you know who has this sort of mental problem other then Jonathan?"

Mist stood silent for a few moments before she smiled. "No one you know or need to worry about Edward."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at that statement.

He didn't know it was Mist. He didn't know about Mist's split persona.

Technically speaking Jonathan didn't really know about hers but still… at least he knew she had it.

Edward nodded before he turned back to Jonathan who looked up at him with slight hope and held his hand out to him. "I have better control over Scarecrow and I'm thinking of going to therapy to get this mess treated."

_What?! _Scarecrow shrieked in his head and Jonathan felt a smile twitch at his lips. It was good to be the one that was getting the other side worried for once.

Edward nodded before he smiled brightly and shook Jonathan's hand. "Apology accepted."

Mist smiled and leaned against the table, before coughed to get their attention. "Since you two are friends again… how about we all go out and get a coffee? Like now. I mean, Edward's off his shift now, you don't have anything to do and your little fiends may want another little friend just like them. I'm sure Enigma will love them."

"Who's Enigma?" Jonathan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine and Edward's daughter," Mist shrugged at Jonathan's odd look.

"It's a long story," Edward interjected with a light tinge of red colouring his cheeks.

"Yes…" Jonathan hesitated. "I'm sure it is."

They smiled and laughed lightly before Mist pushed herself off the table and smiled. "Well.. maybe not a coffee but a drink certainly. How about in half an hour, since that's how long it will take me to get Enigma, we meet at Oswald's and have a drink."

"Oswald's?" Edward frowned. "Are you sure he'll let Lui, Luna and Enigma in?"

Mist chuckled. "At the rate is costumers are going, he'd kill for some other people there other then himself and the staff."

Jonathan blinked in confusion as to weather she meant literal kill of metaphorical kill, from what he'd heard of Oswald Cobblepot, he wouldn't be surprised if it was both.

"Alright then… see you there," Edward smiled and Mist smiled back before she left, he black hair waving behind her as she went.

"She seemed nice," Jonathan muttered.

"She is," Edward agreed with a smile. "She always has been, Mist wouldn't hurt a fly she's that nice."

Jonathan had slight feeling that Edward was wrong in that fact.

After all…

A smirk crossed his face as they left the room with Luna and Lui at his side, Edward walking only slightly in front.

After all… Jonathan mused as he smirked wider, takes one to know one.

T.B.C:


	12. Chapter 12: Got a secret

Got a secret.

* * *

The bar was practically empty with no one really there, even Oswald wasn't any where in sight.

Mist smiled and sat down in a corner, with herself and Enigma, the little girl's plats were in perfect alinement of each other.

Soon the boys and Luna arrived and they sat with them.

"So… I'll go and get the drinks," Mist smiled but Edward quickly stood up and shook his head.

"No, I'll get them."

"You?" Mist raised an eyebrow. "No offence Edward, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"I'll be fine," Edward smiled as he walked away and over to the bar. The glass bottles shone, but you could tell they were full of water, nothing alcohol based ever.

Mist smiled as Edward called for the bar tender and turned back to Jonathan who was staring at her in confusion.

The children seemed to be getting on with each other. Luna and Lui were being bombarded with trivia and facts from Enigma, while the brother and sister fascinated Enigma with their powers.

Jonathan leaned over the table and looked up at Mist with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Being here, I mean."

"It'll be fine, Jonathan," Mist smiled and leaned back from the table. "Oswald will simply be happy to have some costumers."

"Edward doesn't know does he?"

She paused and sent him a cold look. "No, he doesn't."

"Why haven't you told him?" Jonathan questioned, as he tilted his head to the side.

Mist bit her lip before smirking. "It's… complicated."

"It always is."

She smirked at that before her sharp emerald eyes drifted over to the side near the stage.

She smiled and waved as the man came waddling over to them, with a scowl on his face.

"Hello Oswald."

"They are not aloud to be in here," he spoke as he casted a glance to the children.

"Ozzy, you haven't got any dancers on show so… I'm struggling to see the problem."

Oswald sighed and took his chair sitting with them as he rubbed his eyes and glanced at them. "I don't know what'd going wrong."

"You're not Fish," Mist smirked.

"I've got everyone's drinks," Edward piped up with a smile as he came over to them before he slowed to a stop at the sight of Oswald.

Oswald stood up and glared at him. "What's a dork and wearing green and really should not be here."

"Oswald, play nice," Mist bit out as she stood up glaring down her nose at him.

"Me," Edward smiled before he looked down at Enigma who was pulling at his trowser leg with a concerned look on her face.

"Or what?" Oswald smirked. "You can't hurt me."

"No… not me," Mist chuckled as she tasted a glance to Jonathan who had so far been trying to keep his head down and stay out of this. "But he can."

He snapped his head in Jonathan's direction as the boy stared at her in shock before he glanced at Oswald.

"Oh?" Oswald chuckled. "What could he do?"

Mist smirked. "You're mistaken. I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about Scarecrow."

Now Edward was also concerned. He took a quick glance to Jonathan and boy's eyes sparked with something unique and held something dark and twisted in them.

"Now…" he chuckled absently as he tilted his head to the side. "Why would you ever what me instead of Jonny, hmm?"

Edward paled and glared slightly at the back of Mist's head. "We wouldn't really want to make a mess, but that will happen."

Oswald glared before he sighed and shook his head. "You think I'm scared of you, I'm not. You can't hurt me, Falcone will have your heads."

Mist chuckled and leaned closer. "I'd like to see him try. No one touches me. No one touches the Sphinx."

Jonathan casted a glance to Edward who had paled even further and was staring at Mist in shock before the woman turned her eyes to him and smirked that same playful smirk Sphinx always did.

"Oh I'm sorry, my nerd. I so wanted to tell you but… I was having too much fun," she winked at him and turned back to Oswald smiling. "Now, Waddles. No back stabbing. You owe me, remember? So… are going to have a problem?"

Oswald smiled polightly and chuckled. "Of course not, Sphinx."

"Good," she purred before she turned to Edward and sighed. "Now Eddie… can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Edward blinked before he took a few steps back. "No… not you too…"

"Aww isn't it a real shame," Scarecrow chuckled. "All of your friends have something mental wrong with them… I ask again… whatever does that say about you?"

Edward glared at him before he looked sheepishly at Mist. "Can you keep a secret Edward?"

He blinked before slowly stepping backwards and then he ran out of the club, he never stopped running.

Heart pouring, legs pumping, the sounds became nothing to him they became muffled and then he soon found himself at a dead end.

He collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall and hiding behind a dumpster, holding his legs close to him and rocking slightly.

That was not what he expected.

He sat there he didn't know for how long until he felt a hand on top of his.

His eyes drifted up and met Mist's face, Jonathan was standing just behind her with the kids.

Edward paled and backed away.

"Hey," Mist whispered. "I never knew my acting was that good," she smiled. "Did you seriously believe me?"

"But… you said.."

"Did it ever come to your mind that I might be lying or making the whole thing up?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah I didn't think you did."

"Luna!"

Luna turned at the voice, everyone did and her eyes widened at the sight of the young blond, the blue ribbons running behind her as she ran, battering in the wind.

She grabbed the girl and hugged her tightly, rambling about how much she'd missed her and how she needed her help and if she could help.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at Luna and she smiled at him. "Alice helped me and Lui. But… Alice what's wrong?"

Alice looked up at her, small tears creeped out of her eyes before she glanced at the rest of Luna's friends.

Luna placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Alice. They're my friends."

Edward got to his feet and looked down at the oddly small girl… oddly dressed too.

Alice nodded in understanding before she wiped her eyes and stared at her friend. "One of my other friends… he's lost his temper and he and his best friend are going to get in trouble! Really big bad trouble and I don't know what to do and everyone's freaking out and panicking and it's a complete mess. It's madness and I told them they should go after them but they're not sure and.. and … and they could get hurt and-."

"Alice calm down," Luna whispered before she turned to the others. "Can we help?"

"Yes," Jonathan answered before anyone else could. "We can all help."

Alice smiled but then it faltered. "I'm not sure if the others will be happy with adults being there," she whispered glancing at Edward and Mist.

Mist smiled down at her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Alice nodded before she took Luna's hand and pulled her through the streets, they all followed, the adults only had to jog because Alice could run very fast.

The streets though somehow became a blur of grey. They past like dreams at night not really noticing any of the detail but knowing they were there.

It wasn't too long for them to reach a place just behind the illegal Chinese betting agency.

Alice ran to one of the old buildings there, the paint was peeling off the door, graffiti covered the walls from head to toe. It was safe to say no one lived there anymore.

She opened the door and ran up the old rickety steps, with each step the wood creaked and strained as new wait was placed on it.

She flung a door open and two kids suddenly looked up, at the sight of the adults the small of the two, a blond haired boy with rabbit like teeth hind behind the one with the hoody, who seemed to have glowing yellow eyes.

"You can't tell anyone they're here," Alice squeaked. "It's the only safe place for miles and… and if the other kids found them…"

"It's okay Alice," Luna assured before she smiled at her. "But who are they?"

The big kid, who was almost scarily the same height as Edward but built like a brick wall growled slightly. "Names Waylon, people call me Croc."

Edward frowned. "Why do they call you croc?"

The boy sent him a glowing glare before he pulled his hood down and showed his slightly scaly skin. Not all of his skin was scaly but most of it was and his teeth were sharp and pointed and his eyes glowed even the light.

"Oh…" Edward whispered as he stared.

"I told you," Alice whispered to Luna. "Kid with scales."

Croc growled slightly at Alice before he shrugged it off and sighed. "The brat behind me is Otis, but we call him Rat."

"Why? Does he look like a rat?" asked Mist with a raised eyebrow, she noticed Edward was keeping a good distance from her and she could only smirk inside.

Oh if only he knew.

"Yeah, you can see him can't you," Croc grunted. "Plus he's obsessed with the stupid things… but any how we need your help."

"With what?" asked Jonathan.

"We got two friends. One's Garfield Lyons but round these parts he's called Firefly," Croc growled.

"Gar?" Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's the pyro done this time?"

"He hasn't done anything," Alice cried.

"And that's the problem," Otis piped up still hiding behind the wall that was Croc. "We thought he was lying but now we know he wasn't and now… he's mad. The last thing we heard him say to Moth was that he was gonna make gotham burn. We gotta stop him!"

"Yeah," Waylon agreed. "Oh and Moth, is a kid we helped named Dury Walker. Stupid kid wouldn't last one day on the streets if it weren't for Firefly."

Edward tapped his chin in thought. "Has Garfield been arrested before?"

"Sure has," Croc muttered. "Guy spent 3 months in juvi last year."

Edward mused this before snapping his fingers. "I remember him! We only caught him because he got badly burnt on the right-hand side of his face. It was really bad burning too. First third and second degree burns."

"So you know the Firefly?" Jonathan questioned. "He's really annoying."

"Hey watch it Crane," Croc growled. "Gar's not as bad as he makes himself out to be."

"I beg to differ Waylon," the boy narrowed his eyes slightly at the much bigger and heavier one in front of him. "Oh and call me Scarecrow. I've got my own name now."

Croc grunted in response before he chuckled. "Ha, fits ya pretty well…. being as stick like you are."

Mist waved her hands in the air to silence everyone. "Let me get this straight. You all know each other?"

"Not exactly," Jonathan muttered. "I used to hang out with the street kids. Felt I could relate to them more being an outcast at school. I met Gar and Croc at this place called the Flea," Jonathan shrugged. "My dad didn't like me going there."

"Ha, well from what I heard… we're glad your dad never went there," Croc growled.

Jonathan turned on him and narrowed his eyes, they suddenly flickered to something that held a great evil inside of them. He was turning to Scarecrow again.

"Jonathan, remember what we said," Edward hissed at him before the boy's stance calmed down and he stood slack again.

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Mist clapped her hands together and sighed. "Well, I'll see if anything has popped up in the news back at work, I guess Edward could check some files right?"

He nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose, his daughter, Enigma, doing the same thing at the same time. "Enigma can help me," he muttered as he bent down and picked her up, walking down the steps, with Mist following behind him.

They heard the star is creak and the door open and close before the ones that were left stood in an awkward silence.

Alice wiped her hands on her dress of any dirt before she sighed. "I shall go and see if I can get anyone talking at the Flea."

"You Alice?" Croc sniggered. "Interrogating someone, give me a break."

Alice looked offended. "I can do it!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try."

He smile left her face, it became solemn and cold, devoid of any and all emotions. "I can be very scary," she said in a dead flat tone. "Very scary."

Croc actually blinked in surprise. "Umm.. oh wow.. okay, yeah you go and do that then…"

Alice nodded before she wondered out of the room and walked down the stairs.

Jonathan glanced at the two boys before he sighed. "I can ask around my school, see if they've seen of hear about anything. You'd be surprised by how much we find out on the streets."

Croc nodded once more. "Sure.. thanks.. Scarecrow?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What's their names?" asked Rat as he stared at Luna and Lui.

The brother and sister blinked before looking at each other. "We don't have a name."

"Bette think of one. It makes you sound scarier."

"But…" Lui trailed off. "We don't want to be scary."

"Ya need to be in Gotham," Croc grunted before he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Do you smell that?"

"Ummm no…" Rat whispered as he stared at his scaly friend and raised an eyebrow. "What you smelling?"

"Got a scent of smoke," Croc growled before he ran to the window and stared out across the city sky line and he cried out in shock. "Ah man, no!"

"What, what is it?!"

"See for yourself," he grunted. "Looks like Gar's started his attack."

They watched from the window as smoke rose to the sky, turning it a deep grey. It was getting darker and raker by the seconds and they couldn't help but stare and watch it.

By the night the sky was a bright orange as it was filled with smoke.

Fire engine raced down the streets, police and ambulance just in case there were any casualties.

It was ironic that the streets were filled with so much law inforcement that they missed a van that stopped and a figure stepped out, pulling another figure out of the back.

The second figure was lifeless and unmoving.

The first figure, a male with black gloves and welding goggles lay the figure down on the ground, before they opened their shirt, and pulling a knife from the belt.

He smiled and began to calve.

"You know," he muttered to the dead body. "You lived up to your name, a fighter like you. Most people struggle and but stop very soon, you continued fighting," the man chuckled and finished off the 'K'.

"I shall miss you, Jack. You will be missed but also remembered," he pulled a camera from his bag and took a photo. "Ah… there… you will be remembered."

He got up and walked back to his van, sitting down and pulling out a scrap book fron under his seat.

He gently placed the photo in it's place and wrote the name, smiling at the sight. "Ah… good. Now… who's next…?" he trailed off and looked over his list, fingers trailing over crossed out names until they landed on the next on and he smiled, tapping his finger against the page. "Ah yes, Kelly. Perfect. Shouldn't be too hard to find such a name," he trailed his fingers further down the list. "Then Jane, then Olly and then… ah… this one will be a challenge… not many Edwards left…" he paused and tapped his chin. "Oh, I'll find you, mark my words, I'll find you."

He chuckled and started the engine on the van, starting the engine and driving off.

By the mid morning a Kelly Stone was reported missing.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Guys, it's back, please give me some reviews you know I love me some reviews! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: I'd love to change the world

I'd love to change the world.

* * *

It was his first session, to say he was nervous… well… he wasn't he was just ever so slightly concerned.

The room was a dull white, the desk a deep chocolate brown, it smelt like a hospital and the chair had straps for more violent patients when they had their interviews.

Jonathan eyed the straps and frowned. He hoped that they'd never have to put him in them.

_Maybe bot you, but certainly me. Why the hell do you even want to get rid of me!?_

_**Because you're irritating and I almost lost my friend because of you!**_

The door opened, a woman came in, her glass neatly perched on the end of her nose, brown locks pulled back into an expert bun with her ear rings hanging and swinging merely as she came in and sat down, placing her clip bored down on the table and smiling kindly at Jonathan.

_Please can we leave!_

_**Why? Are you scared?**_

_No!_

_**No, of course you're not.**_

The woman smiled at Jonathan and held her hand out of him for him to shake. "Jonathan Crane, my name is Doctor Eve Stone. I'll be your therapist. I'm glad you decided to come and talk, I heard about your ordeal."

_Does everyone know about that?_

_**Will you shut up!**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Stone," Jonathan smiled and shook her hand before he folded them neatly in his lap.

"Please, Jonathan, call me Eve," she smiled at him before she leaned back in her seat. "So this is your first session, correct?"

"Yes, it is."

_Really? That was an obvious answer._

"So.. you say you've been having nightmares?" she questioned looking up at him.

Jonathan nodded dumbly. "Yes, they… well… I dream that… I hurt people and I enjoy it," he paused and shook his head. "It's wrong and I know that, it's why I want to get rid of them."

_You can't get rid of me! I am part of you, I'm your darkest thoughts, you're most secret and evil desires, I am you Jonathan._

"I also… hear voices… but I don't know if that's because of what my Dad introduced me to…" he trailed off and sighed. He wasn't keen on talking about himself, he hated it.

The Doctor nodded and smiled before she wrote something down on her clip bored. "I see… do these voices tell you to hurt people?"

_You bet! Everyday I see someone just looking a little nervous-_

"Sometimes," Jonathan muttered as he looked down at is hands. They were shaking. "I don't want to hurt people."

"Of course you don't Jonathan," she said smiling and taking his hand in hers. "That's why we are going to work together to help you through this."

Jonathan smiled back at her and it was genuin too.

_Eww… will you please just stop with the cute niceness it is disturbing!_

_**Ironic coming from you.**_

_Shut it Jonny._

"Thank you, Doctor- I mean Eve," Jonathan smiled. "I'd like that."

She smiled back at him and looked back at her note pad. "What your father did… do you have nightmares about that?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time I just see," he paused and looked to the side.

"Go on Jonathan, nothing leaves this room."

"Sometimes I see a scarecrow… and… and the voice calls himself scarecrow too."

"Scarecrow?" she frowned at the name and straightened her glasses. "Why Scarecrow?"

"I don't know," Jonathan whispered.

_Yes you do Jonny, you know exactly why!_

"Jonathan… in you dreams how exactly do you see yourself hurting people?"

"Fear."

"Excuse me?" she frowned her pen stopping it's lopping motion.

"I… see myself hurting them with their fears… scaring them to death…"

She blinked in surprise before writing something down and looking up at him. "Any fears come up often?"

"Just the common ones," he muttered. "Arachnaphobia, claustrophobia, phobia phobia."

"Phobiaphobia?"

"Fear of fear," Jonathan explained with a shrug. "I only know them because of my father…"

"I see," she looked down at her notes and then glanced at her watch and sighed. "Well, that concludes our session, I suggest you make an appointment for tomorrow, we shall need to touch on this subject again, is that okay?"

Jonathan nodded and got to his feet. "That's fine, thank you."

He left the room and wandered through the Asylum. He couldn't believe that the only place to get mental help was at the asylum, there was nowhere else and… Arkham wasn't the nicest of places in the world.

If anything it was daunting and there was just something about the place that… didn't seem right. It had a history.

Not only had the place been closed for ten years or more but the man who built it, Amadeause Arkham was locked up in his very cells after he killed his patient Martin Hopkins, or Mad Dog as he was known.

He walked down the corridor and suddenly heard laughter, his eyes snapped to the door and he almost jumped back at the pair of eyes staring back a him.

"Long time no see," the boy chuckled. "You are a strange one, why you here?"

Jonathan suddenly recognised him. "Jerome?"

The ginger blinked before smirking. "Ah, so you know who I am! Cool! So, tell me, who are you?"

"Jonathan Crane…" he said hesitantly.

"Jonny then, do you mind if I call you Jonny?" Jonathan opened to speak when. "Great, so Jonny, why you here?"

"Non of your business… why are you here?"

"Oh… I just killed my whore of a mother…" the boy chuckled slightly and tilted his head to the side smirking. "It was quite a mess."

"Wait… you're the one who killed your mother…?" Jonathan blinked before he frowned. "With a hatchet?"

"Hmm," he mused before giggling. "She got the point in the end…."

"Hey kid! Get moving!" shouted a guard as he glared at Jonathan. "No speaking to prisoners."

"Ohh… Jonny's in trouble, Jonny's in trouble," Jerome sang before he began to giggle. "Give the kid a break, we were simply conversing. That a crime?"

The guard took no notice of him and grabbed Jonathan pulling him down the corridor.

"Aww… you're leaving never mind," Jerome chuckled before he called out again. "Bye, bye Jonny," he laughed again before he hissed out. "See you soon."

* * *

Edward stared down at the body and frowned, observing the harsh cuts and jagged lines that spelled out 'JACK' in capital letters.

Who ever had done this had done it after they had killed the victim.

This had been the sixth one this week and there had been many more. All of them with their first names calved into their chests, men, women a child once. But the death had never been this clean before.

Looks like someone was learning how to kill neatly. Great. Meant less forensic evidence and less for him to do and less time of him being the centre of everyone's attention.

He sighed and looked closely at the cut across the neck. "Clean as a whistle," he muttered before shaking his head. It reminded him too much of one of Sphinx's kills, bar the calving of names in the chest.

"Nygma, you got something?" asked Bullock.

"He's getting better," Edward explained as he stood up. "As in, he's getting better at killing people more cleanly, I doubt there will be any forensic evidence and if there is, they're won't be much."

"Great," Bullock sighed and shook his head. "Another freak, we had one of those just last week and then this and now the Red Hood gang too… great," he took a quick sip of his whisky that he always carried around with him. "What the hell is wrong with this city?"

Edward pondered this thought and his mind drifted to Jonathan and Jerome and Mist and Firefly…. mental illness was clearly what was wrong with this city.

Half of it's population were complete nut cases.

Probably more then half, Edward mused to himself.

"Well, better get this place cleaned up and let Tompkins take a look at the body back at GCPD," Bullock sighed and took another quick sip before he placed the flask away and began to walk away, lifting the tape up as he went. "If I see another freak rise from the gutters it'll be too soon," he growled and Edward couldn't help but smirk.

One so called 'freak' didn't rise from the gutters.

He chuckled and stood up, walking away from the body as the medical team came and began to move the body.

One freak rose from fear.

* * *

Jonathan sat in his room, fiddling with the test tubes before he got the peppet ready and began to drip the formulae into the test tube.

This was the easy and fast bit.

He casted his eyes to the pile of psychology books in the corner.

That was the easy and long bit.

The he looked over at the burette on the table just opposite him.

That was the long, hard and boring bit.

He sighed and placed the peppet down, walking over to the burette and he watched it as it fell absently one after another in quick rapid succession of each other.

It was boring, but he needed to make sure it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

_Then lets do something fun…_

_**Shut up.**_

Jonathan scowled at the voice. Scarecrow was beginning to irritate him on a daily bases.

_Jonny, you need me._

_**No I don't.**_

_Oh but you do, without me you're nothing._

_**Without you, I'm Jonathan Crane.**_

The Scarecrow was silent for a while and then Jonathan knew what he needed to do. He got to his feet and walked over to the fireplace, quickly setting it on fire, chucking bits of paper in as well as some straw that he found lying around the house.

_What are you up to?_

"I heard scarecrows aren't too found of fire," Jonathan muttered as he pulled out his other face and stared down at the lifeless eyes holes.

_You wouldn't dare._

"I would," he whispered back before he chucked the face into the fire.

In his head, Scarecrow was screaming in agony like he really was being set on fire, but Jonathan didn't care.

He sat down and watched the burette again.

A smile twitch at his lips at the scarecrow's screams. For once it was him that was screaming and not the other way round. It scared Jonathan that he didn't care that the scarecrow was screaming, but what scared him even more was hat he secretly enjoyed it.

Maybe he could try this more often?

* * *

Edward glared angrily at the wall in front of him. He been interrupted today, Kristen was avoiding him and refusing to speak to him, Bullock was heckling him about two cases now and Tompkins had said he was wrong on one of his assumptions.

All in all it had been a really, really bad day.

"Knock, knock."

"Not now," he growled.

"Oh Edward," Mist sighed shaking her head as she walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She raised a curious eyebrow before he lay a paper down in front of him.

It was about the killings of people and names being calved in their chests.

"They're calling him Anonymous now. So the guy has a name, how's that case going?"

That was it.

"Will you just leave me alone?! I have nothing to say to you, you scared me half to death when I thought it was you and now you're heckling me too about this case! Kristen's ignoring me so why don't you just go and die in a ditch somewhere!"

Mist blinked in surprise at the outburst before she narrowed her eyes and glared. "Oh really?" she snarled before she walked up to the door and opened it, before she turned to Edward, a venomous look in her eyes. If looks could kill he'd been brutally murdered ten times now. "Well, I'm so very sorry I upset you like that, my little nerd!"

His head snapped up to stared at her and she sent him a cruel smirk before waved and blew a kiss at him, walking off and slamming the door on the way out.

He sat there in silence staring in shock confusion and hurt.

He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

"Drip, drip, drip," Jonathan muttered as his eyes followed the drips from the burette. It was taking so long and he was becoming tired watching it.

Scarecrow had finally stopped screaming and he was refusing to speak a word to Jonathan, not that Jonathan minded.

He could vaguely feel a slight pain in his hand but he didn't take much notice to it. His eyes following the burette as it dripped.

"Drip, drip, drip," he mumbled again.

"JONATHAN!"

"AH!" Jonathan yelped, the silence of the room destroyed, the burette went clattering to the floor and Jonathan and his stool toppled over, landing on the floor with the burette and smashed test tubes, which thankfully hadn't cut him too much or too deeply.

He stared at the mess before he stared at the cause.

His eyes narrowed at the dorky forensic tech.

Of course it would be Edward.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked in confusion as he stared at the Jonathan pulle lying on the floor glaring daggers at him.

"What does it look like to you genius?" he snarled. "You came in like the house was on fire," he paused before tilting his head to the side. "Is the house on fire?"

"No," Edward beamed. "Which is a good thing considering the fact we are chasing a pyro as well as dealing with that red hood gang too."

Jonathan shook his head. "Great, what do you want?"

"Mist's the Sphinx," Edward whispered his eyes widening in shock and hurt. "She tricked me," they fell into slits as he growled out at him. "She tricked me again, she's laughed in my face all this time and-."

"And you didn't have the sense to see it," Jonathan piped up before he looked down at his hand.

It had burns on it.

Oh no.

He turned to the table next to him and lying there was a slightly charred scarecrow face. He hadn't taken a nap he'd blacked out.

Great.

"I had a feeling it was her!" Edward snapped at him, making his head snap back to the problem at hand. "But I wasn't sure, I kept thinking it couldn't be her but now I know it is."

"I see," Jonathan muttered before he began to deal with some of the other chemicals he had.

"She then went and tricked me again and again. I can't believe I trusted her, I mean I had a daughter with her and she still never told me she was the Sphinx."

"Hmmm how terrible," Jonathan muttered.

He couldn't believe Scarecrow had gained that much control over him. How many times had he blacked out and then Scarecrow went and did whatever he'd liked.

_More times then you'd like to know._ The voice chuckled making Jonathan scowl.

Of course, what else would he be able to expect from someone like him?

He just hoped he hadn't scared Luna or Lui, the two of them had used Luna's powers to get to the Flea safely since for them it wasn't that much a distance and they liked to talk to Alice and they sometimes went and visited the very daughter Edward had been talking about.

Why was Edward even here? What did he know about assassins and girlfriends? He never had a girlfriend in his life. Oh sure he'd fancied girls but they never payed him any attention.

He was just a nerd to them.

"Jonathan are you even listening to me?!"

Ah yes, he forgot Edward was here.

"What? Yes, yes of course I am."

"You weren't were you?"

Jonathan folded his arms and shook his head. "No, no I wasn't… I was actually wondering why you were here?"

"Mist is Sphinx."

"Yes I heard that bit…. the rest sort of became noise."

"She is the Sphinx, an assassin! My stalker!"

"Yes…" Jonathan trailed off failing to see why this had anything to do with him. "And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to toxin her!"

Jonathan laughed, he threw his head back and laughed, laughed so hard he thought his throat would break.

"Ah… now I see why you have so many friends with mental issues, it's because you have them too, are you insane?!" he growled glaring at him. "I am not gassing your ex-girlfriend! Especially now I know what her real profession is."

"But she tricked me."

"That's your problem not mine," Jonathan bit out before he turned back to the chemicals and began to deal with them. "So if she hurt you that much then I suggest you deal with her in your own way."

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

Edward growled and glared at the boy. "Where's Scarecrow."

"He's absent at the moment," Jonathan muttered. "But he won't do it either."

Edward threw his hands up in the air and glared. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe not do anything would be the best course of action."

His friend sighed and nodded his head before he pulled out his phone and frowned. "I need to go anyway, found another victim."

"Another victim?"

"There's a killer going around killing people and calving their names into their chests, they're calling him Anonymous. Pretty catchy name huh?"

Jonathan merely hummed in response as he dealt with his equipment and began to pick up the fallen glass objects.

"Well, anyway. I'm going now, goodbye," Edward piped up and skipped out of the house making Jonathan shake his head.

His eyes drifted over the face of the Scarecrow and he sighed.

He thought he got rid of it.

_You ain't getting rid of me that easily, Jonny boy._

_**Will you just shut up! Why can't you let me live my life?**_

_Oh I'll let you live your life, as long as you let me live mine._

He narrowed his eyes at the face, it seemed to be smirking at him and he growled as scarecrow's laughter filled his head, making another noise silent.

He only just managed to hear his phone.

He answered it and frowned as he heard crying on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's… it's Doctor Stone… Eve…"

"Eve… what's wrong?"

"My… my sister… she's been killed," the was a pause before a deep breath was heard over the phone. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel tomorrow.. I'm sorry it's just-."

"You don't have to apologise Eve," Jonathan assured before he frowned and glanced at the paper. "May I ask… do they know who killed your sister?"

"They… they said it was that serial killer.. the one that's been killing people and leaving their names on them… Oh god, Kelly…"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the paper. "I'll let you go, Eve. You need to be with your family, I hope everything gets better soon."

He hung up and stared down at the paper.

_What are we going to do? _asked Scarecrow, as Jonathan picked the paper up and stared at the name.

Anonymous.

He tore the paper up and thew it in the fire, watching as the paper curled and burned at the fires touch, the headline disappearing to ash.

"We're going to introduce Anonymous to a person called payback before I introduce him to a name he won't even of heard of."

_Oh? And what name is that?_

Jonathan walked back into his room and picked up the face staring down at the burnt edges and gaping black eye holes before he pulled it on over his head, picking up the gauntlet and sliding it on over his wrist.

_Ohh I like where this is going… come on Jonny, tell me, what's the name?_

Jonathan looked in the mirror and the voice's face stared back.

_What's. The. Name?! _The voice growled and Jonathan smirked under his second face, hissing a response back.

"Scarecrow."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Next Chapter hope you liked this! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: We're in this together now

We're in this together now.

* * *

It was quiet, quiet and dark, no one was in the house anymore, there was no sign of anyone. The police moved around but still there was no one, he was gone he'd slipped through their fingers again and he was probably laughing at them right now.

They stared at the empty room before finding only one table in the grand hall, it was centered in the middle of the hall right under the huge glass sky light.

They stared at the descellent halls and forgotten walk ways, dust patches on the walls showed were pictures of one art had once been but were now gone.

They looked around the room their eyes landing on the table again before they read what it said.

'I took my bite. Thanks. Signed The Great White Shark.'

They'd lost him again, he'd slipped through their nets again.

The conman was out on the streets once more, probably conning another poor individual into giving him their money.

But they had a feeling that one day, the Shark was going to get his comeuppance.

* * *

Luna and Lui were panicking. They didn't know were Jonathan was and some of the glass objects were damaged and broken.

It looked like a fight had happened.

"What happened, Lui?" Luna whispered as she stared at the destruction.

"I don't know Luna," he whispered. "But what are we going to do?"

Luna paused and looked around the room, her eyes wondered over the various medical and science equipment before she snapped her fingers and they were suddenly in Gotham.

"Luna?"

"We'll see Eddie, he'll know what to do!" Luna cried as she grabbed Lui and ran through another shadow and another and another.

They never stopped, light and then dark invading there eyes until they reached the bright white lab that was Edward's.

He had his back turned to them, he never even noticed them until Lui called out to him.

Edward yelped and span around to see the small boy and then he noticed Luna just as the little girl fell to the floor.

Lui frowned at the loud noise behind him. "Luna?" he questioned as he turned and at the sight of his sister his eyes widened. "Luna!"

Glass shattered, Edward fell to his knees holding his head in pain, car alarms were going off it was chaos.

"Lui!" Edward chocked as he gripped his head staring at the small boy who was staring wide eyed at his sister. "Lui, stop!" he crawled over to the boy and turned him towards himself, shaking him slightly. "Lui, she's jus tired that's all!"

Lui slowly began to calm and his eyes turned back to they original colour not the deep purple they were and he stood staring at Edward who was holding his head and staring at the boy in shock.

He slowly got to his feet and wondered out into the hall and noticed the police were getting off the ground too.

Had they felt it?

He continued until he was at the main room and sure enough everyone was groaning and looking confused, glass was broken everywhere and the lights had blown.

"Whoa," Edward muttered as he stared at the chaos around him, before he wandered back to the forensic department.

Lui was still standing there, staring at his sister. He was still frightened but he at least had calmed down enough to not hurt everyone in the GCPD.

Edward paused.

Lui's power had hurt everyone in the GCPD, every single person and the was because he lost control. What would it be like if he used that much power against just one person?

What would happen if he was able to control that power, hold that much strength over people?

He looked back at the small boy who was pulling his sister towards him and cradling her, whispering into her ear fro her to wake up and not to leave him alone in the dark again. He hated to be left in the dark alone.

Edward was silent and simply observed as he was left to wonder just how dangerous was the boy going to be?

* * *

The streets were heavy with rain and pollution. Not a sight of a single person on the streets as the rain covered the streets.

There was only one boy on the streets and he was examining a piece of wood before he placed it in his pocket and walked towards the old steel works, sneaking in was easy enough fro him. No one worked there anymore.

As he wondered inside, a few rats scurried out his feet, before the ran off into the shadows.

He walked into the main room, the furnace was going bright and gold, it's heat spread through the room but it was still not ready.

Sitting next to the furnace was another boy, this one much smaller then the other, who was carrying a bag slung over his back before he walked over to a table and dumped it on there.

The other boy span around and stared at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What's in there?" he asked suddenly and the other boy smirked, pulling the hood down of his grey hoody letting his black hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Equipment."

Dury frowned. "For what?"

"I told you, we're gonna make Gotham burn."

"But-."

"Dury will you just shut up!" Lyons snapped as he glared at the boy who was questioning him. "It ain't twenty freaking questions!"

Dury faltered and backed away from the older boy and he looked around frantically. "I don't know if I want to make Gotham burn, Gar…"

Gar's head snapped up and he glared. "Oh?" he growled as he stormed over to him. "You leaving me already, abandoning me like the others?!"

"They didn't abandon you!" Dury snapped. "You left them! You had a choice to stay but you chose to leave!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Gar snarled as he jumped at the smaller kid.

Dury jumped to the side but tripped on his laces falling towards the furnace.

"Garfield!"

Firefly's eyes widened and he ran over to the falling Dury, grabbing his coat and swinging him around so it Lyons that was facing the furnace and not Moth.

Dury fell to the floor and Gar fell backwards towards the furnaces, he quickly grabbed the side of the scolding metal, screaming as it burnt his flesh and cooked it on contact.

"Garfield!" Dury shouted and he grabbed the boy's arms pulling away from the furnaces, leaving some of the skin of Gar's fingers on the scolding hot metal as it pulled away.

"Oh, Gar!" Moth whimpered as he looked down at Firefly's hands, the skin had been so badly burnt and cooked it had peeled away and left on the metal.

Garfield stared at his hands as they shook from the pain and he slowly began to laugh lightly, before it turned into a full blown laugh something only a crazy person would laugh at would be pain.

"Gar?" he whispered as he stared at the boy who was laughing at the pain of being burnt.

"That…" Gar breathed. "Was fantastic!"

"What?"

"I said that was fantastic!" Firefly breathed as he flexed his fingers and grinned. "Truly that was… wow, the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. Apart from my face of course."

"Of course…"

Firefly walked back to his bag and began to pulling out bits of mechanical devices and a helmet with a breathing apparatus attached to it.

Dury stared at the things that were laid out in front of him, one of them being a lighter with a firefly embossed in it.

He continued to stare and saw a orange and yellow spray paint with a stencil of a firefly next to them.

"Umm Garfield?"

"Don't worry Moth," Gar chuckled pulled a bottle with some cloth attacked to it. "We're gonna be fine, it's time to light 'em up."

* * *

Edward simply stared as the brother and sister retold their tale before he smiled and shook his head.

"You two don't need to worry, Jon knocked those things over when I was there, every things fine."

Luna paled and rubbed her still sore head from when she fell to the floor. "But we don't know where he is."

"I think I have a good idea where he might be," Edward muttered before he turned to the brother and sister. "But you two don't need to come, if you go back home and see if you could make Jonathan a sandwich for him when I bring him home, is that okay?"

Luna and Lui smiled before they walked towards one of the shadows.

"It's just a good thing it wasn't a serious problem," Luna whispered before she smiled and ran through the shadow with her brother following.

Edward shook his head before he smiled. "I'd love to know how they did that," he grinned and packed his things away, wondering out of the forensic department, saying goodnight to people but never getting one back.

He sighed and shook his head. There was nothing wrong with him, he knew that.

He was always polight and nice and kind, he never went out of line… well… maybe there was an incident with the medical examiner but… that was nothing, he was terrible at his job anyway. No big loss.

As he continued he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he frowned.

Who would text him?

He quickly pulled it out and smiled as he read the name at the top.

Of course it would be Jonathan.

Upon opening the text, his smile left his face and he couldn't help but frown slightly at the odd wording.

'_Need help. At the docks. Come now.'_

What on earth was going on?

It wasn't a long drive to the docks, surprisingly the GCPD was actually quite close.

It was dark though, since the evening was coming in and he frowned before he watched the sky line turn a deep orange and then it slowly began to fade to black.

That's when he saw him.

A figure silhouetted against the orange sky, facing his way.

As he looked closer he then recognised the lanky figure to be that of Jonathan and he wondered over to him, turning into a run as his friend went and ran off around the corner.

As he went around the bend he almost slipped in the blood that covered the ground, pooling and spreading out as it ran towards the water, disappearing into the sea as it went.

He stared at the body, it really was a mess, there were cuts all over the man, blood pouring at the injuries like a waterfall and he couldn't help but grimace slightly at the sight, even after all the crime scenes he'd seen this was beyond bad.

"It was an accident," came a whisper next to his ear, a whisper he instantly recognised as Scarecrow.

Edward turned to glare at the boy that was his friend, but was greeted by the monster staring back at him.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I told you, it was an accident," Scarecrow chuckled. "Jonny's freaking out at the moment.

"You killed him."

"Accidentally."

"How can you kill someone accidentally?"

"Would you believe it was self deffense?

Edward frowned. "No I wouldn't."

Scarecrow chuckled. "I didn't think you would," he grinned before he pushed Edward over and he landed in the blood, it splattered up his face and smothered his clothes.

He scrambled to his feet, staring down at his bloody suit, tying him to the crime and the death.

He stared at himself in shock and horror, behind him the Scarecrow tutted and shook his head in mock dismay. "Ahh, Edward I am so sorry, but you know what that means?" he chuckled and leaned next to his ear, Edward suddenly felt burlap sacking instead of what he expected which was skin. "You and me," he hissed and chuckled slightly. "We're in this together now, Edward."

Too engrossed in crime they were now connected to, they failed to notice the figure dressed in grey and black staring at them from behind, a smile suddenly plagued his lips and he pulled out a piece of paper,scratching another name of his list. He giggled ever so slightly before he turned back to face the forensic and the boy who stood before his latest work, of course he hadn't had time to calve the name in but that was okay.

He looked back at his list and grinned at the name 'Edward' that was roughly written in black ink across the crinkly paper, an obvious indication that it had been well used and opened and the re-opened time and time again.

As Anonymous gazed over the name his head turned back to two that were staring over his work and he grinned. "I found you," he whispered in a sing song voice before he laughed and disappeared like a ghost into the twilight of the city, disappearing without a trace.

Like an anonymous shadow that belonged to no one.

Edward slowly got to his feet and stared at the boy before him before he took a few uncertain steps away from him and swallowed.

"So…" Scarecrow chuckled. "Let's get to work…" he giggled once more before he walked past Edward and called behind him. "Riddler."

The reign of terror had begun and the beginning of questions was only just being posed.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Like come on! I would like some comments on this one please, pretty please? :D Anyway the plot is thickening! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: A Firefly rises from the ash

A Firefly rises from the ashes.

* * *

Jonathan stood still, staring as Edward simply paced back and forth in front of him, occasionly glaring in his direction.

"If you're going to say something, then please, Edward, do say it," Jonathan mumbled out before he had a finger in his face, only just missing his nose.

"Are you nuts?!" Edward screamed. "I get that you want revenge, I get that but what I don't get is why you need me!"

"You have medical training," Jonathan answered back with a shrug. "If things went bad, which of course they're not going to, but if they did… then I'll have you to patch me up," Jonathan smiled slightly. "See, I thought ahead."

"You've planned this, every single bit of this idea is planned isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't plan all of it… Scarecrow did most of it, but it was my idea."

Edward threw his hands up in the air before he sat down on one of the chairs, Luna and Lucifer were sitting in the corner listening to the conversation with interest, Lui sometimes wincing at the loud voices. He didn't like loud noises, he liked quiet and calm, unfortunately arguments don't tend to be that.

"Ya' know… I get the fact that you want revenge, I get that, I mean there are a few people out there that I want to kill," Edward gestured towards the city's general direction before he let his hand drop and shook his head. "But that doesn't mean, I'd actually do it."

"I won't kill them," Jonathan sighed. "I'll just scare them a little, that's all."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Edward gritted before he gave him a pointed look.

"I have him under control."

"Do you, do you really? Forgive me for being optimistic."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side. "Somethings changed in you… I'm not sure what it is but… there's something different about you."

"Being framed as an associate for murder by your so called friend tends to make you a little different yes," Edward grit before he glared at Jonathan once more and then he shook his head in defeat. "Look… I'll help you, as long as no one gets hurt."

"No one gets hurt," Jonathan smiled. "It will just be a quick scare I promise."

Edward sighed and nodded before he looked over the desk with the various science equipment and other things like test tubes and peppets.

"Now on to the other thing," Jonathan said with a smile at his lips.

"No."

"Oh come on, Edward we'll be doing a good thing," Jonathan pleaded as he gave him a begging look.

"Going after crazy people is for the GCPD," Edward snarled.

"You are the GCPD."

"I'm not a cop."

Jonathan threw his hands in the air and glared at him. "Come on, someone has to take down Anonymous!"

Edward sent him a glare, his best glare, but it faltered when he found an even more intense glare staring back at him, it looked like a glare only a killer would be able to show and Edward was no killer.

He turned his head away and sighed before he ran his fingers through his hair and got to his feet. "Look," he sighed. "I want to get him, I honestly do. I want to do the right thing and capture him, but… I'm just not that kind of person. I'm not a hero, I'm just a man who works at the forensics in the GCPD. I'm nothing special."

Jonathan frowned. "I don't believe that."

"Well, you better start, because it's the truth."

"Why do you think Scarecrow called you Riddler?"

Edward paused. He was going to leave, leave and just help Jonathan with his revenge scare and then leave and never, never ever interfere with the boy ever again.

But that one question made him stop because it had been the one thing he'd asked himself since the docks.

"Scarecrow gave it you when he first saw you," Jonathan sighed and looked away. "It's his nick name for you… and… he only gives people nick names if he likes them and respects them."

"That doesn't mean anything," Edward whispered.

"Yes it does," Jonathan hissed back at him. "Because, if Scarecrow didn't think you were brilliant, do you honestly think I would? the answer to that question is I wouldn't," Jonathan marched over to him and glared up at Edward, being slightly taller then him, it made normal Jonathan not very threatening but when he turned Scarecrow… well that was a different matter entirely. "Listen to me Edward," Jonathan hissed as he stared up at him. "You are the only one I trust and the only one who is capable of my intellect and the same goes for me to you. If Scarecrow didn't think you were worth something, do you honestly think you'd still be alive now?"

Suddenly a knock at the door drew their attention and Edward smiled.

"Who's that?" Jonathan whispered as he stared at the door.

"Since, I can't talk you out of this," Edward explained as he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door handle turning to Jonathan and smiling. "I figured you'd need to learn how to fight," he opened the door and showed Mist standing on the other side, a sports bag slung over her shoulder. "Meet your teacher, I figured you might need to know how to fight and who better then an assassin who's never been caught to teach you?"

* * *

The furnaces were alive with heat and fire, Dury sat staring into them, roasting his hotdog at the end of a poker as he sat in his shorts, with t-shirt and body warmer neatly folded next to him.

"Hey, Dury! Check me out!"

Dury slowly turned with a bored look on his face which quickly turned to one of surprise at the sight of Lyons.

"Gar?! What the… ?"

Garfield stood wearing a leather hoody, with motorbike trousers and normal black boots with a helmet that had a breathing apparatus attached to it.

He turned around and there spray painted on the back was an orange firefly, the paint running at the tips of the wings and the tail.

"What do you think?" Gar grinned from within the helmet as he pulled it off, a small tank of oxygen was attached to his back, small enough for him to move and light enough for him to move fast too.

"I.." Dury trailed off and frowned. "It looks good Gar… really good."

"Ha, I knew it would oh and hey check it out," he flipped his wrists, his hands were bandaged up underneath the gloves from his earlier ordeal with the furnace. With the sudden slip a device slipped out and there it was a built in flame thrower.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah.. it's really cool," Dury whispered with no enthusiasm not that Gar seemed to notice he was too engrossed in the moment.

"What building should we burn down first?"

"One were no one is staying, ya know as a test run…" Dury whispered as he stared at hi friend who he hardly recognised if at all.

Gar grinned with delight and nodded his head in agreement. "Great idea, start of small work up big!" he picked up a bag and tossed it to Dury who caught it whilst thumberling with it, before he swung it over his shoulder and chased after Gar who was already ahead of him.

"What's in here Gar?" Dury questioned as he heard the rattling of cans inside the back and the occasional sound of glass.

"Oh well, we gotta leave our mark right?"

"Our mark?"

"Yeah," Firefly grinned. "That way everyone will know, that the Firefly and the Moth struck and did it, that way they can blame us for something because we did it!"

Moth blinked a few times in confusion before he looked down at the bag he had swung over his shoulder. "But… what if we hurt someone by accident?"

"We won't, trust me," Garfield grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him as fast as he could down the alley.

* * *

Hit, hit, hit, block, block, block, swing, kick, punch, Bang!

Edward winced as Jonathan landed flat on his back for the fifth time in the last 30 minuets.

The boy got up and groaned before he turned to Edward and glared slightly. "I thought you said she'd go easy on me?"

Edward smiled back at him in response. "She is."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned back to Sphinx who was already standing in position to fight as Jonathan took a few more swings at her.

Hit, hit, hit, block, block, block, hit, hi- bang!

"Umm… ow?"

Jonathan sent him a glare but Edward merely smiled back to him in response and waved slightly.

"Why don't you come and try it?" Jonathan growled before Edward laughed at him and leaned back, holding his newspaper up and continuing with his crossword.

"No thank you, it's more fun to watch then to participate."

"I don't mind teaching you, Edward," Mist sang with a voice of pure innocence making Edward raise a curious eyebrow before he shook his head and pointed to the crossword puzzle again.

"I quite happy with what I'm doing, which is… staying out of the way."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful."

"I can't explain unexplainable bruises," Edward explained with a shrug before he looked over at him and smiled at Jonathan's dull look.

"Oh and I can?"

"Yes, yes you can."

He got a roll of cold blue eyes in response making him laugh lightly before he went back to his puzzle, smirking as he head another thud.

The kids were playing in the house, hide and seek seemed to be the game. Not very surprisingly, Lui and Luna were very good at it, but Lui was by far the best. Though you could argue with his use of telepathy, he did cheat.

Suddenly Edward's phone vibrated again and he frowned before he answered it and then his frown deepened. "I'll be right there," he muttered before he got to his feet and waved to the other two.

"Were you going?" asked Mist with a raised eyebrow.

"Work," Edward shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard. I'll be back soon, in the meantime, keep practicing."

He then left and Jonathan turned back to Mist who was smirking at him and getting ready for another fight.

"Ready?"

Jonathan sighed before he got into his fighting stance. "As ready as I'll ever be- eeeeeeeoow!"

Edward smirked at the loud noise before he shook his head and wondered down to his car, but he stopped and frowned.

What was a van doing here?

He wondered over to it, it was far away from the house, not very far but… it was further then what he fully felt comfortable looking at.

He swallowed his fear down and wandered over to it, newspaper held high just incase. He knew it wouldn't do much but still… there's no shame in having a weapon.

He looked inside and saw no one in the drivers seat, perhaps they were around the back?

He wondered around and opened the back door, frowning as there was no one there but… there was some rope and what was that a bottle of?

He picked it up and looked at it's clear contence before he sniffed a bit of it and had to steady himself against the van as he felt light headed.

Chloroform?

Suddenly a hand was around his face with a cloth stuffed against it, the sweet smell was so strong Edward almost went under at the first sniff, but he fought against it and tried to make as much noise as possible, kicking the van as hard as he could, caring very little for how much it hurt.

He managed to struggle out of the mans grip but he fell to the floor, before he began to crawl and towards the house.

Then he was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, the man was trying to shove the cloth in his face again, he couldn't risk that. He doubted he'd be able to withstand a second dose of the stuff.

"Mist, Jonathan!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Mist, Jonathan, Help! Help!"

The cloth was plastered to his face again and he fell limp against the man's form as his eyes closed, before he was picked up and shoved ungracefully into the back.

The doors were slammed shut as the man got in the front and began to drive just as Jonathan and Mist came running out of the house, Mist ran towards her car while Jonathan chased after the van on foot as it drove off.

He was never going to catch it, he could here Mist's car behind him and he moved out of the way as it drove past him.

He watched as she rammed into the van from behind before she drove up along side it, glaring at the man as he drove, before the man smirked at her and rammed into the side of her car, driving her off the road and into a tree.

Mist got frown back and forth with the force of the hit and she watched helplessly as the van drove away and she screamed in frustration before he punched the steering wheel.

Jonathan was at the door, gently opening it and helping her out of the car.

"We have to call the police," Jonathan insisted.

"They'll only get in my way."

"Mist," Jonathan growled. "They'll help us."

"He only keeps them for twenty-four hours," Mist snarled as she glared at him slightly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, that's Anonymous!"

Jonathan felt his blood run cold before the blood of the Scarecrow boiled over, hot with rage and the desire to kill. "What?" he snarled his voice edging towards Scarecrow's only slightly.

"You heard me," Mist snarled as she stormed back towards the house.

Jonathan followed quickly after her, watching as she stormed into the house grabbing her sports bag and pulling out her Sphinx attire and she began to get dressed.

Jonathan felt the face of the Scarecrow itching in his pocket as it called to him and he looked over at Sphinx as she pulled on her boots and he frowned before walking into his room and pulling out his brown coat, curtesy of the Frights and he slipped it on, before he pulled the gauntlet on and fixed some black leather gloves that had once belonged to his father onto his hands and then he pulling out the Scarecrow's face as he went.

Before he had even stepped out of the door, Mist was there glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help you get Edward back," Jonathan hissed and Mist shook her head at him.

"No, you're staying right here. You'd only get in my way."

"I would," Jonathan agreed. "But Scarecrow wouldn't."

Mist narrowed her eyes before she sighed in defete and shook her head. "I must be out of my mind."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side and Mist glared at him slightly before sighing once again. "Fine, come on."

They both got into Edward's car as they drove off, they told the kids to stay inside and lock the doors, telling them to not go outside and for Lui to read the person's thoughts to make sure it was them and it it wasn't then Luna was to scare them away.

As they drove Jonathan suddenly had an idea. "We could ask Rat and Croc to help us."

"Why would we do that?"

"Croc's got muscle. We don't know what Anonymous is like."

"Really skinny guy, makes you look like you have actual muscle on your bones."

Jonathan scowled at the comment before something clicked. "I take it I'm talking to Sphinx now?"

"You would be correct."

"Sphinx, they can help out, Croc and Rat know the streets better then anyone, they've been on it, under it within it, they know it inside and out."

Mist gave a heavy sigh and turned to him before she nodded in agreement. "You better be right about this."

"I am."

* * *

As Edward came to, he was greeted by darkness and then he heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

"Here let me get that for you," the blindfold was slipped away. "There, that's much better isn't it?"

He turned in his chair to see a young man that was somehow thinner then Jonathan, wearing colours that mostly consisted of black and grey, there was nothing special about him. He didn't have a face that was… what you would call memorable, but his crimes… those you couldn't forget.

"What do you want?" Edward whispered.

Anonymous smiled. "Well, what I wanted I have," he smirked and clasped his hands together behind his bag before he leaned down in Edward's face. "I have you," he grinned and showed stained yellow teeth, a clear sign that he drank a lot of coffee he could smell smoke on his breath so clearly he was also a smoker.

"Edward," he spoke his name and it rolled of his tongue making Edward shiver in discomfort. "Such a rare name. Not many people use it now, they believe it's too old fashioned. But I rather like it, always have and always will," he smiled and pulled out a book before he placed it on Edward's lap. "Did you know that the name Edward, in Anglo-saxon means guardian? It also means that from American names but, it was first created in the Anglo-saxon times, amazing isn't it?"

Edward swallowed and shuffled in his seat before a loud noise attracted his attention and he saw a television.

"Dear me," the man spoke as he shook his head and stared at the news, reporting a huge fire near the docks. "Such a bad, bad thing. Fires are so dangerous."

Edward narrowed his eyes and then they widened. "Oh lord….no…"

"I know," Anonymous agreed as he picked up the book and sat on Edward's lap, using him like a chair as he flipped through the pages of his book, Edward casted a glance and he felt his eyes widen as he saw the names. He recognised the people in the photos, they were some of the victims they'd found, but a few… a few he didn't know.

"We only got twelve," Edward whispered as he stared at all of the names that were ticked off on the front page of the book.

"Yes…" Anonymous chuckled. "I've actually got 36… and you happen to be lucky number 37," Anonymous crooned as he pushed some of Edward's hair out of his eyes, making Edward flinch away from his staring wide eyed. Okay now he was starting to see how invading people's personal space could get annoying.

"Now, now," Anonymous scolded with a shaking head. "Don't be like that, I'm not a bad guy, I'm just a collector."

"Of what?"

"Of names," Anonymous grinned before he walked over to the telly and raised a curious eyebrow. "I see someone else is trying to make a name for themselves… the 'Firefly' huh? Pretty rubbish name."

Edward felt his eyes widen. Garfield. Firefly. Oh.. "It's better then Anonymous."

He earned a hard slap for that. "Don't you dare speak a word against my name!"

"Funny how your name means someone who is nameless," Edward glared slightly. "Is that what you've been doing? Stealing people's names because you do not like your own?"

"You do not understand!" Anonymous shouted as he shook Edward, glaring down at him like he was the most desgusting parasite on the planet.

"And you got my name wrong," Edward informed him with a smirk.

"I doubt that."

"Oh but you have," Edward smirked. "I'm the Riddler."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: I got a review! YAY! I'll be really happy if I got another XD So... hope you guys enjoyed this so please, plase please! read more to find out! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: What's my name?

What's my name?

* * *

Gotham was renowned for it's craziness, it was what you always expected to come up, everyday there would be a hint of crazy. Names were also a big thing in Gotham, if you didn't have a name you were out of the game.

Without a name you were nothing, nothing except fresh meat ready to be picked clean of all traces of you, same if you didn't look anything special, if you didn't leave a mark then you were a nobody.

Anonymous had this problem, in reality he was a nobody, oh sure he had the crimes he had a signature, but he didn't have a name, he was Anonymous, a John Doe, a nobody.

But as the saying goes, it's always the quiet ones.

Anonymous glared back at Edward who was smirking up at him, yes he was in a lot of trouble, being tied to a chair and having his life threatened it was hardly the best position to be in, but for Edward, he'd never felt so alive in his life.

All of the attention was directed on him and because he had nothing to loose, if he was going to die anyway, might as well have some fun, let his true self out for once in his miserable life, to let himself be himself.

"You're lying!" Anonymous growled as he glared down at him. "Your name is Edward!"

"It's the Riddler," Edward bit out as he let his smirk turn predatory, enjoying the fact that he had the psychological power over this killer. "I am the Riddler."

"Your name is Edward!" Anonymous screamed as he stomped his foot, glaring at Edward with all of hells fury before he calmed himself and smiled. "And if I think you're lying, which I know you are, then I can and I will visit your friend Jonathan," Anonymous smirked at Edward's harsh glare as he tilted his head to the side and fiddled with the paper in his hand, it crinkled again, adding more obscurity to the list of names that decorated it's face. "I haven't had Jonathan yet and now… I know… who is one… it shall be easy," he giggled and leaned into Edward's personal space. "Beat that, 'Riddler', for it seems I have out-riddled you."

* * *

"Wait, hang on what?! You want us to do what?!" Croc cried as he and Otis stared at Mist and Jonathan.

They were standing in the apartment building that they had met in, the sky outside was a deep burning orange making the sky look like it was on fire, but it was fading with the smoke that chocked the light and smothered the sky's colour.

Gar's fire was huge and it was so close to the building Otis and Waylon were settled in, it was a wonder the two boys hadn't seen Moth or Firefly, not that now they wanted to find them, from their point of view, they were not their friends anymore.

"Look," Mist sighed and took a step forward towards them. "I understand that this is a lot to take in-."

"That's one way of putting it, lady," Croc grunted.

"But Edward's in trouble and you two are the only people who know this city like it's the back of your hand," Mist sighed and looked up at them with pleading eyes. "You've seen this city, you know it inside and out, under and over it. You've lived here all your lives. Edward… he will be killed unless we save him, do you understand? Anonymous has him and he'll kill him."

Rat blinked before he shuffled uncomfortably. "We can't let Edward die, Waylon," he whispered as he looked up at the much bigger boy. "He was going to help us find Gar and Dury, we should help him, it's only fair."

"Life's not fair, Otis!" Croc growled as he glared down at him. "You and I are proof of that, just look at us. IF life was to suddenly become fair would it happen to us, of all people?"

"Please," Mist pleaded as she took another step towards them. "Look," she sighed and looked to the floor biting her lip as she closed her eyes. "I… you can not tell Edward this and even if you did I would openly deny it but, I love him. I love him more then I love anyone and…" she pulled a scythe out of her belt and glared at the two boys. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect the ones I love."

Croc and Rat exchanged nervous glances before nodding. "We might know where he's being kept," Croc muttered. "There's a slaughter house, near the docks. The mob don't use it, no one uses it but.. it's the best place to be if you wanted to get rid of a body."

"Show us," Mist urged and they nodded directing them out of the building, keeping to the shadows of the alleys as they wondered the streets, keeping out of the way of people as a general rule and never stepping into the light, taking the sewers when they needed to.

"Are we almost there?" Mist asked as they ran, she kept glancing back at Jonathan, the boy had been quiet, but Mist doubted it was Jonathan who was in control anymore.

He suddenly looked directly at her, directly into her soul with those cold piercing blue eyes, they seemed to reached the darkest corner of your mind and pull at it, daring you to come out and stand up to him. It was scary, truth be told, not that Mist would admit to being scared of the scarecrow like boy simply because behind that sewn up mask and gaping black eye sockets the blue eyes disturbed her.

No way in hell.

But wait wasn't that where they were? Hell?

Gotham certainly was like hell, acted like hell, smelled like hell could only smell, death, fear and corruption.

There were no saints and angels, by all accounts some of the so called saints were not saints.

The Balloon man proved that much.

"We're almost there, just another block," Croc grunted before he turned and glared slightly. "Why the hell couldn't we of taken the damn car?"

"Too recognisable, have to be discrete," Mist explained as they ran.

Croc rolled his eyes and gave them a look up and down as they ran. "Oh yeah, 'cause you guys look discrete!"

Above them, the rain was pouring and running into the sewers, their heavy and splashing footsteps preventing them from hearing the accompanying footsteps above, ones that were running in the opposite direction and it wasn't even a full run.

One was dragging the other almost.

Dury was trying so hard, so very hard, but he failed so very often and this felt like one of those times.

He looked down at his friend, the older boy was screaming in pain and agony as the rain hit his burnt skin, some of the melted clothes was falling off and bringing his skin with them.

"You idiot, Garfield!" Dury screamed as he dragged his friend with him as best he could towards the furnaces, the only safe place they had. "Why did you do that?!"

"Hurts," Gar moaned as he closed his eyes. "Hurts so bad… Dury… make it stop… please, it burns!"

"You've been burnt!" Dury snarled at him as he slid the door open and brought him inside, setting him down on one of the tables as Gar screamed and cried, feeling his skin tear and peel underneath the melted clothes. "I'm going to have to call a Doctor," Dury hissed as he ran to go and get help.

"No!" Gar chocked as he tried to sit up. "No… no Doctors.. they'll know I-."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Dury growled as he glared at hie friends battered and broken body, the fire. Why had Gar insisted on running into that heat? Dury had only just been able to get him out, but not without a cost. He looked down at his bunt hand.

Stupid Gar, stupid, fires, stupid Firefly!

"I'm getting a Doctor!" Dury snarled at him before he ran towards the door. "And you can't do anything to stop me!"

With that he was gone running as fast as he could, his sense of direction was rubbish, he didn't know where the hospital was and… he had no change how could he call an ambulance?

It seemed impossible, the chips were not in his favour but then again they never were and he managed to get this far, he could get help… he'd just have to- wait what was that?

He looked through the rain and sure enough, near the docks he spotted Waylon and Otis with two other people he didn't recognise running towards the slaughter house.

Maybe they knew were there was a Doctor.

Dury's pace picked up and he ran towards them, a car horn sounded his head snapped towards the sound, eyes widening as the bright lights blinded him before everything went black.

* * *

This was it, this was how he was going to die wasn't it?

Edward gulped and stared as Anonymous began to sort the knifes out, placing them in order of size.

He was going to die while being butchered by a madman… would he even be missed? Would his fellow cops at the GCPD even miss him? Would they even care?

So many questions… too many questions… all had no answers to them.

He looked up and watched as he came towards him, spinning the knife in his hand, playing with it.

"Are you ready Edward?"

"If I said 'no' would it make a difference?"

"No, of course not."

"I didn't think it would," Edward growled as he looked to the floor. "Leave Jonathan alone, Anonymous!"

"But why?" Anonymous moaned. "It's such a wonderful name and I have to add to my collection."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're sick," he snarled. "Sick in a way… no one could ever understand."

"Oh and you'r so healthy minded," Anonymous snarled back as he stalked over to him. "Have you not noticed something? No one goes around calling themselves the Riddler and expects to be classed as a sane person."

"I could say the same thing about you," Edward bit out. "Anonymous."

The man smiled and gestured to his face. "I'm not exactly a memorable person am I?" he chuckled slightly. "But I do have a daughter," he smiled. "She… unfortunately has the same curse as me, a face that no one will remember. My poor Jane."

Edward tilted his head to the side. "What about her mother?"

"Dead," Anonymous sighed and looked at the ground. "Her face was so disfigured you couldn't recognise her anymore, she became anonymous, a nobody, a nameless face. No one deserves to die like that, no one deserves to have no name," he smiled and turned to Edward. "Which is why I'm going to get my list all checked off and then, I can have which ever name I choose, better then what I have at the moment."

"What is your name?" Edward asked as he stared up at him.

Anonymous smiled. "I told you, I'm a no one, but for sake of argument, I guess you could say my name, my real name, also means someone unknown, it's John by the way, if you were wondering."

He went around the back of him and placed the knife to his throat. "Edward do not worry, I shall take good care of you and your friend," he moved to his ear and grinned whispering harshly into it. "That I promise you."

Suddenly a pound crash sounded and in came Jonathan and Mist, running as fast as they could, Mist jumped over Edward and tackled Anonymous to the floor, while Jonathan ran to Edward and began to cut his bounds.

"Jonathan? You found me, but how?"

"No, not Jonathan," the boy's masked face looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "You should know this by now."

"Scarecrow," Edward whispered as he stared wide eyed.

"Hello again, Riddler. Did you miss me?"

"Actually, I did."

"Hate to brake up this reunion but," they turned to see Anonymous with a scalpel to Mist's throat. "Did you forget about me?"

Mist rolled her eyes before she swung her head back and smacked Anonymous square in the face, causing some of his teeth to fall out and his nose to brake with a sickening crack of mild satisfaction from Mist's part.

"It's over Anonymous," Mist hissed as she glared at him. "You're going to die and there is nothing you can do about it," she spin kicked him into the wall and then she grabbed him and threw him into some crates. "So I hope you've picked a name," she hissed as she kicked him again. "So we can forget it and forget you all over again."

"Shut up!" he slashed at her and grabbed her throat pinning her to the floor, before Jonathan came and kicked him in the face, before he continued at his ribs never stopping as Edward came to Mist's side and helped her to her feet.

"Jonathan, Jonathan enough!" Mist snarled. "Let someone who already has blood on their hands do this."

Jonathan stopped and stared up at them, before Anonymous kicked him into the couple and then belted for the door.

"He's getting away!" Edward shouted as he scrabbled to his feet.

"He won't get far," Scarecrow assured. "Croc and Rat will stop him, exactly like we told them to. Come on!"

Indeed Croc and Rat were waiting patiently in the back alley, the only place Anonymous could go without being seen.

Rat was waiting patiently before he was knocked to the floor and there standing above him was Anonymous, who was glaring down at him.

"Waylon!" he screamed as Anonymous tried to stab him but a rat bit him on his hand and he cried out, dropping the knife in the process before he grabbed the rat and threw it across the alley.

"No!" Otis screamed as he tried to get up and run over to his furry little friend but Anonymous grabbed him and began to beat him, before he pulled out another knife and grinned at the boy.

"Tell me, boy. What's your name?"

"O- Otis," he whispered as he stared at the knife in fear.

"Otis," Anonymous laughed slightly a highly unhinged smile plastered across his face. "I've already got an Otis, but maybe I could start a new collection," the knife drew closer and Otis was frozen in fear. "See which names the most popular!"

Just then, Croc slammed into him, tackling him to the ground before he began to beat him, use sing his claws, his ever so slightly pointed teeth to tear Anonymous to shreds, his fists smashed his face into nothing, except an unrecognisable body.

Otis was frozen in fear as he heard the inhuman screams and growls of pain and anger coming from the attacked and the victim.

Mist, Edward and Jonathan were at Otis's side, making sure he was alight but all Otis could do was stare as Croc tore Anonymous to shreds.

The others followed where his eyes were focused on and very soon their own eyes widened in shock and horror, as Croc destroyed Anonymous, making him a nobody, a faceless nobody.

"Croc! Croc, Waylon stop!" Mist got to her feet and pulled the boy as best she could. "Waylon stop, you're not an animal!"

Waylon's eyes snapped out of their death glare, they turned to Mist, blood covered his entire body and his eyes's pupils had turned into reptilian styled pupils as he stared at her, before he stared at his blood covered hands and then they drifted to what remained of Anonymous.

"I…" he whispered and stared at them a look of fear on his face. "I didn't mean to.. I.."

"It's okay," Mist whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay."

Edward's gaze drifted back towards the warehouse before he paled slightly. "We need to leave, the police will be here and no doubt they'll be wanting me to help on this crime scene."

"Okay," Mist whispered as she let Otis lead Waylon away to get him cleaned up. "But first," Mist continued before she pulled a sickle from her belt. "There's just one more thing we need to do."

They left soon after, Mist cleaning her blade of blood before they took the sewers to get somewhere safe, Edward was grateful that Mist had left his car somewhere safe and he quickly drove to the GCPD, while the others got cleaned up at Croc and Rat's apartment, saying that they'd all be at Jonathan's house and for Edward to come there too.

It was odd to walking onto a crime scene he helped create Bullock and Gordon were already there and they look over to him and sighed.

"It's a mess," Bullock grunted. "I've worked cases, some pretty gory ones too and I ain't never seen anything like this in my life."

"I hope you're ready for this, Ed," Gordon muttered as he led him towards the body.

Of course Edward had to act surprised, as he stared down at the mess that was left, it was hard to even recognise that what was lying at his feet had been a person.

Note to self, never get on the wrong side of Croc, ever.

His eyes drifted over the killer's body before they landed and stayed on the little momento, a classic case or irony left by Mist on the killer's chest, or what ever was left of it. For there, sitting in jagged lettering was 'Anonymous' in big capital letters.

He took a breath before he shook his head and set to work, cataloguing what he found, bagging and tagging it as he went, making sure to get rid of any of his fingerprints, not that there was many left, they'd managed to scrape a little bit of time to gather most of the things, like the rope and the cloth of chloroform Edward had come into contact with.

He was soon back at the GCPD, getting DNA results of who Anonymous was, so he got that his first name was John but that was it.

What he got as his name… was… surprising.

* * *

Edward stood in front of his friends back at Jonathan's house, Croc and Otis had been welcomed into the extended family as well as Alice.

They all stared in shock as Edward placed the DNA results of Anonymous down on the table, but he wasn't quite as 'anonymous' as he was before or maybe he was. It depends how you look at it.

"Well," Mist whispered. "That's… ironic and he has a daughter you say?"

"Yes," Edward whispered. "Her name is Jane."

"Wow," Mist murmured as she hugged Enigma closer. "I'm kinda glad I named Enigma, Enigma."

"I.. that can't be his or their real name surly?" Jonathan whispered as he stared.

"But it is," Edward whispered as he stared before he closed his eyes. "So.. what's next on the agenda?"

"We need to find Firefly and Moth," Croc growled as he sat the kids and Otis on his shoulders.

He looked like a bird feeder and kids were the birds all perched on his shoulder.

Mist smiled and nodded her head. "Okay then, lets go into the other room, there's more seating in there, am I correct Jonathan?"

"Yes," Jonathan answered as he grabbed his drink and wondered through into the other room, the rest of them following after him, all with their drinks.

Edward left the file on the table, the wind occasionly picked the pages up and flapped them gently before it settled again.

It made the file almost look forgotten, like the people were being forgotten, but that wasn't hard, especially when they were anonymous to begin with.

The crows outside cawed their eairy cry and fluttered around outside, one tried to get into the house but failed and ended up sitting on a branch over looking the house.

It peered in through the window were the file lay, simply left to be forgotten about and never looked at again.

It tried to get in again before it fluttered off as Luna came into to grab her forgotten drink, but she knocked it over instead and fell across the file, causing some of the ink to run.

"Oh no!" she yelped as she stared at it, before Edward and Jonathan came through and Edward shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine Luna, I can reprint it," he assured and the child's look of fear subsided and she smiled taking Jonathan's hand as Edward got her another glass of water, before he walked after them, only casting a quick glance back at the file as he watched the water run over the names of the father and daughter.

He turned his back and walked leaving the file as the water washed away the names of the Anonymous and his daughter.

The ink ran, dripping off the table as it flowed, erasing the name John Doe and his alias Anonymous and then Edward was there drying it off, wiping the water away before he quickly rejoined the others leaving only the daughter's name in place, leaving only Jane Doe who would also just be another face in the crowd.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Tell me, where you expecting that twist? :D Bet you weren't and I am loving them reviews keep them coming you know I love to hear from you wonderful people! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Remember me

Remember me.

* * *

The heart monitor went along, only thing you could hear was the little beeps as they went across the screen. It was the only proof that Gar was still alive.

Dury stood, his arm bandaged up as he stared at his best friend who was now in a medical induced coma due to his burns.

The Doctors said he was lucky to be alive.

Dury had only known Gar for a about a month, he'd seen him through his worst and best times, he'd seen him set fires and put fires out. He'd also seen him get his own hands burnt so that he wouldn't get burnt. Gar had saved him more times then he could count, he'd seen him steal and pickpocket, he'd seen him loose out at a bet. He'd seen the tattoos and he'd seen the scars.

Dury would describe Garfield Lyons as being a hot headed and reckless individual who put no thought into anything he did and had total disregard for himself.

He would describe him as all of those things and more.

But seeing him here, unconscious and in constant pain looking like an overcooked piece of meat, 'lucky' was the last thing he'd describe him as.

"Dury?"

He turned startled slightly as Croc came lumbering over to him, his hood was drawn up close to his face to hide the fact he looked exactly like a crocodile.

"How is he?" he asked as he stared at Lyon's burnt body.

"Doctors had to put him in a coma," Dury whispered. "The pain was too much he couldn't cope."

Croc nodded before he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Rat's coming up soon, stupid idiot's in the damn dumpster looking for his namesake."

Dury nodded before he shook his head and looked down at his broken arm.

Croc followed his gaze and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I got hit by a car," Dury whispered. "I think my clumsiness reached it's top score that day."

"I think you'd be right," Croc chuckled lightly. "Do they know how long they'll have to keep him like this?"

Dury frowned before he sighed and shook his head. "Moths… years.. the Doctors don't know, however long it takes for his body to heal and…" he casted a quick glance at Gar's burnt and charred body, it really looked like he'd been through hell and come out the other side. "That might take a while," Dury finished with a heavy sigh before he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, Dury, it's not your fault you know that right?" Croc called as he chased after him. "Lyons was always gonna get himself into too much trouble at some point, he just always was."

"Yeah but," Dury shook his head. "I should of stopped him and I didn't, now look at him. Reduced to a coma in a hospital. He's nothing now because of me."

Croc merely looked away he couldn't say anything to make the kid feel better he knew that much.

"Say, Waylon," Dury whispered. "I ain't gonna be around much anymore… I… have somethings I need to do… but," he sighed and shook his head. "Could you keep an eye on Gar for me, keep him out of trouble if he ever wakes up and… and remember me would you?" he looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Remember the Moth."

Croc gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Sure thing, Moth."

Dury gave him a smile before he pocketed his good hand and left, he wondered the streets for ages until he found himself at the docks again, near the furnaces.

The building was smouldering in the distance, but he didn't care, it was over for him.

He was not going to be a street kid anymore oh no, he was gonna be somebody in this town.

He looked up at a light and saw a few moths fluttering around it, a smile tugged at his lips.

He was a moth, but not just any moth… he was a killer moth. Ha that would work! Killer Moth.

Dury smirked before he wondered back into Gotham, a smile was on his face.

He was going to leave his mark.

* * *

Jonathan simply watched as Edward paced back and forth, back and forth. A cold look on his face, he looked like he wanted to murder someone.

Jonathan sighed as the pacing was getting irritating and he crossed his legs looking up at Edward before he suddenly lost his temper. "Edward, for god's sake what the hell is wrong?!"

Edward jumped but the scowl fell back in place and he glared. "That… son of a ignoramus!"

"What?" Jonathan questioned in confusion as he stared.

"Tom!"

"Who?"

"Tom, whatever his name it… he challenged me to a game of riddles!"

"Okay.. did you loose?"

Edward gave him a bizzar look before he shook his head. "No of course I didn't!"

"No of course you didn't," Jonathan muttered. "Whatever was I thinking?"

"He is also the man who stole Kristen from me!" Edward growled before he turned fully on Jonathan and slammed his hands on the desk. "And then he said he was going to 'stump me' next time!"

Jonathan simply stared at Edward dumbfounded.

_He's crazy, _Scarecrow whispered in his head and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Edward was completely and utterly nuts if this was all that set him off. Edward was really crazy.

"Edward I think you're overreacting," Jonathan muttered before he picked up one of his books and began to read it, completely ignoring Edward as the man continued to pace again making Jonathan frown over the top of his book at him.

"I am not overreacting," Edward grit. "Anyone would act this way!"

"Anyone that was completely crazy you mean," Jonathan muttered under his breath as he turned the next page, just then it was pulled out of his hands and he was staring at a very angry Edward Nygma.

"What did you just say?" he snarled and Jonathan actually shrank back slightly in fear. "I am not… crazy! The idea is ludicrous!"

"Is it?" Jonathan replied dryly.

Edward smacked him around the back of the head before he pushed the book back in his chest. "You're the crazy one, you're the one with the voice in his head."

"Yet it seems I'm the one who's speaking the most logic."

"Logic, ha," Edward rolled his eyes and glared. "What would you know about logic."

Jonathan had wondered over to his book case and was now searching the shelves for a new read since Edward had lost his place. "A lot more then you it seems."

He got another roll of eyes for that one, not that Jonathan cared he was too busy searching the shelves for another book to read to pay attention to Edward and his tantrums.

He was a grown man and he still had tantrums, Jonathan frowned slightly at the thought before he rolled his eyes and shook his head, and to think he had the gall to call him illogical.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about logic if it came and smacked you in the face," Edward seethed, he seemed to be going for gold this time and he hadn't realised that Jonathan hadn't been listening for most of it.

Jonathan tilted his head slightly to the side with a frown on his face. "You still here?"

"Obviously."

"Shame, I thought you left hours ago," he returned coldly.

"Well I know your sanity left months ago," Edward returned with ice.

Jonathan span sharply on his heel and glared at the man before him, before he shook his head, deciding it was not worth it to get the toxin out and use it. Edward was hardly worth his time when it came to his fear.

It was quite simple really.

In fact, everything about Edward was, ironically, simple.

"Could you please leave, for the sake of what ever little sanity I have remaining in my head," Jonathan mumbled as he pulled a book from the shelves and walked over to the desk again, opening it on the page he wanted before he began to fiddle with the various equipment. "I have a lot I need to get down for tonight and you standing here yapping at me like a terrier is not helping."

Edward was now fuming and he looked like he wanted to kill Jonathan, but the boy simply gave his glare a dull and unimpressed look.

"If you are trying to scare me… you are failing."

"I've had it with you!" Edward yelled. "I've always been nice to you and what do you do? You toxin me,"

"Only once," Jonathan muttered absently.

"You abuse me!"

"It's hardly abuse," Jonathan scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"And you insult me!"

"Okay that I will admit to doing, but only because half the time you deserve it."

Jonathan jumped slightly at the sound of a door slamming shut and then he heard a car engine start and then disappear.

A smirk moved across his face and he chuckled. "Idiot."

* * *

"It's just so terrible," Alice squeaked as she poured some tea into Luna's tea cup and wondered over to her desk, placing it on the table next to her victorian singer sowing machine, before she turned back to her friend as they sat at the back in the flea.

Luna simply nodded and took a little sip of the tea, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "It tastes icky," she mumbled.

Alice frowned and shook her head. "It's not bad, it's very nice," she took a quick sip muttering under her breath. "Once you get used to it of course."

Luna simply glared at the tea in the slightly cracked tea cup, in all honest she was shocked Alice had found a tea cup that you could use let alone two or even a whole set of mismatching tea cups and sourcers.

"Why Firefly even thought it was a good idea is beyond me," Alice shook her head in dismay. "Why would you run into a burning building?"

"Maybe he was trying to save someone?" Luna questioned with a raised eyebrow but Alice shook her head.

"No, no, not his style, he doesn't care, his feelings have been dead for a while."

Luna blinked before she tilted her head to the side. "Did you just rhyme?"

"I… may of done."

The young girl simply sat there staring at Alice before the two giggled and Luna took another sip of the tea, sticky her tongue out and gagging at the awful taste.

Lui was sitting outside of the den with a bored expression on his face.

The street kids thoughts were not interesting at all and his sister and Alice were also boring. There was nothing for him to do.

He slightly wished he'd stayed behind and sat in his room, it would of been so much more fun then this, at least then he could read a book.

Suddenly a little rat was chewing at his coat sleeve and Lui simply stared at it. He didn't cry out or scream, he just sat there and stared at the tiny creature as it continued to chew at his sleeve, it's little nose twitching as it's whiskers sniffed his arm, with little black beady eyes staring up at him, unblinking.

"Oh, sorry Lui," Rat chuckled as he scooped the little rat up and stroked it, letting it then run up his arm and sit on his shoulder, chewing slightly at his shirt he wore. "You hear about Gar?"

"Yeah," Lui whispered, he tapped his temple and frowned at the rest of the street kids. "Everyone's talking and thinking about it."

"It's scary," Otis whispered before he shook his head. "Dury's gone away for a bit, don't know where though. I'm sure my rats can find him."

"How old are you Otis?"

Otis blinked in surprise before he smiled and his rabbit teeth stuck out. "I'm 16, almost seventeen believe it or not, I think Croc's 18, not sure though. I know Gar was seventeen and Dury was 15. Big age difference when you think about it."

Lui simply nodded his head before he winced and grabbed at his head crying out slightly.

Otis frowned and grabbed the boy's shoulder to steady him. "Lui? What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know," Lui whispered before he got to his feet and shook his head. "But there's something wrong. Someone's… someone's not got nice thoughts… they're really bad thoughts really really bad… they're scaring me."

Otis frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Lui's eyes shot open. "Oh no…" he whispered just as gun shots were fired, the kids all scrambled and Lui ran to his sister who held him close, Otis and Alice were next to them too.

"What's going on?" cried Alice as they heard gun shots outside and kids screaming, Otis dared a look outside of the little den and his eyes widened.

There he was, the bold man with the gun, his eyes piercing as they searched the crowd, a group of women flanked him all shooting there guns.

"Hello, everyone!" the man shouted and the kids suddenly calmed. "My name is Victor Zsasz, I'm here for Luna and Lucifer Fright, care to tell me where they are?"

All were silent and simply looked amongst themselves, whispers popped up around groups.

Zsasz waited before he lost his temper. "Please!" he yelled and the kids all screamed before they all looked in the direction of Alice's little shop.

Otis felt his eyes widen and he turned back to the group. "We're dead. It's Zsasz, freaking Zsasz!"

Luna blinked before she looked down at Lui and he nodded his head before she turned back to Alice and Otis.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Luna whispered as she took Alice's hand while Lui took Otis's.

Suddenly the shadows came and wrapped themselves around then and then they were in the street just as Zsasz pulled the curtain back and glared at the empty space.

Luna and Lui backed away as Otis and Alice stared at them in shock and confusion.

The brother and sister pulled their hoods up and Lui held Luna's hand and the little girl frowned before she looked to the floor.

"Please don't tell anyone," she whispered before they ran into a shadow and disappeared.

They were then in Jonathan's house and the two nodded, running into the room they knew Jonathan would be working in.

"Jonathan!" Luna cried as they ran and he jumped slightly before he turned to them and frowned as they hugged his legs and cried against them.

Jonathan crouched so he would be their level and he hugged them both. "Hey what's wrong? Were some of those kids mean to you?"

"No," Luna sobbed. "Victor Zsasz came after us."

Jonathan felt his eyes widen.

He knew who Victor Zsasz was, he'd heard about him and he knew what he did.

Most importantly he knew who he worked for.

Falcone.

What would Falcone want with Luna and Lui?

"Do they know where you went?" Jonathan questioned and Luna shook her head.

"I used my powers."

"Good girl," Jonathan smiled before he quickly began to pack his bags and his equipment, taking as much as he could.

"You two, go and pack your back packs we're gonna see if there is somewhere else we can stay, I don't trust us to be here."

They nodded and ran into their rooms packing their bags as quickly as possible, while Jonathan packed away his father's research the extra toxin he had, his mask and the gauntlet as well as a few of his books.

He heard a car pull up outside his house and he quickly grabbed his coat pulling it on before he ran into Luna and Lui's room.

"Come on, we gotta go now!"

They nodded and ran after him as he ran to the back door only for it to be kicked open as a group of men stood there with guns.

Jonathan went wide eyed as he backed away and turned to Luna and lui. "Run, run!"

They ran in the opposite direction running up the stairs and slamming a door shut, using a bed as a blockade.

Jonathan blinked a few times as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this and then he hadn't.

"Use your powers," he told them as he pulled out his mask and the gauntlet. "We'll have to take these guys out one at a time and you two need to use your powers. Split up, they won't know what hit them."

Luna and Lucifer nodded before Luna pulled Lui towards a shadow and two disappeared leaving Jonathan alone as he fixed his gauntlet on and pulled the mask on over his head.

The door bust open but Jonathan was ready and he jumped at them, flicking his wrist and using the toxin to his advantage as he sprayed it in their faces.

Luna left Lui in his room and he focussed on the thoughts of the men making them collapse while luna made the shadows shatter or she used them like waves in the sea to wipe them out.

Jonathan had taken to using his toxin when he needed but for the others he simply used the fighting techniques Mist had taught him until there was only one left.

He grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Who sent you?!" he growled as he held the gauntlet up to the man's face. "I said who sent you?!"

"Penguin!" the man spluttered as he stared in fear at the gauntlet.

"Who?!"

"Oswald Cobblepot!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes before he hissed at him. "Thanks." and then he sprayed him in the face, picking up his back and taking his mask off as he met Luna and Lui down stairs.

He beckoned them to follow him as he left for the city.

* * *

Oswald sat in his chair his men either side of him as he awaited his other troop to come back from their job.

All of a sudden then men fell to the ground crying out in pain and agony and Cobblepot stood up in shock as he stared before he heard a soft chuckle come from the shadows.

"Who's there?" he growled.

In return he got a slow clap as a figure stepped out of the shadows dressed in a long coat a scarecrow mask on his face.

Flanking him at either side were a boy and girl.

It reminded Oswald of the ghost of christmas present when he reveals the two children, pain and starvation at the bottom of his cloak.

It was just as scary.

"You did well, Penguin," the figure chuckled before it got closer. "But your men are no match for me."

"You?" Penguin went wide eyed before he narrowed. "You're the boy I was after."

"Yes, well… half yes and half no," Scarecrow chuckled. "I'm Scarecrow, you were after Jonathan and these two lovely people behind me," he gestured to Luna and Lui. "Well, they're my family but if you really want to know their names," he casted a glance to Luna. "This is Midfright and this…" he looked at Lucifer and frowned slightly before grinning. "Is Nightmare and they… are my family."

He stormed up to Cobblepot and he was thankfully taller then him, that made threatening him so much more easier. "Keep that in mind, because if you go for me or my family again, I shall go and get at yours. Understand?!"

Oswald nodded slowly.

"Good," Scarecrow chuckled and began to walk away.

"It wasn't me who sent them…" Oswald cried as Scarecrow turned and glared. "I mean I sent the men but under an order from Falcone… he wants your family and the toxin. He knows you have it," Oswald smiled and waddled over to him. "If I help you get rid of Falcone, then you can help me get to the top."

Scarecrow laughed. "You see I'd trust you, if you hadn't just told me you're ratting out your boss."

Oswald smirked. "Falcone for me is just a means to an end, I have no use for him later," he limped over to the boy and stared up at him. "But you… you're different. I can tell. A lot like myself looking for something greater then what you've been given."

"That is true…"

"You help me get to the top and in process… I can get rid of Falcone and your problems and you'll have respect."

Scarecrow grinned and he suddenly found his mind wandering to Edward in this odd moment. "I know of someone else who would also be a great help to this… little scheme."

Penguin tilted his head to the side. "And who might that be?"

"Oh.. he's a bit of an enigma… but you can call him Riddler," Scarecrow chuckled. "He's a genius and can help us a lot when it comes to leaving no evidence behind."

Oswald smiled and held his hand out to the boy. "So… do wer have a deal?"

Scarecrow looked down at the hand before he smirked and took it.

"Deal."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh No! Looks like Jonny is teaming up with Penguin :( and he's dragging Edward into it too :P Let me know how you liked this one, you know I love me some of them reviews! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: I feel like a monster

I feel like a monster.

* * *

Jonathan was silent as he watched Eve take her seat and look over at him, a smile lay on her face, but he could see it was forced.

"I heard that the man who killed your sister is dead," Jonathan whispered before he took a quick glance at Eve and she nodded her head dumbly.

"Yes, yes he is…" she trailed off and placed a curl behind her ear before she pulled her clip bored up and faced him smiling. "So.. how have you been?"

"I've been good, Eve," Jonathan smiled slightly as he heard the scarecrow laughing in the back of his mind.

"No problems recently?" she questioned.

Jonathan paused as his mind casted back to the ordeal with Penguin's men at his house. "Just a little trouble with the neighbours, it's all sorted now."

"That's good," Eve smiled before she chewed the end of her pencil. "So tell me, have you had any other… voices recently?"

"Umm no, not recently," Jonathan lied before he smiled and folded his hands in his lap. "It's actually been quite quiet."

"What about your nightmares?"

"Umm…" Jonathan trailed off slightly. "Those… haven't gone but they haven't gotten worse."

"That's good," Eve nodded as she wrote something down on her note book before she looked at Jonathan who was checking his watch.

"I'm sorry, is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Umm, no, it's just I'm meeting a friend that's all."

"Oh? Who is your friend?" she questioned looking up at him from behind her glasses.

"His name is Edward Nygma," Jonathan smiled slightly.

"E,Nygma?" the Doctor questioned with a raised eyebrow, her pen poised over her notes.

"Yes," Jonathan answered with a laugh. "I didn't believe it the first time I heard it, but yes that is his name. It suits him actually."

"Well, I suppose everyone's name suits them, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Jonathan paused before he nodded, his mind casting back to the Scarecrow, "Yes it does."

He sighed before he looked at his watch and frowned once more. "I have to get going… I'm sorry," he quickly got to his feet, grabbing his long coat as he ran towards the door, knocking over one of the potted plants and he paled slightly, quickly picking it up. "Sorry, again," he cried as he ran out of the room rushing off down the halls, ignoring Jerome as he laughed at him.

Edward was going to kill him he was so late.

* * *

Edward stood there, his hands in his coat, the coat making him look even taller as he watched the cars drive past, suddenly a coffee was placed in his hand and he turned to see Mist smiling at him, her hair was covered by a hat as the she was wearing her jacket and she was smiling that same playful smile of hers.

"Mist?" Edward frowned slightly before he smiled a tiny bit out of common curtsy. "What are you brining me coffee for?"

"I wanted to say sorry, for the fact I lied and the fact that.. I kept it from you for so long."

"There's no need to apologise."

"Yes there is, there's every need to apologise," she sighed and took a sip of her coffee before she frowned and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I… have a friend… it's Jonathan actually he wants me to help him and… and Oswald Cobblepot."

"Oswald Cobblepot?" Mist frowned before she shook her head. "Edward, a man like Oswald can not be trusted, hell I wouldn't even trust Jonathan fully myself," she sighed and shook her head. "They're just too unpredictable and Jonathan is just… he's a loose cannon," Mist turned away and took a sip of her coffee. "Believe me, I speak from experience."

"I bet you do," Edward murmured as he took another sip of his coffee before he turned to Mist and frowned slightly. "Jonathan told me what you said, to get Croc and Rat to help you find me, save me from Anonymous."

Mist gulped slightly as she turned to look up at him. "Oh? What did he say I say?"

"He said that you still loved me," Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is that true? Do you still hold romantic feelings for me?"

Mist sighed and turned to him with a deep frown set across her face. She wasn't one to speak her emotions and she knew for a fine fact that since she'd been here her and Edward had not been friends. They'd fight all the time, if anything they were now constantly at war with each other, but that was only because she was angry at Edward and she was angry at herself for still loving him.

"Edward…" she sighed and shook her head. "I never meant to start a war," she whispered before she shook her head in shame. "I never wanted to fight, it… sorta just happens and I'm sorry that it does."

"Why do you fight me?" Edward asked with a frown. "We were so close when we were younger, what happened?"

"You left me," Mist whispered. "And you never said why you left you simply left," she shrugged and sniffed slightly before she turned away and frowned deeper. "I hated you for that and I always hated you but when I saw you again… I realised I still… loved you and then I was angry at myself for still holding a torch to you when you were clearly an old flame."

Edward turned away and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry I left… it was not my intention to hurt you."

"No," Mist smiled and looked up at him. "You're not a bad person Edward so I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Anyway I should leave now, Jonathan's here."

Edward watched in silence as she left, before he turned to see Jonathan walking over to him a raised eyebrow asking an unspoken question.

Edward knows what he is asking so he gives him the answer. "She says I shouldn't trust you."

"She is right, you shouldn't," Jonathan nodded in understanding before he smiled and looked up at Edward, pushing his unruly hair to the side. "But we both know that you will."

A small nod is all he gets in response before the line of questioning comes. "Can we really trust Cobblepot? I mean, what if this is just a trap to get Luna and Lui and the toxin?"

"I do not trust him," Jonathan snarled back before he shook his head. "But, it is a risk I am willing to take, Falcone is a dangerous man and I can not risk my family getting hurt."

Edward's eyes widened and Jonathan couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Yes Edward, that's right I did call them my family, because if truth be told that is what Luna and Lui are, they're my family."

Edward is silent before he nods before he frowns ever so slightly and turns to his friend. "What about my family? What about Enigma, if I get mixed up in this will she even be safe?"

"Don't worry," Jonathan assured. "I've told Penguin your name is Riddler, he will not know it is you."

"He knows what I look like," Edward hissed as he stared down at the boy before.

Jonathan frowned slightly and tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "That may be a problem," he mused before he smirked. "We'll just have to give you a new look."

Edward blinked in slight confusion. "A new look, what do you mean?"

"I mean that we are going to have to show what the Riddler looks like," Jonathan smirked. "Much like how I am the Scarecrow, we shall show Penguin who the Riddler is."

* * *

Croc is silent as he watches his prey in the distance watching it as it scurries away and hides where it thinks it is safe, but it is not safe not in the sewers.

He inches a bit closer getting ready to strike his eyes are homed in on his prey as it smells the air and then just as he is about to strike a net comes down and scoops the little rat up to safety and out of his reach.

Of course Croc knows of only one person in Gotham who would mess with anyone to save the damn sewer rat, another freaking sewer rat.

"For god's sake Otis, I'm starving!" Croc growls up at the boy who is sitting on a ledge of a pipe in the sewers.

Otis stairs down at him and places the little rat on his shoulder where it begins to chew at his coat. "Then by a hot dog or steal one, but don't go eating my rats! There's barely any meet on them anyway."

"They ain't your rats," Croc growls up at him before he shakes his head and sighed. "Why you even here? I thought you were at the Flea."

"I was," Rat shrugged slightly before he hooked the net over his shoulder and let one of his legs drape over the side of the pipe, the other was pulled up to his chest, with his hand resting neatly on it. "But Zsasz came."

"Zsasz?" Croc raised a curious eyebrow at him and frowned slightly. "What's a nut job like Victor Zsasz doing at the Flea?"

"He was after Luna and Lui," Otis paused before he looked back at Croc. "I haven't the foggiest why though."

"Damn," Waylon muttered before he shook his head and looked back up at Otis. "Say Rat, you sure it was Zsasz, I mean everyone knows he's the righthand man for Falcone. If he wants someone outta the way he calls up Zsasz."

"You think I'd mistake someone else for Zsasz?" Otis shrieked. "No one could mistake Zsasz, it's impossible."

"I guess you're right,"

They heard soft footsteps from the other end of the sewers and they quickly hid, Otis turning his torch off as he hid in the corner while Croc his behind the pipe, peering out they saw a lantern at the end of a stick before the followed the light to the person who was holding it.

Croc raised a curious eyebrow. "Alice?"

The girl shrieked and looked like she was going to have a heart attack before Otis turned his torch back on and jumped down in front of her, with Croc following after him.

"What you doing down here?" he questioned as he eyed the sowing machine in her hand and then he saw the lantern.

"Ummm what's with the lamp?"

"I didn't have a torch and this was the only thing I could find," Alice whispered before she shook her head and fumbled with her sowing machine. "Plus this is rather heavy, do you think you could just carry it for me?"

Croc smirked before he nodded and took the sowing machine out of her hands before Otis held his torch out to Alice. "I'll do you a trade," he said smiling as his eyes casted over the lamp and the stand it was on. "I kinda like the lantern."

Alice smiled brightly and held it out to him and two of them traded their tools before turning to Croc and smiling up at him.

Croc shook his head. "You two look a right pair," he grumbled before he turned to Alice. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I did not know where it was safe to be, since Zsasz attacked the Flea," Alice sighed and shook her head. "So decided to find a new place where I could have a nice warm bed and hopefully not end up dead."

"Are you rhyming?"

"Maybe."

Croc blinked. "Any reason you're rhyming?"

Alice shook her head and smiled up at him. "No, no, no, oh heavens no, it just happens."

"Right…" Croc trailed off before he casted a quick glance to Otis who was petting the rats at the edge of the wall.

For some unknown reason the rats just seemed to love him and it was a love he returned equally.

"How does he do that?" Alice whispered as she stared in awe at Otis and his rats.

Croc sniffed the air before he muttered absently to her. "It's probably a distant relative."

Otis turned sharply on him and glared. "Yeah, well where are you distant relatives huh?"

"Take it easy, Rat it was only a joke," Croc grunted back before he shrugged and gestured for them to follow. "I have a place down here we can stay. It's dry and clean no sewer water ever gets there and it has a direct tunnel to the outside world near the docks."

Alice blinked a few times before she turned to Rat who was still holding the lantern, it seemed to suit him in an odd way.

"So, you guys gonna stay?" Croc asked as they entered the very place he was talking about.

Otis smiled and jumped on one of the mattresses. "I ain't got no where else to go."

"Nor have I, oh Croc you do not mind us staying do you?" Alice questioned.

"Course I don't," Croc grunted before he placed Alice's sowing machine down on the floor. "It'll be nice to have the company."

* * *

Scarecrow stood at Oswald's nightclub and smiled slightly as the man came waddling in, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You're late," he stated making Jonathan smirk.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Oswald snarled before he sat down on one of the seats of his nightclub and looked up at Scarecrow, studying him before he looked around the rest of the place. "Where's your friend?"

"Oh, he's just coming…" he trailed off and turned, a smile flickering on under the mask as Edward entered the building but it really was hard to tell it was him.

They'd managed to find a green leather coat with a hood, that Edward had up of course to hid his face, it had black trimming it and he was wearing black trousers with black and green boots, they were quite high boots but they made good for climbing with. He also wore long black leather gloves and the coat was long with tails that flapped around at his heels.

He was wearing a dark green shirt with a purple tie, but the tie had a big bold question mark on it.

"This is the Riddler," Jonathan said with a smile as Edward came and stood next to him, keeping his face hidden before he pulled the black bandanna up around his mouth showing only his eyes, he pulled the hood down and there resting on his head were a pair of purple goggles, which shone in the light as he turned slightly.

Oswald raised a curious eyebrow. "You're both eccentric."

"As are you," Scarecrow smirked before he gave Edward a look and he watched as Edward nodded back and clicked a button on a device that was against his hip and attached to his belt.

"So what do you want us to do?" he questioned and the voice changer at his hip, distorted his voice to the point you wouldn't recognise him if you heard him without the voice recorder.

Oswald smiled. "I need you to… rob a bank for me, it's just one where the mob keep most of their money," Oswald limped over to them and smiled. "If you are able to do it and are successful then… well it will help me get rid of Falcone, trust me on that."

Scarecrow smirked. "Sure thing, see you then Penguin, me and Riddler have some work we need to do," he turned and grabbed Edward who quickly pulled his hood back up as they wondered out of the club, to Edward car.

It was quiet on the streets there was nobody really around and once they were in the car Edward grabbed Jonathan's arm. "You never said anything about robbing banks!"

"Edward calm down," Scarecrow hissed. "All shall be fine, the banks won't even notice."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't even have to be there," Scarecrow snarled as he glared at Edward before he nodded for him to start the engine.

"What do you mean who don't have to be there?" Edward asked as he drove off towards their next destination.

"I mean… who do we know that could just click her little fingers and have the money in front of us anywhere we wanted?" Jonathan hissed as he got his gauntlet ready, pulling the mask on as he went.

"Luna…" Edward whispered before he stared at Jonathan. "Are you sure it's wise getting the kids involved?"

"Of course, besides it'll be good practice," Jonathan looked up and frowned. "Stop the car right here."

Edward paused before he glanced at the boy and then turned to see what was going on.

It was a group of boys, much bigger built then what Jonathan was and they all seemed to the high school jocks.

Jonathan got out and stuck to the shadows and all Edward could do was watch as the boy skilfully and scarily was able to get around the back of the group and climb up on the wall before he jumped down in the middle of them and began to use his toxin.

Just then one of the them, the leader Edward supposed began to run away grabbing a cheerleader on the way and pushing her into a car.

Just when he thought it was fine and Jonathan would come back after getting his revenge, it got worse.

Much worse.

Jonathan jumped onto the car's bonnet, smashing the window with his fist after he punched it a few times, Edward didn't even want to know just how much anger was driving the boy to do this and then he watched in abject horror as he sprayed the car full of the toxin, before he jumped off and watched as it crashed into a wall.

Edward was out of the car and running over to it as Jonathan lay on the floor laughing.

He checked a pulse, the boy who still alive but badly hurt, by the looks of things he wouldn't be walking ever again but the girl…

His eyes widened as he stared at her body as it was half way, wedged out of the windshield.

She was dead.

Jonathan got to his feet and walked over to him. "I told you it would only be a scare."

"She's dead Jonathan!" Edward shouted at him making Jonathan frown and shake his head. "No, no she can't be dead, she's alive, she has to be!"

"She isn't," Edward grabbed Jonathan and pulled back to his car before he quickly drove off, the boy had been silent for the whole journey as what he had down sunk in.

Edward in the meantime was scolding himself, how could he have been so stupid? How could he even have thought Jonathan knew what he was doing enough to trust him with something like this?

The answer, he shouldn't of done.

* * *

Otis pulled his blanket up and petted the little rat that had decided to nestle it's self next to him and he smiled before he looked up and watched as Alice combed her hair before she lay down and pulled her own blankets up around herself.

The room they were in was lit by the lantern in the middle of the circle of beds, Otis on the left, Alice in the middle and then Croc on the right.

Croc was the easiest to please when it came to beds he just pattered his pillow down and he was all good.

"Say, Otis," he muttered as he turned to look at the smaller kid. "You got any plans of what you might do if you ever get out of this life?"

Otis looked up at him and smiled. "Actually I do, I want to be a rat-catcher, catch my little friends and then let them out into the wild where they won't be hurt be people," he giggled slightly and stroked the rat again before he looked over at Croc. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Croc rubbed the back of his neck. "The only thing I could get into would be the freak show at a circus."

"That would be cool," Otis cried with a smile. "Croc, the Gator man!"

"Ha, very funny, Rat-catcher," Croc smirked before he turned to Alice. "What about you Alice? Any plans?"

"Oh I'd love to open my own dress shop," Alice smiled at them and clasped her hands together in delight. "A vintage dress shop of course though, where all the clothes are hand sown."

Croc smiled at that and laughed slightly. "Of course you would."

"Well, I don't know about you," Otis yawned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled the goggles of his head, resting them neatly at his side. "But I'm tired so.. good night."

"Good night," Alice called as she curled up in a ball and began to fall asleep before Croc shook his head and turned the lantern off, before he rolled onto his back and called out to his two friends. "Good night."

* * *

Mist was surprised to get a knock at the door, even more surprised when she found out it was Edward.

She frowned as he came in, pulling in a very tired and very disturbed looking Jonathan with him, before he lay the boy down on the sofa and turned to Mist with a pleading look.

Mist raised a curious eyebrow and motioned for him to tell his tale.

Edward shook his head. "In short, Jonathan killed someone," he looked over to see the boy had fallen asleep. "And I'm not sure if he didn't mean to do it."

Mist nodded her head in understanding. "You think it was Scarecrow who took control?"

"Most likely the probable cause."

"Right…" she nodded before she looked up at him and frowned. "It's late Edward and I am really tired, no offence, could we sort this out in the morning?"

Edward nodded and wandered over to the sofa frowning slightly. "Where can I sleep?"

Mist rubbed her arms nervously. "You can always sleep next to me if you don't mind."

Edward felt himself go red before he nodded and tried to ignore the heat that was creeping up his neck.

Once they were in the bed Edward simply stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, not with Mist next to him like this it… old feelings die hard he supposed.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes," Mist answered as she was also staring at the ceiling. "After the conversation we had this morning… this is rather awkward."

"So it's not just me then," Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"No," Mist laughed. "It's not just you."

"Ya know…" Edward whispered as he rubbed his arm nervously. "About what you said this morning if you… ya know say you wanted to try again I wouldn't mind.."

Mist breathed in deeply before she glanced at him and turned to the ceiling again. "Edward, I am going to put this in a term I know you will understand, but at the moment from the shoulders down, my shields are up."

"Right," Edward whispered before turned so he was facing the wall. "Uhh goodnight then?"

"Goodnight, Edward," Mist whispered as she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a blissful sleep.

Neither of them noticed Jonathan standing in the doorway, watching through the crack, once he was certain they were asleep, he quickly grabbed his things and ran to the window, opening it and slipping out onto the streets.

Except it wasn't Jonathan who was in control.

For tonight was going to be the first terrifying night of the Scarecrow.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Jonny's going bad bad bad!**

**Wonder whats gonna happen next? Guys please please please review! Ya know I love me them reviews! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet dreams

Sweet dreams.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jonathan woke up, he was back at the house, his house. But he was outside, underneath the scarecrow as it stared down at him and he stared up at it.

The crows were cawing as a signal that it was early morning, the sky was alight orange as the sun was almost at the peak of the hills just away, outlining Gotham's skyline.

Jonathan groaned and slowly sat up, he was covered in straw and the mask, it was still on his face, but it felt wet.

He frowned before shaking his head, it was probably just early morning due that was probably all it was, but how did he end up here?

He removed the mask and blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes before he looked down at the scarecrow mask and he felt his eyes widen.

It was stained red and it was still wet.

He swallowed before looking at his hands and saw they were also covered in a red stain, but there was a coppery smell to it.

Oh god no… no, no, no… what had he done?!

He stood up from the straw pile and looked down at himself, seeing blood coating his figure, the shirt the coat, everything.

His hands began to shake as the harsh reality set in, the scarecrow had gained so much control Jonathan had blacked out and didn't know what had happened, part of him wondered if he even wanted to know what had happened.

He looked at his shaking hands before he began to take a few uncertain steps backwards, tripping over something as he went.

He turned to see what it was and a scream, the first scream he'd let out in a long time came from his throat as he stared at the woman who was staring back at him with lifeless eyes, accusing eyes.

He scrambled away from her and got to his feet, his mind was racing what the hell had he done what happened who was the woman?

So many questions.

His phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, opening it and swallowing as he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"H- hello?"

"Jonathan!"

It was Edward.

"Edward?"

"Oh thank god, I was so worried. You disappeared two days ago and no one saw you, Luna and Lui have been worried sick, even your shrink came and found me to ask if I knew where you'd go what happened?"

Two days.

Jonathan stared at the body with wide eyes.

He was out for two days, the Scarecrow had been in control for two days.

"Jonathan are you still there? Are you okay?"

"Y- yes," Jonathan whispered as he stared down at the mess in front of him. "I- I'm fine… Edward… didn't anything strange happen while I was missing?"

There was a pause. "Jonathan are you sure you're okay?"

"Just answer me!" he shouted before he calmed down. "Did something happen, is anybody missing?"

"Jonathan you're scaring me," Edward whispered over the phone.

_Good, _ Scarecrow chuckled in his head. _About time you scare somebody on your own Jonny boy, doing something like that without my help? I'm so proud of you._

"Shut up, shut up!" Jonathan hissed through his teeth, clutching his head at the same time before he shook his head and turned his attention back to the phone. "Edward, please just tell me!"

"There… have been a few people reported missing, some are still missing others have been found well… what ever was left of them."

He blanched before falling to his knees and staring into the distance as he tried to hold back the tidal wave of tears.

He never wanted to hurt anyone innocent, he only wanted to get revenge on those who had wronged him, not attack anyone else.

"Jonathan? Are you still there?"

"Edward…" Jonathan whispered as he swallowed and turned to look at the woman that was lying next to him. "I think I might have found one of your other missing victims."

* * *

A young boy was running through the streets, well he was hardly a boy much anymore, he was 16 finally and he was loving it. He never felt so free in his life.

As he took a sharp turn he came to an abrupt stop and smiled as he saw a group of men glaring daggers at him.

"Well, well, well," the boy chuckled before he swung a baseball bat that had been lying on the floor over his shoulder and grinned. "What do we have here?"

"Scram Dury!" one of the men shouted.

Dury shook his head and smirked. "My name's not Dury," he smiled and charged swinging the bat out at one of the men, catching him on the chin, before he swung out at another. "My name is Cameron Van Clear, but you can call me Killer Moth, because that's what I am!" he swung it one final time at the last man and knocked him out before he looked over at the group of younger boys, probably 13, 14 tops staring at him and he grinned. "That's what I am, a killer moth!"

"Killer Moth?" one of them squeaked as he backed away as Dury came over to him. "Yeah, but you can call me Cameron, do you want to help me out? Become someone big in this town? Someone big like what I'm gonna be?"

One of the boys nodded before another one and then the final nodded. "Yeah," the first one squeaked. "We'd like that."

"Good," Moth grinned as he stood up and swung the bat onto his back and beckoned for them to follow him. "Then that's what we'll be, the Killer Moth gang! An unstoppable force of nature!" then he turned to the boys and swung the back pack off his back and unzipped it. "I don't know if these will fit, but they should do," he pulled out a few hoodies he had found at the Flea, before he'd spray painted them purple, so they'd keep the colour he used spray paint to stain them, with little green stencilled moths on the backs.

"This way," he explained as he handed the boys each one. "Everyone will know you're part of the Killer Moth gang and then no one will bother you," he explained before he swung the rest onto his shoulder and grinned at the boys. "So come on now," he cried pulling up his own purple hoodie, but this one had a green hood where the rest had purple. It was to show he was the leader. "Let's head back to base and plan our next move!"

* * *

It wasn't rainy in the early morning, but Croc still wore the hood up, never taking it down until he was safely back in his home of the sewers, pulling it down and smirking as he wondered into the main room where Alice was sewing but Otis was no where to be seen.

"Yo, Alice?" Croc gestured around the room with a frown. "Where the hell it Otis?"

"Oh, Rat went out," Alice replied with a smile as she turned back to her sewing.

"Out? where to?"

"Oh… I think he was checking on Gar, you know… it's been almost a month since that happened and… there's been no sign of him recovering," she shook her head in sadness before she looked up at Waylon and frowned slightly. "Have you seen Dury at all? I mean, I think I saw a week ago at the Flea, around the same time Zsasz came and attacked."

Waylon shook his head. "I ain't heard anything about him, like the guy just disappeared, but there is a new guy on the streets, Cameron Van Clear. No one knows much about him."

"Ah I see," Alice looked back at her sewing before she missed a stich thanks to Otis as he came in shouting and yelling like it was the end of the world and running like he was being chased by the most dangerous person on the planet.

"Otis, you knucklehead!" Alice shouted as she stared down at her ruined stichwork.

"Oh, sorry Alice, but you guys gotta hear this!" he shouted.

"What has Gar woken up?" asked Croc and Otis shook his head.

"Worse!"

Croc frowned. "Otis… Gar waking up is a good thing…. ya do know that right?"

"Depends how you look at it," Otis whispered before he shook his head and waved his hands in the air. "Falcone was there!"

Alice and Waylon stared in shock at him before Croc shook his head in disbelieve. "Ya didn't hit your head on the way down here did ya?"

Otis narrowed his eyes at him and went to speak when Alice spoke up. "I was dropped on my head when I was a baby," she declared smiling at the two confused boys in front of her, before Croc nodded his head.

"That explains a lot, Alice," he mumbled before he turned back to Otis and glared right back at him. "Well, are you serious Falcone was with Gar?"

Otis nodded his head. "Yeah he was! He told the hospital staff to call him when he wakes up and he'd come and collect him from the hospital."

Croc shook his head. "That can only be a bad thing," he muttered under his breath before he turned to Otis and Alice. "You guys, we gonna need Cat and Ivy's help for this. You think you can find them?"

"I can get Ivy…" Otis shrugged at Croc's odd look. "Cat doesn't like me very much, I think it has something to do with rats and cats…"

"You guys take that way too seriously."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-."

"Just shut up, Otis!" Croc snapped at him, waving his hands in the air before he settled again and shook his head. "Go and find Ivy, me I'll find Cat, Alice you stay here okay?"

Alice frowned. "Shouldn't one of us try and find Dury?"

"The way I see it," Croc grunted as he began to walk away. "If Dury wanted us to find him we would of found him by now, he don't want to be mixed up with Gar again, quite frankly it's probably for the best."

* * *

The leaves battered against the road and they swirled in the air as he drove through them, the road to the crane house seemed a lot more daunting then it had done, then it had ever done.

As he got closer to the house, he saw Jonathan sitting on the front steps, he was hunched over, keeping his head down as he stared at the floor, the mask was held loosely in his hands.

He only looked up when Edward got out of the car and he could see tear stains on his dirty face, the tears had left little tracks along his mucky skin, clearly showing he had cried and mourned, which was a good thing.

Edward wondered over to him and sat next to him folding his hands in his lap as he stared out across the road towards the city.

"She's down at the bottom, I didn't have the heart to move her… not since I.." he trailed off and let a few more tears crawl down his face before he shook his head and threw the mask to the floor. "Why did he have to do it?"

"Have you tried asking him?" Edward questioned tilting his head slightly and observing the mask as it lay facing them.

"I have and all he does is laugh at me," Jonathan shook his head. "He just sees it as one big joke… Edward.. maybe…maybe I am crazy."

If this had been a different circumstance Edward would of said 'took you long enough' or 'really you only just realised?' but it did not call for that, not now.

"Jonathan… you're not the crazy one… that's him, that's Scarecrow."

"Normal people don't have voices in their heads, taking control of their bodies or telling them what to do."

Edward was silent for a moment before he smirked and nudged him slightly on the shoulder. "We live in Gotham, I think you may want to reconsider what is normal in this city, quite frankly, you're what I think anyone would consider a model citizen."

Jonathan laughed lightly before he looked up at him and frowned. "What about Penguin, are Luna and Lui safe?"

"They're fine," Edward smiled, "By the second day you were missing, we robbed the bank, it took their minds off of worrying about you and it helped them actually," he laughed slightly and shook his head. "They want to do it again, you should of seen their little faces, they were so excited by what they'd done, because no one got hurt."

Jonathan smiled and laughed lightly. "Of course," he chuckled and shook his head. "Where are they now?"

"They're at the Police station, I thought it was best to put them there were they could be safe, I told Detective Gordon and Bullock that you needed help with something and that it was a surprise present for Luna and Lui and that they couldn't be there, for obvious reasons."

"Did you come up with that or did Mist?"

"Mist, obviously came up with it," Edward laughed and smiled. "I'm not very good at social ques."

"Yes, drastically so," Jonathan laughed before he looked down at his hands and fiddled with a coat sleeve. "Will they be okay the police station?"

"They'll be fine," Edward smiled. "Now, lets try and sort this mess out and then I can get you back to your family, they've missed you a lot," he chuckled slightly. "But I have a feeling that at the moment they're having the time of their lives."

* * *

The police station like always was a war of order and chaos, both fighting for equal space in the GCPD, but neither ever really got full control.

Luna and Lucifer sat watching the chaos ensnare around the GCPD, Luna found it very interesting how everyone was acting, but Lui found it boring since he could always know what was going to happen with his power.

He sighed and turned to look around in the other direction to his sister but then his eyes caught sight of something and stared back at the twinkling jade green eyes and stared back at him.

Suddenly a young girl with goggles on her head poked her head round the desk. She looked to be about his age, maybe a year old he couldn't tell and she had the brightest pair of jade green eyes he'd ever seen in his life, her hair was slightly long it came to about her neck and it had a braid dangling from it, with a clubs gem at the end, the type of clubs you'd see on a pack of cards.

She blinked staring at him, before she made a silly face, making Lui giggle and then she disappeared behind the desk again.

Lui was still giggling when she poked her head round again, this time with the goggles on over her eyes and she was smiling before she began to bob like a fish and then she disappeared again.

Lucifer was still laughing, he found her funny and she didn't seem to be scared of him and… she was a very pretty girl.

She poked her round again, the goggles still over her eyes, holding a pair of pencils above the back of her head and she grinned at him before she laughed lightly and said in a questioning tone. "Buzz?"

Lui burst out laughing and he fell to the floor laughing so hard, he'd never laughed like this and then he looked back at the girl who was giggling with him before she disappeared around the desk again, but this time Lui was going to get her.

He ran over to the desk, his sister glanced at him before she shook her head and continued to watch everyone.

Lui jumped around the desk and found the girl had moved to the stairs and she was smiling at him, before she giggled and waved the pencils behind her ears. "Buzz, buzz, buzz!" she cried and then she was running again and Lui was close behind her.

He caught sight of her purple trousers and black boots she was wearing, they had straps so she obviously couldn't do laces up, and she was wearing a black flying jacket, obviously had been custom made. So whoever her parents were they were rich.

He chased after her as she began to blend in with the rest of the desks and people, before he was caught in the middle of the room with a frown, then he saw her at the top of the stairs heading towards Bullock.

She stared up at him with wide jade green eyes blinking behind the goggles before she grinned up at Bullock and giggled. "Buzz, buzz!"

Bullock raised an eyebrow before he smirked and pattered her head. "Sure thing kid."

Lui ran over to her and cautiously tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face him, a blank look on her face.

Lucifer rubbed his arm nervously before he smiled at her with an air of cation surrounding him. "Buzz?" he questioned and no sooner had he said it then the girl grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Buzz!" she cried as she held him.

Lui went a deep grey, it was the only way he blushed, both he and his sister went a darker shade of grey when ever they would be blushing.

Suddenly she ran off again and Lui followed her, running as fast as he could because she was surprisingly fast.

Suddenly she stopped behind another little girl and tapped her on the shoulder before she hid and then Lui thought he was seeing double as the other girl looked exactly like the first one, but she had deep cold blue eyes. She also seemed to dress a lot neater and more sensible then the other one.

"Buzz, buzz!" the first girl cried to her and waved.

"I have my insect repellant with me Jessica," the first one growled at her, placing her hand in her bag she was carrying with her.

The first girl, Jessica, pouted and shook her head. "You're no fun, Sasha. All work and no play, it's bad for your brain."

Sasha scowled at her and hit her on the head. "I'll tell dad!"

"Yeah well, I'll tell dad you hit me!"

"You are so childish," Sasha said with a roll of her eyes. "No wonder I'm the oldest."

"We are twins!" Jessica cried and shook her head. "How are you the oldest!"

"I was born 16 seconds before you," Sasha stuck her tongue out at her. "That makes me older."

Jessica shook her head before she turned back to Lui and smiled, running up to him and hugging him, making Lui blush once again.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling brightly at him as she pulled him through the crowd of people at the GCPD.

"M- my name's Lucifer… but… but people call me Lui," he whispered as he stared at the bright and happy girl in front of him who was holding his hand and still hadn't screamed or shrank away in fear of him.

Jessica grinned. "Lui, Lui, Lui… Loopy Lui!" she giggled before she danced in a circle. "Me? I'm Jessica but call me Jess, everyone does."

Lui smiled, she was perfect, her name was perfect, and she was really pretty, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life. "Do you want to know a secret?" he whispered to her and Jess grinned before nodding and leaning in whispering back to him.

"What's the secret?"

"I have powers."

"Super powers?"

"Yeah, super powers," Lui grinned and nodded his head happily and Jess giggled before clapped her hands.

"Oh, what are your powers?"

"I can hear people's thoughts," he smiled and closed his eyes trying to focus on hers but he frowned. They were all jumbled up, he couldn't make head of tale of it.

"You can?" Jess breathed before she leaned closer to him. "Can you hear mine?"

"I'm having trouble," Lui whispered before he shook his head. "There's too many people in the room to focus on just your thoughts."

Jess frowned before she was smiling again. "Never mind, I'm sure we can try again next time, maybe in a garden?"

"Garden?"

"Yeah, ya know a garden! They're really pretty, full of flowers and all of the flowers are bright colours!"

"Ohh!" Lui smiled and sat down with her on the floor. "What colours are there?"

"Well there's reds, blues, oranges.. oh purples are my favourites! And there is loads of green!"

"Wow," Lui breathed with a smile. "It sounds beautiful."

"Yeah they are! Oh and there are bumblebees! Black and white bumblebees!"

"I thought bumblebees were yellow and black."

"Oh they are," Jess nodded before she smiled. "But my faves are the black and white bumblebees, they are so cute! Oh and they're fluffy and have deely boppers!"

"Deely boppers?"

"Yeah, ya know," she waved her fingers behind her head. "Deely boppers!"

"Jessica we have to leave now!"

Jess and Lui looked over to see Sasha and a very tall man, with broad shoulders standing behind her, looking over at the two of them with stern expressions.

"Oh…" Jess moaned before she looked down at Lui and he quickly stood up with her. "Well, I gotta go.." she paused and smiled. "Hey do you want to know one of my secrets?"

Lui smiled and nodded before she leaned in and she whispered it in his ear grinning herself from ear to ear as she gave him one last hug and then she ran off to catch up with her sister and her father. Leaving Lui to watch the prettiest girl he'd ever seen disappear and he doubted he'd ever see her again.

Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see his sister. "What did she tell you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lui shook his head. "I can't tell you, you know that! It's a secret."

"Lui, you're my brother," Luna sighed and shook her head. "Come on, you know I can keep secrets too!"

Lui nodded before he looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "She had another name."

"She did? What was it?"

Lui grinned at her and whispered again. "Jester."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Awww come on you knew my little Jester would pop in at some point :P Please could I have some reviews! Ya know I love em and it would be great to have some more! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Forlorn Faces

Forlorn faces.

* * *

It was no lie, most of Gotham had something strange going on in and around it's general criminal activity, but recently, something very strange had been going on. Something that not many were expecting.

Carmin Falcone took a boy from the streets, he had been in a coma, now he was out and he was with Falcone. but that was all anyone knew.

Not a word was spoken of his name and no one would listen to those who knew who it was.

All that was known was the boy was now 18 and he was going to become one of Falcone's inforcers but that was all anyone knew.

They watched and listened out for the boy, but all that was known was his name, well an alias and that was it.

Firefly.

* * *

Dury sprinted through the streets, it had gone wrong it had gone terribly, terribly wrong. He should of known better but like an idiot he thought he'd be fine, he thought he'd be safe and then he wasn't.

His gang was gone and they'd only been running for a week and now they were gone, arrested with the rest of the guys that had been there at the time.

Dury was lucky to get away and he knew that, he knew very well that he'd been lucky to get away.

As he ran he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but shrugged it off as just him being paranoid about the police, that was all it was, nothing more nothing less.

He ran and jumped, dogging as many things as he could determined to keep away from anyone and everyone until he got to the small apartment building he was using as a hideout.

He was now starting to wish he'd never wore such bright clothes, it did make him easier to spot and he knew this but… he didn't care now he he did care, now he cared a lot.

Finally, the apartment was in sight and all he'd need to do now was climb up the staircase on the outside till he reached his floor and he'd be safe and sound away from the cops.

It took longer then what he'd been happy with, but he was able to climb the ladders and sneak into the hall before he was then running to his apartment and ramming door open before he slammed it shut, once inside he slumped against the kitchen work top and breathed heavily.

A light chuckle rang through the air and he froze.

No one else was supposed to be here.

He went to turn, when someone grabbed his arm and twisted it the wrong way, the feeling of the other man's skin was rough and raggedy, like it was covered in scars, he felt it next to his face, as a hand was placed around his mouth preventing him from screaming and then he heard the chuckle again, right next to his ear.

He was frozen, frozen solid as he stared at the kitchen before he felt rough skin against his face followed by more laughter as he struggled again.

"Hello, Dury," the person whispered next to his ear and Dury freezes. Everyone who knew he lived here knew him as Cameron Van Clear, not Dury Walker. "Long time no see, old friend."

* * *

Edward was pacing, pacing back and forth as he took in what Mist had said to him, it had been a month since Jonathan had gone and lost control, Mist had since been teaching him how to try and control his split, while Eve, his shrink was trying to help him get rid of it.

But from what Mist had told Edward he knew it was a useless attempt.

She'd told him that the other persona had manifested itself too strongly in Jonathan's psyche for it to go and even if they managed to get it away it wouldn't go down without a fight. Not easily at all.

He slowed to a stop as the horrid truth settled in his brain.

Jonathan would be stuck like this forever and there was nothing he could do about it and he knew that. But he wished there was something he could do, he wished he could just do something.

Luna and Lucifer had begun to master their powers and were starting to do new tricks and learned to control their old tricks.

He was still working at the GCPD, he still hated Tom's guts and he was determined to get rid of him some how, he just needed to think of a way to do it and that hadn't come into his head yet.

Oswald was still ordering them around, most of the time it was stop this set of drugs from getting here or rob this bank of this amount of money, very rarely was it anything to do with killing and if it was, they sent Mist to do that since she was the trained professional and she also had the personality that didn't mind doing it.

Well she had the personality she could control that didn't mind doing it.

Edward huffed and sat down on his seat before he looked over and saw Mist and Jonathan meditating on the floor, it had been something Mist had come up with. It seemed to calm the Scarecrow side of Jonathan's personality.

Luna and Lucifer were practicing in the corner and Enigma was sitting next to them reading.

All in all, you wouldn't think that the people in the room were actually highly trained criminals now, even Edward was, well he helped but he wouldn't class himself as a criminal, he more knew that they were happening he just didn't try to stop them.

"Edward? Everything okay?"

He blinked and looked over at Mist who was staring at him intently before a smile graced her lips and she giggled.

"What?" he frowned before looking slightly worried. "Is there something on my face?"

"Other then your face, no," Jonathan muttered as he sat with his eyes closed.

Edward glared slightly. "You're not even looking."

"Hmm.. just because I'm not focusing on you, doesn't mean I'm not looking," he hummed, a small smile spread across his lips, before he winced when he felt a piece of paper hit the side of his head.

"Ow," what was that for?"

"You deserved that," Mist chuckled as she got to her feet, walking over to where Edward was sitting in the kitchen.

"I think it was a little harsh," Jonathan mumbled as he followed her.

"Just be glad it wasn't an electric shock," she mumbled before rubbing her head wear a scar lay.

"You were there when the electrocutioner hit?"

"Hmm.. did not like it, one bit."

Edward was oddly silent, simply sitting there tapping his finger against the table. He looked to be in deep thought and you could either see that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's got you all silent?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

He turned to her and frowned slightly. "What if there's someone like Anonymous again, that we have to stop, I mean… he isn't the only one and there is going to be more correct?"

Mist and Jonathan exchanged glances before nodding slightly.

"What if… what if we get caught by someone like him again, what are we going to do?"

"What we did the first time," Mist hissed as she stormed into the other room. "We'll kill them."

* * *

Dury stood in silence and stared at the ghost of a man he was once friends with.

Gar smirked at him, his burns wrinkled and the scars stretched and pulled.

"Hey, Dury. You miss me?"

Dury didn't know what to say. Standing before him was an 18 year old and highly burnt up Garfield Lyons, who still held that same sort of smirk which consisted of malice and attitude.

"How… how are you here? How…" he swallowed staring at Gar in shock. "How are you still alive, the burns…"

"Yeah, Docs said I was very lucky to be alive," Gar shrugged like it was nothing major at all. "So I guess that's a sign that I ain't done. I still got loads more to do and you are gonna help me do it."

"Help you?" Dury shook his head. "I ain't helping you!"

Gar's smile dropped and he stalked up to Dury who took a few steps back. "You are gonna help me."

"No… no I'm not, I won't help you!"

Gar growled in response and flicked his wrist, the small flame thrower popped out and he glared, grabbing Dury and holding the flam to his face, not touching it, but just enough to feel the heat. "Ya wanna know how hot it needs to be to do this?" he gestured to himself before he grabbed him again. "Do you wanna know what it feels like to have your flesh melt?!"

"I.. I… please, Gar, please.." Dury whimpered as he stared at the flame that was edging closer to his face.

"I trusted you, Dury. That's why I came to you, but also because without me, what are you but a little street brat?"

"I'm… I'm Killer Moth!"

"Heh," Garfield shook his head. "And I'm Firefly, you know what that means, us bugs gotta stick together."

"But… but I don't want to burn Gotham!"

"We ain't just gonna burn her Dury," Firefly pulled him away from the wall and smirked. "We're gonna destroy some of the people in it too! Starting with the ones who are targeting old man Falcone!"

"Why does it matter?"

Garfield sighed and walked away from him and turned to show Victor Zsasz standing there smiling at him.

Dury paled, of course he knew who this was, anyone, who was anyone knew who this was.

"Gar… what's… what's going on?"

"What's going on Dury, is I'm part of old man Falcone's hit squad," he grabbed him by his hoody and smirked. "And you're gonna be part of it too!"

"But… but I don't want to."

"Ha, you idiot," Gar slammed him against the wall, making sure his head hit it with enough force to knock him out and then he let him drop and Dury lay there still. A smirk fell across Gar's face. "As if you had a choice."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh no! What's Gar up to and poor Dury, he's really not having any luck is he.. :P Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Please leave a review, you know I love them! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die tonight.

* * *

If there was ever a time he would look back at the choices he had made and doubted a few and wished he'd changed some of them, it would be now.

As he stared up at the ceiling, watching it's slightly crumbled surface, he had to wonder were exactly did he make the wrong choice, oh he had a few ideas when he could of made a different choice but… it was safe to say that he never expected to end up in this position.

Staring at the ceiling wondering if any of the others were even alive, but even questioning if he would survive this one.

He'd been through hell all his childhood, adulthood wasn't much different, the abuse, he knew it was there just chose to ignore it. He'd survived his father, he'd survived the bullies of the school yard and the GCPD, he'd even survived Anonymous, but now… he had to wonder would he survive this and he didn't like the outcomes he kept on coming up with.

At the sound of a door he stood up and stared as the main man entered flanked by one of his hit men, a smirk was plastered on his face and all he could do was clench his jaw and glare.

"Come now Mister Nygma," Falcone chuckled. "There is no need for such hateful stairs, you brought this upon you."

Edward didn't speak, he held his ground and glared, his fist tightened and he narrowed his eyes.

"Not speaking? Would you prefer I call you 'Riddler'? wasn't that what you were calling yourself?" Falcone smirked. "I can assure you, you and your foolish friends will not be causing me or my business any more trouble."

Edward felt his eyes widen before he turned away and bit his lip as he remembered his friends who had also got mixed up in this.

"You should really be blaming that Crane boy, it was after all, him who got you all into this mess," Falcone chuckled. "And you all stupidly followed him. No matter, Firefly will have dealt with him by now."

Edward chocked out a strained laugh. "Scarecrow's tougher then that."

"I already know who you all are, you can stop using your foolish names to disguise each other. I know who you all are."

"Oh you see, I was using his name," Edward smirked. "And I am telling the truth, Scarecrow's tougher then Firefly, he'll deal with him and win, I can assure you of that."

Falcone smirked. "Even if he did," he turned to Victor Zsasz and nodded to him. "It'll be too late for you," he smiled before stepping aside for Zsasz to get past. "Oh and Victor?"

Zsasz turned back to Falcone as Edward plastered himself against the wall and stared at the killer with wide eyes.

Falcone smirked and turned back to him. "Make this one slow."

Victor grinned and nodded, turning back to Edward as Falcone left the room, the doors shutting and locking as Victor inched closer.

Edward held his breath as he stared at the mad man before he looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

Yes, he could of definitely changed some of his decisions.

* * *

**3 days earlier.**

The door clattered open as Edward and Jonathan entered, Edward pulling his down and Jonathan pulling the mask off his face, stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Another successful job for Penguin, done," he turned to Edward and smirked. "They're very easy."

"Yes…" Edward hesitated. "A little too easy, sometimes I… I don't know I just get a bad feeling about all of this. I mean, if Penguin really wanted all of this wing done, then surly he could of done it himself, why does he need us to do it?"

He turned around the frowned at what lay on the kitchen counter was card with… a firefly on it.

His eyes widened and he turned to see a bomb with wires surrounding it.

On instinct he ran to try and disarm it, but looking at the timer, he knew he wouldn't he couldn't and he need to take a risk.

"Jonathan open a window!"

"What why?"

"Just do it!" Edward yelled as he carefully picked up the device and ran to the nearest window.

Jonathan went wide eyed as he saw the bomb and he quickly opened and the window and Edward threw it out.

"Get down!" he screamed and they both jumped to the floor just as the bomb went off, shattering the glass and sending it all over them.

They could hear shouts and screams coming from other buildings and city below them as they both slowly turned and stared at the wreckage.

"That could of been us," Jonathan muttered as he stared before he got to his feet, dusting glass off his shoulders as he went. "But why? Who would dare to try and kill us?"

"I think the better question would be, who would want to? As far as anyone knows we're just normal citizens," Edward followed after him and they both stared down at the card with the orange firefly painted on it.

"To be honest with you, I think we have the answer, right here," Jonathan mumbled as he pointed at the card, before he frowned. "But why would Garfield want to blow us up? That's the question?"

Edward smiled. "Or the riddle."

Jonathan shot him an exasperated look before he shook his head and picked the card up. "Yes.. or it's one of those."

* * *

Garfield giggled and laughed manically, falling on the floor before jumped up and grinned. "Oh that!" he breathed as he stared at the few burning buildings. "That was amazing!"

Behind him Dury stood with wide eyes staring at the mass of the destruction before he stared at Gar and his smiling burnt face with the most amount of glee he'd seen on it in a long time and that… was disturbing on a whole new level.

"Don't you just love it, Dury!" Gar grinned as he ran and picked him up spinning around before he made him look at the fires. "Just perfect!"

"You didn't hit the building Gar," Dury smirked as he saw that Nygma's building wasn't on fire but the one opposite.

"What?!" Gar hissed as he pulled him back and took a look himself, his eyes going wide before they narrowed. "No!"

"Did things not go according to plan?" Dury teased, laughing as Gar turned on him and his laughter died to shrieking as he stared at the floor, Gar holding him by his hood.

"All it would take would be a loss of grip Dury, that's all it would take and you would go tumbling down!"

"Gar, are you… you can't!"

"Oh I can!" he yelled pulling him back and grabbing him by the front of his hoody and holding him up slightly. "I can and I will one day if you push me just that little bit too far! But don't worry, maybe you'll learn your lesson once you've seen exactly what I can do! What I'm going to show them all what I can do!"

"Them all?"

"Yeah! Nygma, Crane, Terry, Jones, Carrol, Flannigen and Fright! All of them are gonna learn what it means to cross paths of Falcone and Firefly!"

"And what happens when Falcone doesn't need you anymore?" hissed Dury as he pushed him away. "What happens then Gar?"

"Well, I know what happens when I don't need you any more," he threw his hand back and sent Dury flying from a right hook. "I'll burn you so bad, you'll wish you'd listened to me, you'll practically beg me to kill you, you'll be in that much pain, that I can assure you."

Dury stared up at his friend, who he no longer recognised as his friend.

"Ya know something Gar," he got to his feet and tried to make himself taller. "With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy!"

"I'm touched you think so highly of me," Firefly chuckled. "Now come on, Moth. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mist gave Edward and Jonathan an odd look. "You think," she continued. "That Garfield Lyons is the one working for Falcone and is after us?"

"Well, you said it yourself, his name was Firefly, isn't it obvious that it's him," Jonathan cried. "And Otis told us all about Falcone being interested in him when he was at the hospital."

Mist frowned slightly before she turned to Otis, Croc and Alice who were sitting together, Enigma and the Frights were sitting together in the corner listening to them all.

"Alright, say that it is him, why would he be doing this?"

"Well he works for Falcone," Croc shrugged. "You need any other reason then that?"

"But why would Falcone want us dead?"

"Unless he found out we're the people that keep messing up his shipments and other things," Edward mumbled as he shrugged.

It was the only logical explanation, the only one that truly made sense.

But how had he found out and not been able to connect it to Cobblepot or maybe he's not sure yet and he thinks that just getting rid of them might shake Penguin up and he won't try anything like that again.

Probably not, the guy got his leg broken and it didn't stop him.

Oswald was stubborn like that.

"Alright but say if it is Falcone, what can we do?"

"Leave the country," Croc mumbled and Otis giggled slightly.

"This is not a joking matter you idiots!" Mist hissed at them.

"Who said I was joking?"

Edward winced, in fact he imagined everyone winced as Mist shrieked at Croc about times and places to say certain things and when not to say certain things and how what he had just said was not the right thing to say and certainly not the right time!

"Okay," Jonathan rubbed his eyes back into function before he continued. "As Mist has loudly pointed out, this isn't a joking matter, our lives are at stake here, so what I suggest is that we all split up and try and find Gar before he finds us."

"Well, we'll search the sewers," Croc Offered as he stood up with Otis on his shoulder and the smaller boy nodded.

"I shall check the streets, especially around the places you can get chemicals," Alice offered.

"Take Luna with you, she can protect you with her powers," Jonathan instructed and Luna nodded standing next to Alice.

"Me and Lui can watch out at the Flea and other places like that," Enigma offered, as she and Lui stood up.

"I'm not sure, Enigma," Mist mumbled.

"Don't worry Mist," Lui smiled and tapped his temple. "I'll hear him before he gets closer enough to hurt us."

"Alright then."

"I'll check the docks," Edward shrugged. "I know that place the best."

"Well I'll scan the city sky scrapers and buildings," Mist offered.

"I'll do that too," Jonathan nodded. "But I'll have to get some things from my house beforehand, Edward could you drop me off there?"

"Sure, come on."

They'd split up all had been well, all of them had gone to separate parts, the places they knew best, but what they didn't realise is that Garfield had already been there and Falcone was ready for them.

Mist had broken into one of the abandoned buildings expecting to find Firefly instead she found a bomb, a very big bomb.

She'd jumped out just into, and laded heavily on the floor only to be greeted by a bunch of Falcone's men with guns of all different sorts and styles pointed at her as she lay on the ground.

Alice and Luna got cornered in the factory by more of Falcone's men and then it turned into fire that was cornering them.

Lui and Enigma were stuck with guns pointing at them, both stood against a wall in an alley.

Edward didn't stand a chance and he was knocked out before he was dragged away to a secure location.

* * *

Croc and Otis were met by Dury.

"Guys!"

"Dury what is it?"

"Go back! Get out of the sewers!" Dury yelled just as an echo of an explosion ran through the system, echoing against the walls.

"Gar's set the place to blow! Run it's gonna cave in on us, run!" Dury yelled as he pulled them along and they all began to run, hearing more and more explosions go off, before they heard it coming the other way, they were trapped.

* * *

Jonathan met him at his house, the Firefly himself.

He'd try to get as him but Gar was a keen street fighter and easily knocked him down before he smirked down at Crane, being older had an advantage too.

"Heh, I heard Scarecrow's aren't keen on fire," Gar smirked and let a lighter fall. "Too bad you live in a wooden home too."

He left laughing, leaving Jonathan stuck in a burning house, a beam fell on top of him and he lay unconscious on the floor as the flames picked up and began to consume his childhood but also his nightmares.

Irony, he was going to die like his mother in the same house.

It seemed all Cranes died where they live.

Firefly stood outside and watched the burning house, smoking as he chuckled.

His burnt skin gleaming against the light as he watched the chaos he'd created and he smirked.

"Ah, it's same old same old… time to send Gotham a message. Everything burns."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: OH NO! The gang's in trouble! :( Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
